juventusfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Szablon:News/archiwum16
25px Archiwum newsów 2010 Marzec *Prandelli do Juve, Allegri do Fiorentiny :Wczorajsze zwycięstwo Fiorentiny z Bayernem Monachium, które ostatecznie okazało się jednak porażką w dwumeczu, skutkującym końcem przygody Violi z tegoroczną edycją Champions League, zaczęto coraz głośniej mówić o pożegnaniu Cesare Prandellego z Florencją i przeprowadzką do stolicy Piemontu, Turynu. Prandelli łączony jest z Juve od jakiegoś już czasu i choć cały czas istnieje prawdopodobieństwo, że na ławce trenerskiej Juventusu pozostanie Alberto Zaccheroni, to jednak póki co częściej mówi się o zatrudnieniu w turyńskim klubie obecnego szkoleniowca Fiory. Co więcej, działacze klubu z Florencji - bracia Della Valle - szukają już następcy Cesare, którym ma zostać najpewniej Allegri. Tym samym Fiorentina ma zakończyć pewną erę - erę Prandellego - i rozpocząć nowy cykl życia klubu, pod wodzą Allegriego. Sam Prandelli z kolei ma zostać zatrudniony w Juventusie, wracając tym samym do klubu, w którym sam niegdyś pracował w roli piłkarza. 120px|right *De Ceglie: Jestem gotowy do gry :Paolo De Ceglie zapewnił, że jest gotowy do gry i zamierza walczyć jutro w meczu z Fulham, zaplanowanym w ramach 1/8 finału Ligi Europejskiej. Czuję się dobrze, wyzdrowiałem i jestem gotowy na czwartkową potyczkę - zapowiedział. De Ceglie przyznał: Wszyscy chcemy wygrać Ligę Europejską, chcemy nadal grać dobrze, tak jak z Fiorentiną, z którą ostatnio udało się odnieść ważne zwycięstwo. Po serii dobrych występów zaczęto mówić o tym, iż De Ceglie mógłby razem z reprezentacją narodową Włoch polecieć na tegoroczny Mundial. W Juve jest miejsce dla każdego, każdy z nas wie, że może wnieść swoją cząstkę w tę ekipę. Co do reprezentacji - na razie myślę tylko i wyłącznie o Juve - zapewnił De Ceglie. *Trening w Vinovo zgodnie z planem :Wczoraj zgodnie z planem przez półtorej godziny piłkarze Juventusu przygotowywali się w Vinovo do jutrzejszego meczu z Fulham. Po fazie rozgrzewki drużyna została podzielona na dwie części: pierwsza pracowała przez resztę czasu na sali gimnastycznej, druga na boisku pod okiem Zaccheroniego, który skupił się na ćwiczeniach taktycznych. Oddzielnie trenowali Caceres i De Ceglie. Z uwagi na przeziębienie nie pracował Claudio Marchisio. Dzisiejszy trening rozpocznie się o godzinie 15:00. Wcześniej - na 13:45 - zaplanowano konferencję prasową. 120px|right *Trening poranny w Vinovo :Dzisiaj od rana Bianconeri trenują w Vinovo, przygotowując się do czwartkowego meczu z Fulham, zaplanowanego w ramach 1/8 finału Ligi Europejskiej. Jutro - w przeddzień spotkania - tradycyjnie zaplanowano przedmeczową konferencję prasową obu drużyn. Jako pierwszy z dziennikarzami spotka się Alberto Zaccheroni. Fulham pojawi się w Turynie po południu i będzie trenować na Stadio Olimpico od godziny 19:00. Pół godziny wcześniej z prasą spotka się Roy Hodgson. *Eksperci doradzają Bianconerim :Kogo warto sprowadzić do Juventusu? Na ten temat dyskutowało ostatnio pięciu ludzi uznawanych za ekspertów w temacie futbolu i mercato: Pasqualin, Serena, Damiani, Bagni i Gregucci. Każdy z nich udzielił porady szefostwu Bianconerich. W kogo ich zdaniem warto zainwestować? Aldo Serena postawiłby na zakup Pazziniego. Juventus już z samej definicji zaszytej w historii i nazwie swojego klubu co roku musi celować w sam szczyt - stwierdził na początek. Inną sprawą jest jednak celowanie, a inną osiąganie tegoż celu. Kierownictwo klubu wiele zainwestowało ostatnimi latami i baza drużyny wydaje się być prawidłowa. Ze swojej strony doradziłbym inwestycję w kogoś, kto mógłby nieco rozruszać przeprowadzane przez nich akcję. Kogoś w stylu Pirlo, Pizzaro czy D'Agostino. Sprowadziłbym takiego piłkarza i wstawił w miejsce Melo, który wydaje się mi być mniej istotnym elementem składu niż Sissoko czy Marchisio. Ten ostatni bardzo mi się podoba, ale moim zdaniem może wkładać więcej serca w grę. Ostatnio biegał też na skrzydle, ale mnie jakoś nie przekonał. Postawiłbym na Pazziniego. To szybki i zwrotny piłkarz, który potrafi pociągnąć akcję do przodu. Poza tym kupiłbym go również z uwagi na jego wiek. Co na to Claudio Pasqualin? Zgodzę się, że potrzeba kogoś do takiej roli, ale ja powiem inaczej. Zainwestowałbym w Cesca Fabregasa. Młody, ale już doświadczony. Jasne, sprowadzenie go do Juve nie byłoby łatwe, ale nie ma najmniejszych wątpliwości co do tego, że gra o Hiszpana jest warta świeczki. Jeśli zaś mówimy o obronie, na ustach wszystkich jest teraz Bonucci... Inni radzą jeszcze co innego. Dobrą inwestycją będzie Dzeko - stwierdził Damiani. James Rodriguez jest piłkarzem wartym Juventusu - powiedział Bagni. Postawiłbym na Walcotta z Arsenalu - doradza Gregucci. Ile ekspertów, tyle porad... Które jednak są tymi najbardziej trafnymi, a które... trefnymi? 120px|right *Zamparini: Amauri to istny geniusz :Prezydent Palermo, Maurizio Zamparini, jest przekonany o tym, że Amauri już niebawem otrzyma włoski paszport i zagra na Mundialu w reprezentacji Włoch. W wywiadzie dla Gr Parlamento powiedział: Gdybym tylko mógł, sprowadziłbym Amauriego z powrotem na Sycylię. Następnie dodał: Jestem pewien, że piłkarz pojedzie na Mundial i że zanim dostanie powołanie do reprezentacji, zdąży zapytać o niego dziesięć innych klubów. Jest świetnym napastnikiem, potrzebuje tylko dokładnych dograń. W Juve ma z tym problem, dlatego nieraz sam musi sobie wywalczyć piłkę. *Iaquinta zadowolony z powrotu do gry :Jak się czuje po swoim pierwszym po powrocie na boisko po długiej przerwie napastnik Juventusu, Vincenzo Iaquinta? Oto, co ostatnio powiedział na ten temat on sam. 140 dni przerwy wydawały się wiecznością. Kolano zdało egzamin, brakuje mi jeszcze dawnej kondycji, ale wierzę, że z biegiem czasu przyjdzie i ona - powiedział po meczu z Fiorentiną. Najważniejsze, że nie czuję już bólu - i to jest w tym wszystkim najpiękniejsze i najistotniejsze. Iaquinta cieszy się ze zwycięstwa z Violą, jest również zadowolony z tego, że Juventus radzi sobie na boisku coraz lepiej. Drużyna jest bardziej zgrana i zwarta - powiedział. Pojechać do Florencji i przywieźć do domu komplet punktów to nie kaszka z mleczkiem, dlatego udała nam się prawdziwa sztuka. Viola lamentuje nad rzutem karnym, który rzekomo powinna otrzymać? Nie mam zwyczaju komentować pracy sędziów. Mogę wypowiadać się o meczu, ale nie o arbitrach spotkania. W naszej gestii pozostaje teraz dalsza praca na równym, wysokim poziomie. Na koniec Iaquinta powiedział kilka ciepłych słów pod adresem trenera Zaccheroniego. Wniósł doświadczenie na ławkę trenerską, podejmuje dojrzałe decyzje, kładzie duży nacisk na aspekty taktyczne. Uczy nas nowych rozwiązań, nowych zagrań, które potem mamy wdrażać w życie na boisku. Ćwiczymy zupełnie inny futbol, bardziej agresywny, dynamiczny. Stawiamy na pressing w każdej strefie boiska. 120px|right *Emerson: Czuję się Mistrzem Włoch :Ostatnio w jednym z udzielonych wywiadów wspomnieniami do czasów gry w Juve wrócił ten, który niegdyś z niego odszedł: Brazylijczyk Emerson. Piłkarz po raz kolejny nawiązał do afery Calciopoli. Wracając myślami do tamtych lat, Emerson stwierdził: Spędziłem w Juve dwa piękne lata i wiem, że oba tytuły mistrzowskie wywalczyliśmy zasłużenie na boisku. Byliśmy wówczas najsilniejszą drużyną i każdy, kto się z nami mierzył, wiedział o tym doskonale. Nie mieliśmy potrzeby sięgać po inną pomoc i tego nie robiliśmy. Osobiście czuję się Mistrzem Włoch i nikt mi tego nigdy nie odbierze. *Camoranesi zagra, Caceres i Giovinco nie :Na czwartkowy mecz z Fulham gotowy do gry będzie już Mauro Camoranesi. Piłkarz wrócił co prawda do gry 21 lutego, ale zagrał zaledwie 10 minut, następnie 20 z Ajaksem, po czym ponownie doznał urazu. Teraz po raz kolejny jest gotowy do gry. Bardziej niepewny jest za to powrót Martina Caceresa. Od meczu w Amsterdamie piłkarz leczy kontuzję i decydujące w temacie jego gry z Fulham będą ostatnie treningi i ocena sytuacji przez sztab medyczny i techniczny. Nie zobaczymy jeszcze za to przez jakiś czas Sebastiana Giovinco, który cały czas nie doszedł do zdrowia po tym, jak doznał kontuzji mięśni uda. Stan zdrowia Giorgio Chielliniego zostanie zweryfikowany po południu. 120px|right *Candreva po meczu z Fiorentiną :Antonio Candreva rozegrał wczoraj wieczorem jeden ze swoich najlepszych meczów w koszulce Juventusu - co do tego zgodni są dziennikarze i chyba większość kibiców. Nie dość, że asystował przy akcji Diego z 2. minuty spotkania, to poza tym dobrze rozgrywał piłkę przez cały mecz. Po meczu Candreva jednak daleki był od przypisywania sobie jakichkolwiek pochwał. Zwycięstwo to nie zasługa moja, a moich kolegów - powiedział. Zagraliśmy bardzo dobrze, niesieni wolą odegrania się za porażkę z Palermo. Sukces leży na ramionach całej drużyny, naszych kibiców i klubu. Zapytany, jak wyjaśni swoją w miarę równą, dobrą formę, odpowiedział: W tak doborowym towarzystwie mistrzów nie mam innego wyjścia, jak tylko grać coraz lepiej. Poza tym ta pozycja na boisku bardzo mi odpowiada, wydaje mi się, że nieźle się zgrywałem z Diego i udało nam się obu coś ugrać razem. Teraz czas na następne takie mecze. W czwartek gramy z Fulham i nie możemy zagrać o nic innego, jak tylko o zwycięstwo. *Zaccheroni zadowolony po meczu :Po meczu z Fiorentiną wypowiedział się trener Juventusu, Alberto Zaccheroni. Włoch może być zadowolony - Bianconeri wracają z Florencji z kompletem punktów. Zac powiedział przed mikrofonami Sky: Teraz możemy mówić o pewnej jakości tych, którzy grają oraz o zwartej, zgranej drużynie. Nie możemy wszystkiego uzależniać od samej taktyki. Gramy co trzy dni, bez przerwy, dlatego każdy szczegół jest istotny. Wielkich rzeczy tu nie zdziałamy, ale gramy coraz lepiej, również pod względem samej gry. Następnie dodał: Dziś nie było nam łatwo tym bardziej, że kreowanie sytuacji w meczu z drużyną, która gra pressingiem w bardzo dobrym stylu, zawsze przysparza problemy, ale już przy pierwszej bramce pokazaliśmy, że umiemy grać w piłkę. 120px|right *27/38: Fiorentina-Juventus 1:2 :W jednym z ciekawiej zapowiadających się spotkań 27 kolejki Serie A, Juventus Turyn pokonał 1:2 w wyjazdowym meczu Fiorentinę. Dzięki tej wygranej podopieczni Alberto Zaccheroniego przynajmniej do niedzieli będą zajmować czwarte miejsce w tabeli. Spotkanie nie mogło się lepiej rozpocząć dla zespołu gości. Stara Dama już w drugiej minucie objęła prowadzenie. Po prostopadłym podaniu Candrevy, do bramki strzeżonej przez Freya trafił Diego. Powtórki pokazały jednak, że Brazylijczyk był na minimalnym spalonym w momencie podania. Fiorentina mogła doprowadzić do wyrównania w dziewiątej minucie. Wówczas po ewidentnym spalonym sam na sam z bramkarzem Juventusu znalazł się Gilardino, jednak jego strzał świetnie wybronił Manninger. W 15. minucie po krótkim rozegraniu rzutu wolnego zza pola karnego uderzał Vargas, ale piłka minęła słupek. Goście dążyli do zdobycia wyrównującej bramki, jednak stać ich było jedynie na strzały z dystansu, które nie były jednak najlepszej jakości. Podopieczni Cesare Prandelliego dopięli swego w 32. minucie. Po długim zagraniu w pole karne, do piłki przed Manningerem dopadł Marchionni i strzałem głową spokojnie uderzył obok niego do bramki. Do końca pierwszej połowy inicjatywa należała do gospodarzy, którzy dłużej utrzymywali się przy piłce, ale mieli problemy ze znalezieniem sposobu na przedostanie się przez defensywę rywali. Ostatecznie pierwsza odsłona meczu zakończyła się remisem 1:1. Druga połowa rozpoczęła się od ataków Juventusu. Frey nie miał jednak okazji do poważniejszych interwencji. Zaskoczyć próbował go między innymi Diego, który uderzał z rzutu wolnego, ale francuski bramkarz spokojnie złapał piłkę. Na kolejne klarowne sytuacje trzeba było długo czekać. Pod bramką gości gorąco zrobiło się w 67. minucie po rzucie rożnym egzekwowanym przez gospodarzy. Ostatecznie piłkę sprzed linii bramkowej wybił jeden z obrońców. Tymczasem minute później po raz drugi na prowadzenie wyszedł Juventus. Tym razem na listę strzelców wpisał się Grosso, który wykorzystał bardzo dobre prostopadłe podanie Sissoko. W 73. minucie po ładnej akcji, z prawej strony pola karnego uderzał Marchionni. Tym razem jednak piłka poszybowała nad poprzeczką. Kilka chwil później uderzenie Joveticia z rzutu wolnego bez problemów wybronił Manninger. W ostatnim kwadransie gospodarze usilnie dążyli do zdobycia bramki na wagę jednego punkty. Kibice zgromadzeni na Artemip Franchi musieli się jednak ostatecznie pogodzić z porażką swojego zespołu. :ACF Fiorentina-Juventus Turyn 1:2 :0:1 Diego 2 :1:1 Marchionni 32 :1:2 Grosso 68 :Fiorentina: Frey - Comotto (79' De Silvestri), Natali, Felipe, Gobbi - Montolivo, Zanetti (72' Keirrison), Marchionni - Jovetic, Vargas (57' Bolatti) - Gilardino :Juventus: Manninger - Zebina, Legrottaglie, Chiellini, De Ceglie (46' Grosso) - Marchisio, Felipe Melo, Sissoko (75' Poulsen) - Diego - Candreva, Trezeguet (71' Iaquinta) :Żółte kartki: Sissoko 41', Zebina 56', Marchisio 85' (Juventus) :Sędzia: Antonio Damato *De Nicola: Fiorentina będzie się bronić :Krótkiego wywiadu na temat nadchodzącego meczu ligowego Juventusu udzielił ostatnio dziennikarzom Tuttomercatoweb.com Nello De Nicola, były włodarz Starej Damy. Fiorentina-Juventus będzie wspaniałym meczem dla obydwu ekip, w którym możliwy jest każdy rezultat. Będzie to piękne spotkanie także dla ludzi takich jak ja. Fiorentinie sprzyja teraz szczęście, ale martwić może ich mentalne rozproszenie spowodowane Ligą Mistrzów. Piłkarze będą chcieli zachować wiele energii i tym samym liga zejdzie na drugi plan. Jednak jest to właściwe podejście. Gdybym ja sam grał we Fiorentinie, także skupiłbym uwagę na przejściu do następnej fazy Champions League. Również pod względem ekonomicznym ewentualna kwalifikacja do dalszej części rozgrywek przyniesie większe profity, a poza tym - w rozgrywkach ligowych zawsze można nadrobić straty, w Lidze Mistrzów już niestety nie. Mecz z Juve to mecz o być albo nie być, jest istotny także dla samego miasta i na pewno piłkarze odczują tę atmosferę. Bilety zostały wyprzedane już kilka dni temu. Pod względem psychiki to Juventus jest faworytem, bo nie są rozproszeni i mają większą motywację. Fiorentina będzie starała się bronić pamiętając o wtorkowym meczu. Stawką jest udany sezon dla Violi, istotniejszy niż niepewne zarobki w lidze włoskiej. Ostatnimi czasy kilku zawodników zamieniło Florencję na Turyn lub odwrotnie... Jakim będzie ten mecz dla nich? W pewnym sensie bardzo ważny z perspektywy Marchionniego i Zanettiego, którzy w obecnej sytuacji będą myśleli raczej o grze w Champions League. Co do Melo, mam nadzieję, że nie spotka się z krytyką ze strony publiczności, bo zawsze to jego najbardziej przeciążają takie historie. 120px|right *Rossi wróci do Włoch? :Napastnik Villarealu, Giuseppe Rossi po zakończeniu obecnego sezonu najprawdopodobniej wróci do Włoch. Młody zawodnik wyraził chęć do powrotu i grania w swojej ojczystej lidze. Według włoskich mediów, piłkarzem zainteresowane są dwa kluby - Juventus i Napoli. - W tym momencie Villarreal przeżywa ogromne trudności i mało prawdopodobne, aby zakwalifikował się do europejskich pucharów. W takiej sytuacji piłkarz na tym poziomie powinien mieć możliwość przenosin do lepszego klubu - powiedział agent piłkarza. - Nie wiem czy Giuseppe wróci do Włoch, czy może do Anglii, ale to pewne, że jego przyszłość nie będzie związana z Hiszpanią - zakończył Pastorello. *Powołania na Fiorentinę :Alberto Zaccheroni ogłosił 21-osobową kadrę na wyjazdowy mecz z Fiorentiną. W składzie Juve, po długiej nieobecności, znaleźli się Vincenzo Iaquinta i Christian Poulsen, a także Hasan Salihamidzic. Po absencji spowodowanej zawieszeniem wraca również Marchisio. Trener Juve nie będzie mógł skorzystać z Buffona, Chimentiego, Caceresa, Camoranesiego, Giovinco i Amauriego. Ze względu na brak dwóch bramkarzy w kadrze znaleźli się zawodnicy Primavery: Pinsoglio i Piccolo. Poniżej pełna lista powołanych. :Bramkarze: Manninger, Pinsoglio, Piccolo :Obrońcy: Chiellini, Cannavaro, Grosso, Zebina, Grygera, De Ceglie, Legrottaglie :Pomocnicy: Felipe Melo, Salihamidzic, Marchisio, Poulsen, Sissoko, Candreva, Diego :Napastnicy: Iaquinta, Del Piero, Trezeguet, Paolucci 120px|right *Diego: Głowy do góry i jedziemy dalej! :Brazylijczyk Diego zapowiada zwycięstwo z Fiorentiną. Ostatnim razem, gdy piłkarz ten zadeklarował sukces w nadchodzącym meczu ligowym, Juve faktycznie wygrało z Genoą. Czy podobnie i tym razem Bianconeri zgarną komplet punktów i odegrają się za porażkę z Palermo? Diego stwierdził ostatnio na swojej stronie internetowej: Musimy zdobyć te punkty i przywieźć je z Florencji do Turynu. Jedziemy zmierzyć się ze świetną ekipą, do tego będziemy grali na ich terenie. Jesteśmy jednak dobrze przygotowani i chcemy to wygrać. Następnie dodał jeszcze: Wygraliśmy trzy mecze z rzędu, ale od czasu do czasu przytrafia się i porażka. Teraz musimy po prostu wyciągnąć z niej wnioski i nie popełniać podobnych błędów. Teraz każdy punkt będzie bardzo cenny. Szkoda, że przegraliśmy przed własną publicznością, trochę nam to skomplikowało sprawy, ale nie ma co nad tym lamentować. Czas podnieść głowy i patrzeć do przodu. Mamy jeszcze sporo meczów do wygrania, zanim sezon się skończy. *Melo w Aresenalu, ale za van Persie? :Juventus ustosunkował się do zainteresowania Arsenalu Londyn piłkarzem Starej Damy, Felipe Melo. Szefowie Bianconerich zakomunikowali Anglikom, że oddadzą im Brazylijczyka, ale tylko w zamian za Robina van Persie. Jak podali dziennikarze Daily Mail, szefowie Juve wykluczyli możliwość sprzedaży Melo "tak po prostu". Jeśli mieliby się zdecydować na takie rozwiązanie, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, iż Arsene Wenger chciałby mieć Melo w składzie, Arsenal musiałby zaproponować im kartę jednego z trójki: Robin van Persie, Gael Clichy lub Bacary Sagna. W przypadku pożegnania z Melo Bianconeri mieliby sprowadzić dodatkowo Miguela Veloso ze Sportingu Lizbona. 120px|right *Higuain znów odrzuca ofertę Realu :Oprócz Francka Ribery'ego z Juventusem od jakiegoś czasu łączony jest piłkarz Realu, Gonzalo Higuain. El Pipita, jak nazywany jest ów zawodnik od dziecka, w dalszym ciągu nie może dojść do porozumienia z szefostwem hiszpańskiego klubu i istnieje prawdopodobieństwo, że latem zmieni pracodawcę. Higuain już drugi raz odrzucił propozycję przedłużenia kontraktu, przedstawioną mu przez Królewskich. W tym sezonie zawodnik strzelił już 16 bramek, a skoro jest skuteczny, oczekuje wyższego wynagrodzenia. Najpierw chciał 6 milionów euro, teraz żąda 8 milionów. Pieniądze spore, choć Hiszpanie byliby rzecz jasna w stanie je wyłożyć, gdyby tylko chcieli. Higuainem interesuje się Juventus, interesuje się też nim Roberto Mancini i jego Manchester City. Operacja sprowadzenia piłkarza do Turynu byłaby dosyć trudna do zrealizowania, jako że nie kosztowałby on mniej niż 30 milionów euro, nie wspominając o negocjacjach dotyczących warunków pracy z nim samym. Z drugiej jednak strony zdaniem wielu transfer ten pomógłby rozwiązać problemy z linią ataku Juventusu. Higuain ma dopiero 22 lata i wciąż się rozwija, a już teraz ma wiele do zaoferowania. *Africa dream :Żegnanie się z koszulką reprezentacji jest na pewno jedną z ostatnich rzeczy, jakie ma w swoich planach. Kapitan Juventusu, Alex Del Piero, przyznał, że nadal ufa, iż uda mu się polecieć do RPA i wraz z kadrą obronić tytuł mistrzowski. Wciąż o tym marzę - powiedział przy okazji prezentacji programu Paraolimpiady w Vancouver, która odbędzie się od 12 do 21 marca. To jasne, że Mistrzostwa Świata są moim wielkim marzeniem. Miejsce w drużynie narodowej to maksimum, w jakie może mierzyć sportowiec i reprezentowanie swojej ojczyzny podczas mundialu to radość nie do opisania. Wiele grałem już w tej koszulce, nie obeszło się bez tych smutniejszych momentów, ale wszystko zostało zrekompensowane przez emocje towarzyszące wygraniu Pucharu Świata. Mundial 2014? Postaram się i o to.... 120px|right *Iaquinta: Razem z Diego wrócimy na szczyt :Vincenzo Iaquinta wraca do gry! Włoch zagrał już we wczorajszym towarzyskim meczu z ekipą Bra, do tego w udzielonym wywiadzie przyznał, że cieszy się z powrotu i wierzy w możliwości Juventusu. Iaquinta stwierdził: Nie mogę się doczekać powrotu na oficjalne boiska. Wierzę, że ze mną i Diego w składzie wrócimy tam, gdzie nasze miejsce. Chcę pomóc Diego, chcę wesprzeć go w szybkim rozgrywaniu piłki i w otwartej grze. Odsiedziałem swoje, odcierpiałem tyle samo, więc teraz chcę wygrać Ligę Europejską i skończyć sezon w pierwszej czwórce w tabeli Serie A. *Juventus wygrywa 8:1 z Bra :Juventus rozegrał wczoraj towarzyski mecz z drużyną Bra, grającą na co dzień w lidze regionalnej (Eccelenza). Spotkanie zakończyło się zwycięstwem Bianconerich 8:1, a udział wzięli w nim między innymi Vincenzo Iaquinta i Christian Poulsen. Iaquinta wrócił - i choć nie strzelił wczoraj bramki, pokazał się z bardzo dobrej strony. Alberto Zaccheroni już wie, że ma więcej opcji w ataku. Co więcej, świetnie zagrał Ciro Immobile, którego Zac najpewniej będzie coraz częściej brał pod uwagę przy ustalaniu kadry na mecze pierwszej drużyny. We wczorajszym spotkaniu Immobile zdobył hat-tricka. Christian Poulsen zagrał przez godzinę, co również jest pozytywnym znakiem w obliczu najbliższych spotkań. Duńczyk niebawem wróci do normalnej regularnej gry. Juventus zmierzył się z ekipą Bra w nieco innym składzie. Kontuzje oraz nieobecności związane z meczami reprezentacji narodowych zmusiły Zaccheroniego do szukania nowych rozwiązań, co w przypadku sparingów jest dobrym sposobem na wypróbowanie świeżych pomysłów. Eksperymentalny skład ekipy Bianconerich opierał się na Pinsoglio w bramce, obronie w składzie: Zebina, Ferrero, Romano i Grosso, drugiej linii złożonej z trzech piłkarzy: Pirrotta, Poulsen i Belcastro, oraz trzech napastnikach: Trezeguet, Iaquincie i Paoluccim. W meczu zagrał również Alex Manninger, z tym, że w obozie przeciwnika. Austriak stanął między słupkami bramki Bra. Pierwsza połowa meczu zakończyła się wynikiem 2:0 dla Juventusu. Pierwszą bramkę zdobył Paoulcci po podaniu Trezeguet, który niebawem sam zdobył pięknego gola. W drugiej połowie skład zmienił się niemal całkowicie. Grosso został zmieniony przez Crivello, natomiast za Belcastro wszedł Giuseppe Giovinco. Po kwadransie z boiska zeszli Iaquinta, Trezeguet, Paolucci, Poulsen i Zebina, weszli z kolei Immobile, Iago, Filippo Boniperti i Bamba. Wcześniej jednak Paolucci podwyższył wynik na 3:0. Czwartą bramkę zdobył Bamba, po czym w końcu strzelili piłkarze Bra. Gola na 4:1 zdobył Mirko Ferrero. Następnie na boisku istniał już niemal tylko Immobile, który zdobył klasycznego hat-tricka, doprowadzając do stanu 7:1 dla Juve. Dzieło uwieńczone zostało trafieniem młodego Bonipertiego. 120px|right *Melo: Powrót do Florencji będzie wyjątkowy :Mecz z Fiorentiną będzie miał szczególne znaczenie dla Felipe Melo, który w zeszłym sezonie reprezentował właśnie jej barwy. Jego odejście z Florencji i przeprowadzka do Juventusu wywołała niesmak wśród kibiców Violi. W wywiadzie udzielonym dziennikarzom Sky Sport Melo przyznał ostatnio: Pod wodzą Zaccheroniego pracuje mi się naprawdę dobrze, zrobiłem już nawet pewne postępy. Zaczęliśmy już wygrywać, nie mówiąc tu o meczu z Palermo. Przed nami kolejny bardzo trudny pojedynek, tym razem z Fiorentiną. To bardzo dobra taktycznie drużyna, ale ten mecz musimy wygrać, ponieważ jesteśmy Juve, a Juve musi wygrywać za każdym razem. Następnie dodał jeszcze: Powrót do Florencji będzie dla mnie czymś wyjątkowym. To miasto będę pamiętał zawsze, bo dało mi naprawdę wiele: zaprowadziło mnie między innymi do reprezentacji narodowej i... do Juventusu. *Juventus znów chce kupić Veloso :Portugalskie media poinformowały o zainteresowaniu Juventusu piłkarzem Sportingu Lizbona, Miguelem Veloso. Jak podaje dziennik Record, Alessio Secco chce skorzystać z tego, że dobrze zna się z agentem zawodnika, Jorge Mendesem. Problemem jest jednak cena karty zawodniczej piłkarza, a właściwie klauzula odejścia zawarta w jego kontrakcie: 30 milionów euro. 120px|right *Higuain odrzucił ofertę Realu :Gonzalo Higuain, którym interesuje się Juventus i Manchester City, odrzucił ofertę przedłużenia kontraktu, przedstawioną mu przez szefostwo Realu Madryt. Czy to oznacza, że piłkarz się tylko targuje, czy też - jak twierdzą media - wkrótce zmieni barwy klubowe? Higuain ma już dosyć zarabiania mniej niż koledzy z drużyny, w związku z czym nie zaakceptował warunków zaproponowanych mu ostatnio przez szefostwo hiszpańskiego klubu. Zawodnik Królewskich zażądał kontraktu gwarantującego mu zarobki na poziomie 6 milionów euro! Na razie Hiszpanie nie chcą się na to zgodzić, ale kto wie, czy biorąc pod uwagę fakt, iż na Gonzalo czają się już włodarze Juve i Manchesteru City, nie przystaną na jego żądania... *Trap: Chcę wrócić, ale nie jako trener :Giovanni Trapattoni przyznał w ostatnim wywiadzie, że przed zatrudnieniem Zaccheroniego szefowie Bianconerich zaproponowali mu współpracę z Juventusem w charakterze trenera pierwszej drużyny. Dlaczego więc popularny "Trap" nim nie został? Niech sam wytłumaczy się ze swojej decyzji: Odrzucenie oferty Juventusu nie było dla mnie łatwe - przyznał. Szefowie klubu zaproponowali mi jednak zadanie, jakiego nie mogłem się podjąć: miałem trenować pierwszą drużynę, tymczasem ja już miałem zespół pod swoją opieką. Oczywiście, że chciałbym wrócić do Juve, ale w innej roli niż trenera. 120px|right *Moggi: Capello nie wróci do Juve :Choć media włoskie podały wczoraj wieczorem informację, z której wynika, iż do Turynu w roli trenera Juventusu może powrócić Fabio Capello, zdaniem Luciano Moggiego (na zdjęciu, po prawej) nie ma nawet takiej opcji. Zapytany o zdanie w tej kwestii Moggi powiedział krótko i zwięźle: Niemożliwe. Prawdopodobieństwo tego, że Capello wróci do trenerki Juventusu przy obecnym zarządzie nie jest nawet bliskie zeru. Ono równa się zero. *Kevin Kuranyi o krok od Juventusu :190 cm wzrostu, 80 kg żywej wagi, 0 zł (lub, jak kto woli: euro) za kartę zawodniczą. Z raportów wynika że bardzo blisko Juventusu jest napastnik Schalke 04, Kevin Kuranyi. Informacje na ten temat podali dziennikarze Sky Sport 24. W żyłach ojca piłkarza płynie urugwajsko-brazylijska krew, matka jest z Panamy. Sam Kuranyi urodził się w Brazylii, wychował się jednak w Niemczech, którego kraju barwy zdecydował się ostatecznie reprezentować. Teraz jest o krok od porozumienia z szefostwem Bianconerich, którzy latem zupełnie za darmo chcą go sprowadzić do Turynu. Dokładnie jutro napastnik niemieckiego klubu kończy 28 lat. Był już bliski przejścia do Liverpoolu w styczniu, teraz prawie dogadał się z Juve - o ile wierzyć raportom, na jakie powołują się media. 120px|right *Del Piero: Odegramy się, zobaczycie! :Zawiedziony, rozczarowany, ale spokojny o formę Juventusu Alessandro Del Piero zapowiedział, że Bianconeri odegrają się za dzisiejszą porażkę z Palermo w następnych meczach. Po meczu Alex powiedział: Czy uczyniliśmy krok do tyłu? W sensie wyniku - jak najbardziej. Musimy wziąć jednak pod uwagę to, że nie ma z nami wielu piłkarzy. W tym tygodniu odpadł ze składu Amauri, a kiedy gramy trzy mecze w ciągu jednego tygodnia, przyda się każdy. Z jeszcze innej strony nigdy nie twierdziliśmy, że wszystkie problemy mamy już za sobą. Może to żadne alibi, ale przegraliśmy po bardzo intensywnych dwóch tygodniach. Następnie dodał: Cieszę się, że drużyna stara się grać z meczu na mecz coraz lepiej. Czwartkowy mecz trochę nas wymęczył i to było widać dzisiaj wieczorem. Czy mało biegaliśmy? W poprzednich meczach na pewno nie, dzisiaj - pewnie tak. Musimy jednak też uchylić czapki przed Palermo, bo oni biegali jak nakręceni i grali bardzo dobrze. My od pierwszej minuty próbowaliśmy ustawić mecz po naszemu, ale Palermo było przygotowane na grę z kontry, stąd na samym początku nieźle ich przycisnęliśmy. Przed nami wiele pracy, ale wszyscy będziemy chcieli się odegrać za dzisiejszą porażkę już w najbliższym meczu. *Zaccheroni: Brak kondycji, Panowie! :Przyczyna porażki z Palermo? Zdaniem Zaccheroniego kiepska kondycja fizyczna drużyny. Włoch powiedział po końcowym gwizdku, co myśli na temat dzisiejszej postawy Juve i - co ciekawe - zapowiedział, że Diego usiądzie na ławce rezerwowych. Zach powiedział: Chyba zaczynam już łapać, o co chodzi z tą moją drużyną... Zdobywaliśmy do tej pory punkty dzięki składnej grze, z piłkarzami, których mieliśmy do dyspozycji. Rozgrywki pucharowe sprawiły, że nasi czołowi piłkarze musieli zagrać więcej, w zasadzie już z Bologną męczyliśmy się niemiłosiernie, ale jakoś się jeszcze wtedy udało, głównie dzięki zmianom w środku pola. Dzisiaj Palermo rozłożyło nas na łopatki. Po pierwsze, przetrwali pierwszą połowę. Co jak co, ale trzeba przyznać, że pierwsze pół godziny wyszło nam naprawdę nieźle, choć rozgrywaliśmy piłkę zbyt wolno. Zabrakło mi przebłysku geniuszu, w efekcie bramki. Palermo z kolei bardzo mądrze nas wyczekało. Najpierw przetrwali szturm, a kiedy w drugiej połowie my biegaliśmy już z językami na brodach, oni nas po prostu zabiegali i zmasakrowali pod względem kondycji fizycznej. Brak geniuszu to również komentarz pod adresem Diego, który nie dość, że dziś znów nie zachwycał, to jeszcze puściły mu nerwy, kiedy schodził z boiska, żegnany gwizdami kibiców obu drużyn. Chłopak jest już zmęczony i jeśli tylko mógłbym to zrobić, posadziłbym go na ławce na kilka tygodni. Od początku sezonu on, Chiellini i Melo grają w każdym meczu. Można więc zrozumieć, że coraz gorzej im to wychodzi. Jeśli mamy pretensje do Diego, to i wszyscy możemy pójść do domu. Cały czas czekam na powrót kontuzjowanych, kiedy tylko będę miał go kim zastąpić, Diego odpocznie sobie przez jakiś czas. 120px|right *26/38: Juventus-Palermo 0:2 :US Palermo zwyciężyło na zakończenie 26 serii zmagań w Serie A z Juventusem w Turynie 0:2. Spotkanie rozstrzygnęło się w drugiej połowie kiedy to padły oba gole dla gości - autorstwa Miccoliego i Budana. Dzięki temu zwycięstwu Palermo przeskoczyło Juve w tabeli i to Rosanero na tą chwilę zajmują pozycję dającą grę w Lidze Mistrzów. Od początku meczu inicjatywa była po stronie gospodarzy. Już w ósmej minucie bliski zdobycia gola był Felipe Melo. Po dośrodkowaniu rodaka Diego, defensywny pomocnik wyskoczył najwyżej i uderzył minimalnie nad bramką. W 12 minucie odgryzło się, w jednej z nielicznych akcji ofensywnych, Palermo - uderzał Antonio Nocerino, ale Manninger, choć na raty, wybronił to uderzenie. Doskonałą sytuację dziesięć minut później stworzył sobie Antonio Candreva, który świetnie dopasował się do drużyny Starej Damy. Pomocnik oddał strzał-dośrodkowanie, które mało brakowało, a znalazłoby się w bramce gości. Zaskoczonego bramkarza uratował słupek. Niespełna kilkadziesiąt minut później fantastyczną główkę w kierunku bramki Rossanero posłał David Trezeguet - i tym razem piłka nie znalazła drogi do siatki. Bianconeri cały czas byli w natarciu. W 28 minucie przypomniał o sobie kapitan, Alessandro Del Piero, który zdecydował się na uderzenie zza pola karnego. Futbolówka minęła słupek w niezbyt dużej odległości. W pierwszej odsłonie gry szansę miał jeszcze Diego, który po składnej akcji całego zespołu uderzył z pola karnego... lekko i prosto w bramkarza. Jedną z niewielu swoich akcji Palermo przeprowadziło w ostatnich minutach przed przerwą, kiedy to idealną w tempo piłkę dostał w polu karnym Miccoli, ale nie zdołał jej sięgnąć. Do przerwy więc było 0:0 choć sporą przewagę miało Juve, jednak nic z niej nie wynikało, gdyż Bianconeri nie potrafili wykorzystać nadarzających się okazji. Po wznowieniu gry do głosu doszli goście z Sycylii. Pierwsze ostrzeżenie przyszło w 55 minucie, kiedy to po szybkiej kontrze i wyjściu na wolne pole, strzelał Pastore. Drugiego już nie było, gdyż w 60 minucie Miccoli wyprowadził Sycylijczyków na prowadzenie 1:0. Byłemu graczowi Juventusu wyszedł strzał życia, kiedy zza pola karnego, zakręcił futbolówkę tak, że wpadła ona idealnie w okienko bramki Bianconerich. Manninger tylko odprowadził piłkę wzrokiem. Strata gola podziałała na Juventus niczym płachta na byka. Nie minęło dużo czasu, a podopieczni Zaccheroniego doprowadzili do wyrównania. Sędzia nie uznał jednak gola, gdyż uznał, że jeden z będących na spalonym graczy Juve przeszkadzał w obronie strzału Cannavaro golkiperowi gości. Juventus bardzo chciał zdobyć prawidłowego gola, czego niezmiernie bliski był Giorgio Chiellini, którego wolej niemalże musnął słupek bramki Palermo. Swoją szansę miał Del Piero, ale Il Capitano nie potrafił pokonać Salvatore Sirigu nawet z rzutu wolnego. Za to Palermo zdobyło, w 81 minucie bramkę niemal z niczego, kiedy to za krótko do tyłu zagrał Zdenek Grygera, a wychodzącego wślizgiem Manningera wyprzedził Igor Budan i wpakował piłkę do pustej bramki, pogrążając tym samym Bianconerich, gdyż do ostatniego gwizdka sędziego wynik nie uległ już zmianie. :Juventus Turyn-US Palermo 0:2 :0:1 Miccoli 60 :0:2 Budan 81 :Juventus: Manninger - Grygera, Cannavaro, Chiellini, De Ceglie (80' Grosso) - Candreva, Felipe Melo, Sissoko - Diego (89' Zebina) - Del Piero (80' Paolucci), Trezeguet :Palermo: Sirigu - Cassani, Kjaer, Bovo, Balzaretti - Migliaccio (86' Blasi), Liverani, Nocerino - Pastore - Miccoli (80' Budan), Hernandez (69' Cavani) :Żółte kartki: Candreva 6', Sissoko 75' (Juventus) - Cassani 67' (Palermo) :Sędzia: Paolo Valeri *Tacconi: Kto wygra? Piękny futbol! :Swoje zdanie na temat nadchodzącego meczu ligowego Juventusu wyraził także były bramkarz turyńczyków, Stefano Tacconi. Na Stadio Olimpico będziemy świadkami pięknego spektaklu. Drużyny zagrają w otwarte karty, biorąc pod uwagę łakomy kąsek, jaki jest w wstawce. Palermo pokazało, że są w stanie zmierzyć się z każdym zespołem. Zwycięzcą tego meczu będzie bez cienia wątpliwości piękny futbol. Piłkarze Zampariniego na pewno pokarzą się w Europie, trzeba tylko odkryć, czy będzie to Liga Mistrzów, czy też Liga Europy. Tacconi nie kryje zdziwienia z powodu odejścia Zengi: Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego tak się stało. Być może Walter potrzebował więcej czasu na budowę zespołu, tak jak Rossi. Na koniec były gracz Bianconerich skierował uwagę na golkiperów obydwu zespołów - Buffona i Sirigu. Buffon w niedzielę nie wystąpi, zobaczymy natomiast jego spadkobiercę - Sirigu. To bardzo dobry piłkarz. Prawdopodobnie jest prototypem nowoczesnego bramkarza, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że potrafi łączyć siłę i elastyczność. Jestem zadowolony z polityki propagowanej przez Palermo, zawsze należałoby promować zdolną młodzież. 120px|right *Cavani: Śnię o grze dla Juve :Edinson Cavani wyleczył się już z wirusa żołądkowego i całkiem możliwe, że zobaczymy go w niedzielnym meczu Juventusu z Palermo. Tymczasem piłkarz wyznał ostatnio coś, co zapewne nie przysporzyło mu sympatii wśród tifosich klubu z Sycylii. Marzę o grze w koszulce Juventusu. Marzyłem o tym już, gdy miałem 13 lat i grałem w Urugwaju. Juventus był wówczas niepokonany. Szalałem z powodu Del Piero i Trezeguet. Teraz chcę dać z siebie wszystko tu, w Palermo, aby pewnego dnia doczekać się jakiegoś wspaniałego powołania. A zainteresowanie Juventusu byłoby nim z pewnością, jednak tylko Bóg zna moją przyszłość. W pierwszym meczu z Palermo padł wynik 2-0 dla gospodarzy po golach Simplicio i właśnie Cavaniego. Teraz jednak boiskowe fakty wskazują na to, że Stara Dama powoli zaczyna sobie przypominać, jak się gra i wygrywa. Jutrzejszy mecz będzie istotny w każdym sensie. Juventus to zawsze Juventus i będąc na czwartym miejscu ma coś więcej niż pozostałe ekipy. Postaramy się popełnić jak najmniej błędów, także dlatego, że zależy nam na występie w Lidze Mistrzów. Jesteśmy w formie, co udowodniliśmy już w ważnych meczach. *19 powołanych na Palermo :Kadra Juventusu na mecz z Palermo liczy 19 piłkarzy. Nie ma Buffona, Caceresa, Giovinco, Camoranesiego, Amauriego i pozostałych kontuzjowanych, wrócił Grosso. Marchisio nie zagra z uwagi na kartki. Poniżej pełna lista powołanych na Palermo: :Bramkarze: 13 Manninger, 41 Pinsoglio :Obrońcy: 3 Chiellini, 5 Cannavaro, 6 Grosso, 15 Zebina, 21 Grygera, 29 De Ceglie, 33 Legrottaglie :Pomocnicy: 4 Felipe Melo, 7 Salihamidzic, 22 Sissoko, 26 Candreva, 28 Diego, 39 Marrone :Napastnicy: 10 Del Piero, 17 Trezeguet, 27 Paolucci, 40 Immobile nazwa linku Luty 120px|right *Amauri kontuzjowany: 25 dni przerwy! :Uraz, jakiego doznał wczoraj Brazylijczyk Amauri okazał się poważny, w związku z czym piłkarz będzie pauzował przez niemal cały najbliższy miesiąc. Lekarze ocenili bowiem, że zawodnik będzie gotowy do gry dopiero za jakieś 25 dni. Dzisiejsze badania, jakim został poddany Amauri, potwierdziły wstępne prognozy. Brazylijczyk doznał kontuzji ścięgna mięśnia dwugłowego lewego uda. Amauri ledwo się więc rozstrzelał, a już musi odpocząć od gry. Żadnego Palermo, żadnej Fiorentiny, Sampdorii i Napoli. *Manninger: bez straty gola o wiele lepiej :Sytuacja analogiczna do tej z zeszłego sezonu - w jednym z kluczowych momentów Gigi Buffon łapie kontuzję i między słupkami przychodzi stanąć Manningerowi. I to jemu przyjdzie bronić bramki Bianconerich w nadchodzących spotkaniach ligowych oraz w dwumeczu z Fulham. Austriak poradził sobie w swoim debiucie w Lidze Europy bardzo dobrze, nie wpuszczając ani jednego gola. Przed mikrofonami Sky Sport 24 Alex stwierdził: Muszę przyznać, że na początku łatwo nie było. Od miesiąca nie grałem żadnego meczu. Moja pierwsza interwencja nie należała do najlepszych, cale szczęście, że nie przyniosło to żadnych konsekwencji. Bardzo ważne jest zakończenie spotkania bez ani jednego straconego gola, potrzebowałem czystego konta, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że w ciągu tygodnia zawsze wiele pracujemy z trenerem w tej sferze. Zaccheroni okazał się porządnym i doświadczonym szkoleniowcem - było nam to potrzebne dla odzyskania straconej równowagi. Wynik 0-0 przejdzie do historii nie tylko i wyłącznie ze względu na zapewnienie przejścia do kolejnej fazy Ligi Europy i nie tylko jako mecz bez straconego gola, ale również ze względu na wspaniały doping, o jaki postarała się publika zgromadzona na Stadio Olimpico w Turynie. Kiedy grasz na swoim obiekcie, musisz dać odczuć ten ciężar swojemu rywalowi. Wczoraj czuliśmy się jak u siebie w domu i udało nam się osiągnąć ważny rezultat. Kiedy wszyscy jesteśmy zunifikowani - zarówno piłkarze jak i kibice - wówczas stajemy się jeszcze silniejsi. Oczekujemy takiej samej pomocy z ich strony także nadchodzącej niedzieli w pojedynku z Palermo. 120px|right *Grygera: Ważne, że nie straciliśmy bramki :30-letni obrońca Juventusu, były piłkarz Ajaksu, Zdenek Grygera, wypowiedział się po meczu, w którym wczoraj Bianconeri zremisowali bezbramkowo z holenderską drużyną. Czech powiedział przed kamerami Juventus Channel: Jesteśmy na pewno zadowoleni z tego, że gramy dalej. Udało nam się wygrać w dwumeczu 2:1, do tego wynik ten osiągnęliśmy na Amsterdam Arena. W rewanżu też chcieliśmy wygrać, ale najważniejsze, że zagraliśmy na zero z tyłu. Następnie stwierdził jeszcze: Byliśmy bardzo zgrani, wiedzieliśmy, do czego dążymy, nie chcieliśmy stracić bramki - wszystko to było bardzo istotne. *Trezeguet: Dobry mecz, ładny awans :Nie takiego występu oczekiwali od niego dziś wieczorem kibice Juventusu. David Trezeguet był niemal zupełnie niewidoczny na boisku, sam jednak jest zadowolony po meczu z Ajaksem - głównie z powodu awansu do dalszego etapu rozgrywek europejskich. Trezegol powiedział po mecz: Awansowaliśmy dalej w bardzo dobrym stylu, gramy w 1/8 finału, rozegraliśmy świetny mecz. Nie było łatwo, ale Juve powoli się odnajduje. Następnie dodał: Powoli wracają też do nas piłkarze leczący kontuzje, dlatego tym bardziej udaje się nam odzyskiwać właściwą determinację. Wiadomo, co nas czeka teraz - dalsza ciężka praca i jeszcze niejeden trudny mecz. 120px|right *Zaccheroni: Najważniejszy był awans :Po meczu z Ajaksem wypowiedział się trener Juve, Alberto Zaccheroni. Włoch powiedział kilka słów o samym spotkaniu, o awansie i o reakcji Brazylijczyka Diego na przeprowadzoną przez Zaca zmianę. Włoski trener jest zadowolony: Dziś wieczorem najważniejsze było dla nas to, by awansować dalej i to nam się udało. Następnie dodał: Wynik osiągnięty na wyjeździe okazał się dla nas tym bardziej istotny. Dziś próbowaliśmy też coś ustrzelić, dwa czy trzy razy Holendrzy wybijali piłkę z linii bramkowej. Po pierwszej połowie, kiedy to remisowaliśmy 0:0, wolałem utrzymać taki wynik, dlatego postawiliśmy na obronę i grę z kontry. Dziś istotne było nie tyle zwycięstwo, co zapewnienie sobie gry w dalszym etapie rozgrywek. Dlatego też druga połowa wyglądała, jak wyglądała. Ważne też, że po wielu meczach, w których traciliśmy bramki, w tym udało się zachować czyste konto. Taktyka i ustawienie to kwestia dosyć elastyczna, wystarczy dobrze je zinterpretować. Powtórzę jeszcze raz: dziś ważny był nie tyle styl czy widowisko, nawet nie tyle wygrana, co awans. Zmieniony na 20 minut przed końcem Diego był wyraźnie niezadowolony z decyzji podjętej przez Zaccheroniego. Nie przejąłem się tym jakoś zbytnio, może jutro pogadamy sobie o tym w cztery oczy. Mogę go zrozumieć, bo nikt nie lubi być zmieniany, ale nie sądzę, żeby wynikł z tego jakiś poważniejszy problem. Na temat kontuzji Amauriego po zaledwie kwadransie gry powiedział z kolei: Piłkarz doznał urazu mięśni, jutro przyjrzymy się temu bardziej dokładnie. Mamy nadzieję, że to nic poważnego. Na boisko wrócili za to Trezeguet i Camoranesi... Potrzebujemy wszystkich, moi piłkarze wiedzą o tym doskonale. Kiedy nie mam zbytniego wyboru, grają zwykle ci sami a to nie jest do końca dobre. Wierzę, że Trezeguet i Camoranesi odnajdą właściwą sobie formę. Camor jest tak samo utalentowany co Diego, Candreva czy Del Piero. Może nam dać bardzo wiele, dlatego wierzę, że niebawem będzie mógł zagrać cały mecz. Obaj na pewno przydadzą się mi w niedzielę, choć ostatecznie to ja podejmę decyzję o składzie, którym wyjdziemy na boisko. Oczekuję, że drużyna to rozumie i że to jest jasne. Na koniec padło pytanie o Vincenzo Iaquintę, który jak nie grał, tak nie gra... Trenuje z nami już drugi tydzień. Przygotowuje się do powrotu, choć nie naciskamy na niego niepotrzebnie. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, niedługo wróci do gry. *1/16 LE - rewanż: Juventus-Ajax 0:0 :Ajax Amsterdam nie zdołał odrobić straty jednej bramki z pierwszego spotkania z Juventusem Turyn i remisując na wyjeździe 0:0 pożegnał się z rozgrywkami Ligi Europejskiej. Włosi w 1/8 finału zagrają z Fulham FC. Pierwszy naprawdę groźny strzał meczu został oddany po nieco ponad kwadransie gry, gdy po rzucie rożnym dla gospodarzy głową uderzał Sissoko, ale piłka trafiła tylko w słupek, a z dobitką nie zdążył Trezeguet, który chwilę wcześniej zastąpił kontuzjowanego Amauriego. Rzuty rożne bite przez Del Piero stanowiły zresztą poważne zagrożenie dla bramki gości. W 30. minucie dwukrotnie musieli wybijać oni futbolówkę z linii bramkowej. Ta część gry zakończyła się ostatecznie bezbramkowym remisem. Także w drugich 45 minutach rywalizacji nie oglądaliśmy goli, a gra przypominała bardziej piłkarskie szachy. Ajax chciał zaatakować rywala i wyrwać mu awans, ale wyraźnie nie był w stanie sforsować dobrze dziś dysponowanej defensywy Juventusu. Tym samym w kolejnej rundzie zagra drużyna z Turynu, której rywalem będzie Fulham Londyn. :Juventus Turyn-Ajax Amsterdam 0:0 :Juventus: Manninger - Grygera, Legrottaglie, Chiellini, De Ceglie - Sissoko, Felipe Melo, Marchisio - Diego (70' Camoranesi) - Del Piero (87' Candreva), Amauri (14' Trezeguet) :Ajax: Stekelenburg - Van der Wiel, Oleguer, Alderweireld, Vertonghen - De Zeeuw, Enoh (77' Rommedahl), Eriksen - De Jong - Pantelic (74' Emanuelson), Sulejmani (64' Suk) :Żółte kartki: Felipe Melo 62' (Juventus) - Enoh 70', Eriksen 85', Vertonghen 86' (Ajax) :Sędzia: Laurent Duhamel 120px|right *20 powołanych na mecz z Ajaksem :Buffon będzie pauzował przez 30 dni, Fabio Grosso leczy lekki uraz mięśni, za to zdrowy jest już David Trezeguet. Zaccheroni wybrał 20 piłkarzy na mecz z Ajaksem - spośród tych, których miał rzecz jasna do dyspozycji. W kadrze znalazł się Camoranesi, nie ma jeszcze jednak Sebastiana Giovinco. :Pełna lista powołanych na Ajax przedstawia się następująco: :Bramkarze: 13 Manninger, 41 Pinsoglio :Obrońcy: 3 Chiellini, 5 Cannavaro, 15 Zebina, 21 Grygera, 29 De Ceglie, 33 Legrottaglie :Pomocnicy: 4 Felipe Melo, 8 Marchisio, 16 Camoranesi, 22 Sissoko, 26 Candreva, 28 Diego, 39 Marrone :Napastnicy: 10 Del Piero, 11 Amauri, 17 Trezeguet, 7 Paolucci, 40 Immobile *Buffon kontuzjowany, 3 tygodnie przerwy :Gianluigi Buffon doznał kontuzji i nie zagra w rewanżowym meczu z Ajaksem oraz w ligowym z Palermo. Bramkarz Juventusu będzie pauzował przez 30 najbliższych dni. Problemem są mięśnie przywodziciele prawego uda. Oznacza to, że w najbliższych spotkaniach między słupkami bramki zobaczymy Alexa Manningera. 120px|right *Zaccheroni na konferencji prasowej :W konferencji prasowej zorganizowanej w przeddzień meczu Juventusu z Ajaksem udział wziął Alberto Zaccheroni. Włoch zapewnił, iż mimo korzystnego rezultatu, jaki Bianconeri wywieźli tydzień temu z Amsterdamu, do awansu jeszcze długa i niełatwa droga. Zac zapewnił: Przed pierwszym meczem byliśmy przekonani, że powinniśmy podejść do Ajaksu z ogromnym respektem. Dzisiaj wiemy, że musimy tym bardziej ich uszanować, zwłaszcza po tym, co nam pokazali w zeszły czwartek. Grają świetnie, atakują i bronią się całą drużyną. Przeszliśmy ciężką próbę, na szczęście wywieźliśmy z Holandii dobry dla nas wynik. Chcę jednak, byśmy jutro podjęli Ajax z tą samą determinacją i wiarą we własne siły, jak ostatnio. Następnie dodał: W rozgrywkach z systemem typowo pucharowych albo grasz dalej, albo odpadasz. My chcemy zostać na ringu i walczyć, do tego z meczu na mecz dążymy do tego, by ulepszać naszą grę, tak, by i w lidze radzić sobie coraz lepiej. Musimy postawić na dobre zgranie i pozwolić tym, którzy dołączyli do nas po kontuzjach, dobrze wejść w rytm pracy. Najbliższy miesiąc będzie dla nas bardzo trudny, dlatego tym bardziej musimy zacisnąć zęby i wytrwale pracować. Mówiąc już bardziej o konkretach... Camoranesi trenuje z resztą grupy już od jakiegoś czasu, ale nie rozegrał jeszcze nawet całej gierki wewnętrznej. Tak naprawdę nie grał nawet przez 45 minut, dlatego tym bardziej muszę wziąć pod uwagę wiele czynników. Tak czy inaczej, na treningach radzi sobie już coraz lepiej. Następnie Zac dodał: Buffon ma problem z prawą nogą, ale mam nadzieję, że to nic poważnego. Oprócz tego obserwujemy stan zdrowia Caceresa, Trezeguet i Giovinco, ostatnio żaden z nich nie trenował. Jeśli powołam ich na mecz z Ajaksem, będzie to oznaczać, że są już w stanie grać. Oprócz pojedynku z Ajaksem niebawem Bianconeri zmierzą się z Palermo w ramach rozgrywek ligowych. Zapytany, czy ewentualne zwycięstwo jutro nie rozproszy nieco uwagi Juve, odpowiedział: Już moja w tym głowa, żeby tak się nie stało. Ryzyko zawsze jest, ale jestem tu też od tego, żeby je eliminować. Do tego podejście nieraz wymusza klasa przeciwnika, więc osobiście uważam, że nam to nie grozi. Jeśli zagramy równie uważnie, co ostatnio, jestem spokojny. Do końca sezonu trzy miesiące, dlatego trzeba żyć z tygodnia na tydzień, z meczu na mecz, dążąc do stałych postępów. *19 piłkarz Ajaksu powołanych na Juve :Znamy już nazwiska 19-stu śmiałków, którzy jutro wieczorem będą próbowali odebrać Bianconerim nadzieję na awans do dalszego etapu rozgrywek Ligi Europejskiej. Martin Jol powołał grupę piłkarzy, jakich ma do dyspozycji, na ten pojedynek. W telegraficznym skrócie: wraca Hiszpan Gabri, nie zobaczymy za to napastnika Suareza. Poniżej pełna lista powołanych zawodników Ajaksu na mecz z Juve. :Maarten Stekelenburg, Gregory van der Wiel, Oleguer, Jan Vertonghen, Urby Emanuelson, Marko Pantelic, Miralem Sulejmani, Kenneth Vermeer, Gabri, Toby Alderweireld, Eyong Enoh, Siem de Jong, Vurnon Anita, Dennis Rommedahl, George Ogararu, Hyun Jun Suk, Demy de Zeeuw, Nicolás Lodeiro, Christian Eriksen 120px|right *Trezeguet kontuzjowany, reszta zdrowieje :David Trezeguet znowu kontuzjowany! Dzisiaj Francuz nie wziął udziału w treningu ze względu na uraz, a właściwie zmęczenie mięśni przywodzicieli prawego uda. Tym samym nie zobaczymy go najpewniej w rewanżowym meczu z Ajaksem. Dobre informacje dotyczą za to stanu zdrowia Sissoko, Iaquinty i Poulsena. Wszyscy trzej pracowali już normalnie na boisku, co zwłaszcza w przypadku dwóch ostatnich oznacza pewien krok w przód. Malijczyk z kolei wyleczył zapalenie żołądka i też już normalnie trenuje. *Palermo jednak nie chce Cannavaro? :Agent włoskiego weterana Fabio Cannavaro zaprzeczył, jakoby klub włoskiej Serie A US Palermo składał ofertę w ostatnim czasie dla jego klienta. Enrico Fedele podkreślił, że jego podopiecznemu w lecie kończy się obecna umowa z Juventusem Turyn i wtedy zacznie zastanawiać się nad swoją przyszłością. - Nie mieliśmy żadnej oferty. W kwietniu, bądź maju spotkamy się z władzami Juventusu i przedyskutujemy możliwość podpisania nowej umowy przez zawodnika. Fabio czuje się ostatnio dobrze, a fakt, iż siedział ostatnio na ławce wiąże się z urazem nogi na jaki wcześniej się uskarżał. Myślę jednak, że w najbliższym spotkaniu Ligi Europejskiej z Ajaksem Amsterdam już wystąpi - podkreślił Enrico Fedele. 120px|right *Bologna ma pretensje do sędziego: Del Piero zagrał ręką! :W trzecim z czterech ostatnich meczów ligowych kapitan Juventusu Turyn, Alessandro Del Piero podpadł zawodnikom rywala. Wcześniej za wymuszenie rzutów karnych, tym razem za zagranie piłki ręką w akcji, po której Candreva zdobył zwycięską bramkę. To po podaniu Alexa pomocnik skierował piłkę do siatki. - Pozostaje ogromny żal - powiedział Antonio Busce. - Zagranie ręką Del Piero było ewidentne. Kapitan Juve zaśmiał się z tego przy Portanovie, w ten sposób potwierdzając wszystko. To, co się wydarzyło, widzieli wszyscy. Gdybym zrobił to samo, co Del Piero, bądźcie pewni, że odgwizdano by mi przewinienie. Zdarzenie było ewidentne, żeby nie powiedzieć, że rażące. Powiedziałem o tym sędziemu - dodał. Oskarżenia zawodnika potwierdza prezydent Bolonii. - W meczach przeciwko Juventusowi nigdy nie mamy szczęścia. Brakowało tylko tego, by oni strzelili bramkę po zagraniu ręką Del Piero - powiedziała Francesca Menarini. *Elkann: Świetnie widzieć takiego Alexa :W wywiadzie dla dziennikarzy La Gazzetta dello Sport John Elkann podzielił się swoimi odczuciami wobec ostatnich meczów Juventusu. Włoch wyraźnie jest zadowolony z tego, co pokazują Bianconeri i jakie wyniki osiągają. Elkann przyznał: Zatrzymanie niekończącej się fali porażek to naprawdę ogromna satysfakcja. Droga jest jeszcze długa, sezon trudny, ale widząc odradzającego się po raz kolejny Del Piero, a z nim całą drużynę wygrywającą pod wodzą świetnego kapitana... to wszystko napawa ogromnym optymizmem. 120px|right *Bianconeri już trenują :Ani jednego dnia wytchnienia nie mieli w tym tygodniu Bianconeri. Najpierw Ajax, potem Bologna, a już z powrotem trzeba wracać do treningów. Następny mecz to rewanż z Holendrami, stawką jest awans do dalszego etapu rozgrywek Ligi Europejskiej - zaangażowanie Juventusu jest więc zupełnie zrozumiałe. Wczoraj piłkarze Juve trenowali od samego rana. Ci, którzy grali w niedzielę z Bologną, skupili się na ćwiczeniach odprężających. Reszta realizowała normalny program ćwiczeń. Nie trenował Sissoko, który miał problemy natury gastrycznej: Malijczyk cierpi na zapalenie żołądka. *Candreva: Niesamowite emocje! :Dzisiaj po południu byliśmy świadkami pierwszego gola autorstwa Antonio Candrevy w koszulce Juventusu. Po świetnym zagraniu Alessandro Del Piero piłkarz ten pewnym strzałem w długi róg umieścił piłkę w siatce Bologni. Po meczu Candreva wypowiedział się na temat dzisiejszego występu. To było coś niesamowitego - przyznał. Del Piero pokazał istny geniusz, mi tylko zostało dokończyć dzieła. Po tym, jak strzeliłem bramkę, podbiegłem do kierownika drużyny Boaglio, który pracował ze mną przez ostatnie dni. Candreva, ciesząc się po zdobyciu gola, pokazał w kierunku kibiców drużyny gospodarzy gest sugerujący im, że mają się uciszyć - położył sobie palec wskazujący na ustach, jak to nieraz robią zawodnicy w takich sytuacjach. Przepraszam, jeśli tym gestem kogoś uraziłem, nie miałem tego na celu - podkreślił po meczu. Bramkę dedykuję moje rodzinie i dziewczynie. Cieszę się z tego, jak wychodzą mi te pierwsze tygodnie w roli piłkarza Juve, myślę, że dzięki pomocy całej drużyny udało mi się w pewien sposób tu zaaklimatyzować. 120px|right *Zadowolony Zaccheroni po meczu :Zadowolony - bo jakże by inaczej - Alberto Zaccheroni pochwalił po meczu z Bologną swoich podopiecznych. Choć w grze Juventusu widać jeszcze mankamenty, nikt chyba nie zaprzeczy, że Bianconeri z tygodnia na tydzień robią widoczne postępy. Juve jest znów na czwartym miejscu w tabeli. Napoli zremisowało ze Sieną, więc zwycięstwo z Bologną dało Starej Damie awans na miejsce premiowane grą w Champions League. Czy to oznacza, że Bianconeri mogą powalczyć o jeszcze więcej? Wolałbym uniknąć deklaracji, że zawojujemy jeszcze w tym sezonie ligę - powiedział Zac. Skupmy się na tym, że naszym celem jest zapewnienie sobie miejsca w przyszłorocznej edycji Champions League. Tego oczekujemy od obecnego sezonu. Musimy więc usystematyzować swoje działania, gramy coraz lepiej, więc i możemy powalczyć o ciut więcej, ale nie będziemy szumnie o tym trąbić. Gramy lepiej, choć nadal momentami strasznie się męczymy. Wspólnym wysiłkiem jednak udaje nam się osiągać sukces, a to jest w tym momencie najważniejsze. To, co zobaczył w dzisiejszym meczu włoski trener, wyraźnie go usatysfakcjonowało. Cóż, muszę przyznać, że naprawdę cieszy mnie postawa drużyny, tym bardziej, że Bologna radzi sobie w tym sezonie naprawdę dobrze, a ostatnio może była nawet lepsza niż my. Dzisiaj też rozegrali dobry, ciekawy mecz i sprawili nam sporo trudności. My z kolei namęczyliśmy się zwłaszcza przy powstrzymywaniu ich przed wykorzystywaniem okazji, jakie sobie stworzyli. Po pół godziny gry czuliśmy już w nogach czwartkowy mecz z Ajaksem. Proszę zwrócić uwagę, że przeprowadzone przeze mnie zmiany dotyczyły pewnych newralgicznych punktów naszej formacji. Zaccheroni podkreślił też fakt, iż jego zdaniem na pochwałę zasługuje za swoją pracę arbiter dzisiejszego spotkania. Chciałbym podkreślić dobrą postawę sędziego, tym bardziej, że ostatnie przygody z arbitrami nie dawały nam zbytnio spokoju. Tym razem jednak wszystko było takie, jakie powinno być. Wydaje się, że co poniektórzy nie będą mieli o czym się rozwodzić w tym tygodniu - stwierdził ironicznie, nawiązując zapewne do Jose Mourinho. Na koniec kilka słów na temat taktyki, jaką realizował w dzisiejszym meczu Juventus. Bologna atakowała nas bardzo intensywnie, dlatego dla równowagi postanowiłem w pewnym momencie wspomóc naszą defensywę. Candreva musiał bardzo szybko zaaklimatyzować się w naszej drużynie, do tego musiał przystosować się do roli, w jakiej nie występuje na co dzień. Jest przecież typowym trequartistą, jest szybki, zwrotny, z drugiej strony jednak praktycznie tylko on może mi obecnie dać gwarancję dobrego rozgrywania piłki w środku pola. Ostatnie podanie do napastnika, nieraz decydujące, często jest jego znakiem firmowym, jednocześnie jest w stanie pomóc też bardziej z tyłu. Chłopak ma potencjał do tego, by stać się jednym z najlepszych rozgrywających w naszej lidze. *[http://www.juvepedia.ubf.pl/news.php?readmore=2091 :Po niezbyt porywającym spotkaniu gracze Alberto Zaccheroniego zdołali wygrać z Bologną 2:1, po golach Diego i Antonio Candrevy. Dla gospodarzy jedyną bramkę strzelił Busce. Dzięki trzem punktom za tą wygraną i w świetle straty punktów przez Sampdorię oraz Napoli, Stara Dama przesunęła się na czwartą lokatę w tabeli. Mecz doskonale rozpoczął się dla Juventusu, którego gracze już w czwartej minucie wyszli na prowadzenie za sprawą Brazylijczyka Diego. Były zawodnik Werderu Brema wbiegł w pole karne z obrońcą na plecach i uderzył niezbyt mocno, prosto w bramkarza. Viviano jednak wypuścił futbolówkę, do której dopadł Amauri usiłując wepchnąć ja do siatki. W tym wypadku golkiper gospodarzy zachował się lepiej, ale nie na tyle dobrze, by ustrzec Bolognę od utraty gola - Diego strzelił z pięciu metrów poza zasięgiem jego ramion. W odpowiedzi dobrą sytuację dla Rossoblu miał, były Bianconeri, Marco Zalayeta. Urugwajczyk próbował pokonać piętą Buffona, który nie wyszedł z bramki. Ta sztuka okazała się jednak za trudna dla napastnika gospodarzy. Chwilę później przed kolejną szansą stanęli gracze Starej Damy. Najpierw na strzał zdecydował się Marchisio - piłkę sparował bramkarz, ale na miejscu był, chcący ją dobić, Diego. Ku rozczarowaniu kibiców gości Brazylijczyk trafił w słupek. W ostatnich minutach pierwszej połowy lepiej grali Bolończycy. Z rzutu wolnego w 35 minucie, po zagraniu ręką Felipe Melo, w spojenie słupka z poprzeczką trafił Adailton. Gdyby przymierzył nieco dokładniej Buffon nie miałby nic do powiedzenia. W doliczonym czasie gry doskonałą sytuację zmarnował Guana, który dostał idealną piłkę na 16 metr i będąc bez krycie fatalnie przestrzelił. Co nie powiodło się w pierwszych 45 minutach udało się po wznowieniu spotkania. W 50 minucie gola na 1:1 zdobył Busce. Piłkarza Bologny nie upilnował De Ceglie, a ten na raty (najpierw w słupek, później niemal wpadł z futbolówką do siatki) zdobył wyrównującą bramkę. 2:1 dla gospodarzy powinno być w 65 minucie, kiedy to doskonałą piłkę w polu karnym dostał Gimenez. Piłkarz minął Buffona i mając przed sobą pustą bramkę trafił w słupek! Nie było za to mowy o pomyłce kilka chwil później, kiedy to Alessandro Del Piero, mimo asysty dwóch obrońców, dograł dokładną piłkę do Antonio Candrevy, a wprowadzony kilka minut wcześniej za Diego zawodnik po długim rogu nie dał szans golkiperowi. Na 1:3 powinien wynik spotkania ustalić, strzelając swoją drugą bramkę, Candreva. W 85 minucie dostał on podanie od Hasana Salihamidzica i znalazł się sam na sam z Viviano, który tylko dzięki doskonałemu wyjściu z bramki zdołał uchronić swój zespół od utraty kolejnej bramki. W końcówce meczu czerwoną kartkę ujrzał jeden z zawodników Bologny, Andrea Raggi. W związku z tym nic dziwnego, że do ostatniego gwizdka wynik 1:2 utrzymał się i gracze Starej Damy do Turynu będą wracali z trzema punktami. :Bologna-Juventus Turyn 1:2 :0:1 Diego 4 :1:1 Busce 50 :1:2 Candreva 66 :Bologna: Viviano - Zenoni (73' Savio), Portanova, Moras, Raggi - Busce, Mudingayi (83' Mingazzini), Guana, Casarini - Adailton (61' Gimenez), Zalayeta :Juventus: Buffon - Grygera, Legrottaglie, Chiellini - Salihamidzic, Felipe Melo, Marchisio (54' Sissoko), De Ceglie - Diego (60' Candreva) - Del Piero (86' Camoranesi), Amauri :Żółte kartki: Portanova 90+4' (Bologna) - Marchisio 51' (Juventus) :Czerwone kartki: Raggi 90' (Bologna) :Sędzia: Luca Banti 120px|right *Przed meczem Bologna - Juventus :Czy drużyna Juventusu łapie drugi oddech? Po serii fatalnych rezultatów Bianconeri wygrali dwa mecze z rzędu i pozostają niepokonani pod wodzą Alberto Zaccheroniego. Piłkarze chcą zapomnieć o ostatnich tygodniach i znów wygrywać. Czy początek końca kryzysu potwierdzą w dzisiejszym starciu z Bologną? :Bologna (4-4-2): Viviano - Zenoni, Portanova, Moras, Raggi - Busce, Mudingayi, Guana, Casarini - Adailton, Zalayeta :Ławka: Colombo, Britos, Mingazzini, Appiah, Gimenez, Savio, Succi :Nie zagrają: Mutarelli, Pisanu, Di Vaio , Modesto :Juventus (3-4-1-2): Buffon - Zebina, Legrottaglie, Chiellini - Salihamidzić, Melo, Marchisio, De Ceglie - Diego - Amauri, Del Piero :Ławka: Manninger, Cannavaro, Grygera, Grosso, Sissoko, Camoranesi, Trezeguet :Nie zagrają: Iaquinta, Poulsen, Giovinco, Caceres *Forlan trafi do Juventusu?! :Urugwajczyk Diego Forlan to najnowszy transferowy cel Juventusu Turyn, wynika z ostatnich doniesień. Stara Dama latem będzie potrzebowała wzmocnień w ataku i wcześniej przymierzano do niej kilku innych uznanych napastników. Teraz Bianconeri zainteresowali się gwiazdą Atletico Madryt. Piłkarz ten w ubiegłym sezonie został królem strzelców La Liga (32 gole), a i w obecnej edycji nie zawodzi oczekiwań, bo w dwudziestu meczach zdobył już 10 bramek. Niewykluczone, że Forlan stworzy znakomity duet ze swoim rodakiem, Luisem Suarezem z Ajaxu Amsterdam, który również znalazł się na celowniku Juventusu. Tego zawodnika chce jednak kupić niemalże cała europejska czołówka. *Powołania na Bolognę :Fabio Cannavaro powoli wraca do zdrowia. Jak się okazuje, Włoch jest już gotowy do gry i najprawdopodobniej zagra w wyjściowym składzie już w najbliższym ligowym spotkaniu przeciwko FC Bolognie. Do dyspozycji Alberto Zaccheroniego cały czas nie są za to: Vincenzo Iaquinta, Christian Poulsen i Antonio Chimenti. :Bramkarze: Buffon, Manninger, Pinsoglio :Obrońcy: Chiellini, Cannavaro, Grosso, Zebina, Grygera, De Ceglie, Legrottaglie :Pomocnicy: Felipe Melo, Salihamidzic, Marchisio, Camoranesi, Sissoko, Candreva, Diego :Napastnicy: Del Piero, Amauri, Trezeguet, Paolucci 120px|right *Moggi: Mourinho ma kompleksy :Wywiadu dziennikarzom TMW udzielił ostatnio były dyrektor generalny Juventusu, Luciano Moggi. Włoch skomentował między innymi zwycięstwo Juve z Ajaksem oraz ostatnią wypowiedź Jose Mourinho pod adresem Bianconerich. Portugalczyk stwierdził niedawno, że dla Juventusu pole karne zaczyna się na 25. metrze. Co na to Moggi? Nie bardzo rozumiem, czemu Mourinho ma taki kompleks na punkcie Juventusu... Nie przypuszczam, żeby te błędy sędziów uderzały bezpośrednio w jego Inter. Jose dużo mówi i stąd często plecie głupoty - powiedział. Zapytany z kolei, czy podobała mu się gra Juventusu z Ajaksem, Moggi odparł: W końcu zobaczyłem znów strzały głową Amauriego, głównie dzięki ładnym dograniom ze skrzydeł. Widać, że Bianconeri robią postępy - może cudów jeszcze nie czynią, bo w meczu z Ajaksem nie zachwycili, tym bardziej, że grali z młodzikami, którzy są na trzecim miejscu z dziewięcioma punktami dzielącymi ich od PSV. *Mourinho: Tu pole karne ma 25 metrów :Jose Mourinho po raz kolejny pozwolił sobie na niewybredne komentarze pod adresem Juventusu. Zapytany na ostatniej konferencji prasowej, co ma do powiedzenia Roberto Bettedze, który kilka dni temu zaapelował do Portugalczyka, by ten pilnował swojego podwórka, Mourinho faktycznie odparował bez ogródek. Co trener Interu na to, że Bettega poprosił go o nie zabieranie głosu w sprawach dotyczących Juve? To dlaczego wszyscy mogą rozmawiać o meczu Bayernu z Fiorentiną? Federacja, Lega Calcio, wszyscy inni. To właśnie mają do siebie całe Włochy. No i najciekawsze, że tutaj pole karne dla niektórych zaczyna się już na 25. metrze - powiedział, pijąc po raz kolejny do Del Piero i rzutu karnego podyktowanego w meczu Juve z Genoą. 120px|right *Diego: Mecz był idealny :Początek meczu nie przedstawiał się zbyt ciekawie - Bianconeri stracili gola jako pierwsi i wszystko zdawało się powrócić do starego porządku rzeczy. Wystarczyły jednak 'tylko' dwie bramki Amauriego, aby zupełnie odmienić bieg wydarzeń. Także Brazylijczyk Diego jest zadowolony z tego wyniku, który pozwala do przyszłotygodniowego rewanżu podejść z większym spokojem. Ajax ma świetną drużynę i wykorzystali pierwszą okazję, jaka im się przytrafiła. My jednak zachowaliśmy się inteligentnie, a Amauri był wręcz perfekcyjny. Dwie lub trzy szanse i dwa tak piękne gole, to było dla nas idealne. Było ciężko. Ajax, szczególnie na swoim terenie, jest poważnym przeciwnikiem, ale dobrze sobie poradziliśmy. Byłem dobrze kryty, co utrudniało mi grę w środku pola, to jednak oznaczało, że reszta zawodników miała nieco więcej przestrzeni. To nie ilość szans jest istotna, ale fakt, że jeśli już masz jakąś okazję, to robisz z niej użytek. To był nasz sekret. Alessandro Del Piero, któremu wiosen nie ubywa i co jest ostatnio nad wyraz podkreślane, pokazał, że nie bez kozery jest zawodnikiem Juventusu. W ostatnich dwóch meczach był wspaniały i jest to dla nas bardzo ważne. Jego lepsza dyspozycja ma wpływ na polepszenie się sytuacji całej drużyny - stwierdził Diego. Jak by nie patrzeć, nie można teraz spocząć na laurach i przyjąć awans do następnej fazy za pewnik. Ajax jest silny i szybko grają z piłką, a to oznacza, że będziemy bardzo uważni w następnym meczu, nic jeszcze nie jest przesądzone. Udało nam się przywieść do Turynu korzystny rezultat. Przed nami okazja do awansu, jednak musimy powtórzyć nasz występ także w przyszłym tygodniu. *Amauri: To jeszcze nie koniec! :Choć niektórzy żartują, że w dwóch meczach wystrzelał się już do końca sezonu, jednego można być pewnym: gdyby nie on, nie udałoby się pokonać Genoi, a tym bardziej wczoraj Ajaksu. Miejmy nadzieję, że Amauri nie poprzestanie na tym, co zrobił w dwóch ostatnich meczach. Sam Brazylijczyk zapowiada, że to jeszcze nie koniec. Jestem zadowolony, wręcz szczęśliwy. Potrzebowałem tego, nie mogłem się doczekać, mam tylko nadzieję, że to nie koniec i że będę strzelał dalej - powiedział po meczu piłkarz. Z boiska zszedłem trochę obolały, trochę przez nerwy, trochę przez jakiś uraz, ale to nic poważnego. Moim zdaniem świetnie zagrała cała drużyna. Teraz potrafimy szybko rozegrać piłkę i dograć ją dokładnie w pole karne. Dwie bramki dwoma bramkami, ja zwróciłbym raczej uwagę na to, że dostałem dwa świetne podania. 120px|right *Zaccheroni: Dobra gra, ważny rezultat :Ciężki mecz, ale solidna zaliczka w perspektywie rewanżu dla Juventusu: Bianconeri pokonali ekipę Ajaksu 2:1 we wczorajszym meczu rozgrywanym w Amsterdamie. Po końcowym gwizdku sędziego wypowiedział się trener pierwszej drużyny, Alberto Zaccheroni. Zagadnięty przez dziennikarzy Zac przyznał: Przed meczem powiedziałem chłopakom: Ajax może mieć pewne braki jeśli chodzi o indywidualności w zespole, ale jako drużyna są świetni. Dzięki dobrej grze udało nam się wywalczyć korzystny wynik, który co prawda nie jest dla nas jeszcze przepustką do awansu dalej, ale jest z pewnością bardzo istotny w tej perspektywie. Czyżby Brazylijczyk Amauri zaczął z powrotem robić swoje? Czy zagrał świetny mecz? Powiem jeszcze raz to, co powtarzałem już wielokrotnie przed tym spotkaniem: nigdy nie było tak, że graliśmy przez niego w dziesiątkę. Chłopak wie, jak się zachować przy bramce, a w powietrzu jest wprost świetny. Zwróćcie uwagę, że kiedy dostał dokładne podania, zrobił, co miał zrobić. *1/16 LE: Ajax-Juventus 1:2 :W najciekawiej zapowiadającym się czwartkowym spotkaniu 1/16 finału Ligi Europejskiej, Juventus Turyn pokonał 2:1 Ajax Amsterdam. Bohaterem Starej Damy okazał się Amauri, który uderzeniami głową zdobył obie bramki dla swojego zespołu. Spotkanie bardzo dobrze ułożyło się dla gospodarzy, którzy w 16. minucie objęli prowadzenie. Po świetnej dynamicznej akcji, z piłką w pole karnego wpadł Miralem Sulejmani i płaskim uderzeniem z lewej strony pokonał Buffona. Drużynie gości prowadzonej przez Alberto Zaccheroniego udało się jednak doprowadzić do wyrównania w 31. minucie. Wówczas po doskonałym dośrodkowaniu Paolo De Ceglie mocnym uderzeniem głową Stekelenburgowi nie dał szans Amauri. Wynik 1:1 utrzymał się do końca pierwszej połowy. W drugiej połowie bardziej doświadczony zespół Juventusu przechylił szalę zwycięstwa na swoją stronę. Ponownie Holendrom dał się we znaki Brazylijczyk Amauri, który w 58. minucie po raz drugi strzałem głową wpisał się na listę strzelców. Tym razem bardzo dobrym dośrodkowaniem popisał się kapitan Starej Damy Alessandro Del Piero. Podopiecznym Martina Jola nie udało się już odpowiedzieć i musieli uznać wyższość Juventusu. W rewanżowym meczu piłkarze z Amsterdamu z pewnością będą jednak walczyć o odrobienie strat. :Ajax Amsterdam-Juventus Turyn 1:2 :1:0 Sulejmani 16 :1:1 Amauri 31 :1:2 Amauri 58 :Ajax: Stekelenburg - Van der Wiel, Alderweireld, Vertonghen, Oleguer - Enoh (86' Suk), De Zeeuw, De Jong - Suárez, Sulejmani (80' Rommedahl), Emanuelson (73' Eriksen) :Juventus: Buffon - Zebina (46' Grygera), Legrottaglie, Chiellini - Marchisio, Felipe Melo, Sissoko, De Ceglie - Diego (80' Trezeguet) - Amauri (70' Salihamidzic), Del Piero :Żółte kartki: Sulejmani 30', Oleguer 45+1', Suarez 61' (Ajax) - Legrottaglie 29', Marchisio 42', Diego 51' (Juventus) :Czerwone kartki: Salihamidzic 90+2' (Juventus) :Sędzia: Ivan Bebek 120px|right *Diego: Jedziemy po zwycięstwo :Pomocnik Juventusu, Diego stwierdził, że jego zespół wybiera się do Amsterdamu z zamiarem pokonania Ajaxu. Wiadomo, że to ostatni turniej, gdzie Juventus ma szansę jeszcze namieszać, a po odpadnięciu z Ligi Mistrzów i Coppa Italia, oraz biorąc pod uwagę brak realnych szans na tytuł mistrzowski, staje się on priorytetem. Jedziemy tam po zwycięstwo. Przechodziliśmy przez okres, który nie dawał takich rezultatów jakich oczekiwaliśmy, ale wychodząc na murawę na mecz w nowym turnieju jest się zawsze dobrze zmotywowanym. To będzie ciężkie starcie. Ajax jest silnym zespołem i przechodzi aktualnie przez dobrą passę w lidze. Niemniej jednak musimy być pewni siebie. Mamy zaplecze aby wygrać. *Hiddink oficjalnie trenerem reprezentacji Turcji :Federacja Tureckiej piłki oficjalnie potwierdziła, że Guus Hiddink zostanie nowym selekcjonerem reprezentacji Turcji. Holender podpisał kontrakt na dwa lata z opcją przedłużenia go o następne dwa. Na tym kończy się przygoda Hiddinka z Juventusem, który swego czasu był tematem numer jeden, jako następca Ferrary. 120px|right *Zaccheroni z szacunkiem o Ajaksie :Szkoleniowiec Juventusu Turyn Alberto Zaccheroni z szacunkiem odnosi się do dzisiejszego rywala jego zespołu w Lidze Europejskiej Ajaksu Amsterdam. Trener liczy, że jego piłkarze sprostają zadaniu i uzyskają korzystny rezultat. - Liga Europejska? Musimy wrócić do gry z mentalnością zwycięzców przeciwko tak wielkim drużynom jak Ajax Amsterdam. To nam pomoże - powiedział Zaccheroni. - Nie może oczekiwać cudów. Musimy twardo stąpać po ziemi. Ajax jest bardzo skonsolidowany. To prawdziwa piłkarska szkoła. Oni nie przegrali od siedemnastu spotkań. Mają najlepszy atak i drugą defensywę w lidze - dodał szkoleniowiec Juventus. *22 zawodników powołanych na Ajax :Alberto Zaccheroni powołał 22 piłkarzy na czwartkowy mecz z Ajaxem. Dobrą wiadomością jest, że wśród powołanych znalazł się David Trezeguet, który w końcu doszedł do zdrowia. W Amsterdamie nie zobaczymy Cannavaro, który w celu zachowania środków ostrożności w związku z ewentualnym nawrotem urazu zostanie w domu. Dołączy jednak do trenującej grupy już w piątek. Zabraknie również Poulsena, Iaquinty, oraz Chimentiego, którzy aktualnie leczą kontuzje. Oto kompletna lista powołanych: 1 Buffon, 2 Caceres, 3 Chiellini, 4 Felipe Melo, 6 Grosso, 7 Salihamidzic, 8 Marchisio, 10 Del Piero, 11 Amauri, 13 Manninger, 15 Zebina, 16 Camoranesi, 17 Trezeguet, 20 Giovinco, 21 Grygera, 22 Sissoko, 26 Candreva, 27 Paolucci, 28 Diego, 29 De Ceglie, 33 Legrottaglie, 41 Pinsoglio 120px|right *Zebina: Wygrana w LE nie będzie wcale taka zła :Po niedzielnym zwycięstwie nad zespołem Genoi piłkarze Juventusu nabrali pewności siebie. Francuski obrońca Starej Damy, Jonathan Zebina przyznał nawet, że jego zespół jest w stanie wygrać pierwszą edycję Ligi Europejskiej. - Teraz wszystko zależy wyłącznie od nas. Sezon nadal trwa i nie brakuje nam chęci, by walczyć o ważne trofea. Co prawda, mistrzostwa Włoch już nie zdobędziemy, ale zwycięstwo w Lidze Europejskiej wcale nie będzie takie złe - stwierdził Zebina. Francuski defensor przyznał również, że pierwsza ligowa wygrana od ponad miesiąca, jeszcze nie wiele zmienia, ale daje Bianconerim większą wiarę we własne umiejętności. Juventus Turyn zajmuje obecnie szóste miejsce w tabeli włoskiej Serie A i wciąż ma duże szanse na zajęcie miejsca premiowanego awansem do następnej edycji Ligi Mistrzów. Natomiast w 1/16 finału Ligi Europejskiej piłkarze Alberto Zaccheroniego zmierzą się z Ajaksem Amsterdam. *Felipe Melo: Pomogę Juve zwyciężać :Pomocnik Juventusu Turyn, Felipe Melo obiecał, że pomoże Bianconerim zwyciężać. Tym samym odpowiedział na zarzuty, iż wydanie na niego 18 milionów euro było najgorszym letnim transferem ligi włoskiej. - Grałem dla wielu klubów w Brazylii i zawsze zwyciężałem - mówił Melo w wywiadzie dla Tuttosport. - Jestem również częścią reprezentacji Brazylii, która zawsze wygrywała wszystko. jestem przyzwyczajony do wygrywania i jeśli przyszedłem do Turynu to oznacza, że i tutaj zamierzam zwyciężać - podsumował Brazylijczyk. 120px|right *Secco: Skończmy te puste dyskusje :W obronie Alessandro Del Piero, który po ostatnim meczu z Genoą znalazł się pod obstrzałem za wywalczony rzut karny, który powinien być rzutem wolnym, stanął Alessio Secco. Dyrektor sportowy Juve stwierdził, że Alex zachował się fair. Secco stwierdził: Słyszałem, co powiedział Gasperini i wydaje mi się, że to wiele krzyku o nic. Jeśli mamy dyskutować o rzucie karnym przyznanym po faulu na Del Piero, weźmy pod uwagę kilka rzeczy. Po pierwsze, Del Piero był na prawidłowej pozycji, nie był na spalonym. Poza tym, faul był bez wątpienia. W końcu kiedy sędzia odgwizdał faul, Del Piero nie domagał się rzutu karnego, arbiter po prostu go przyznał. Ciekawy jestem, czy Gasperini albo Mourinho sprzeczaliby się w takiej sytuacji z sędzią i tłumaczyli mu, że nie powinien odgwizdać karnego dla ich drużyn. Następnie stwierdził: Obaj panowie powinni wiedzieć najlepiej, że w piłce powinno się akceptować i to, co dobre, i to, co złe. Na koniec dodał jeszcze kilka słów na temat kontuzjowanych. Wczoraj w końcu mieliśmy okazję zobaczyć Marchisio i Salihamidzića. Poulsen, Trezeguet i Iaquinta jeszcze niestety nie wyzdrowieli, ale kiedy już do nas wrócą i będziemy mieli do dyspozycji najsilniejszy skład, porozmawiamy sobie z co poniektórymi nieco inaczej. *Mourinho: Błędy na korzyść Juventusu są niesamowite :Nie cichną echa ostatnich meczów Juventusu Turyn i pomyłek sędziowskich na korzyść Starej Damy. Głos w całej sprawie zabrał szkoleniowiec Interu Mediolan Jose Mourinho. Nerazzurri w niedzielny wieczór zremisowali z SSC Napoli, ale Portugalczyk uważa, że należał się im rzut karny za zagranie ręką piłkarza rywala. - Możliwe, że na decyzję Rosettiego wpłynął ten katastrofalny błąd Mazzoleniego w starciu Juventusu z Genoą, który zadecydował o wyniku. Napoli walczy z Bianconeri o miejsce w Lidze Mistrzów. Błędna decyzja z Turynu najwyraźniej miała wpływ na tę z naszego spotkania. Zapłaciliśmy za pomyłkę innych - wyjaśnił Mourinho. - Błędy na korzyść Juventusu są niesamowite. Najpierw w meczu z Lazio Saccani dał im taki rzut karny, którego w Europie nikt by nie odgwizdał, teraz Mazzoleni dopatrzył się jedenastki, której nie było. Tyle dobrze, że Juventus nie walczy z nami o Scudetto. W przeciwnym razie zacząłbym się bardzo martwić. Takie rzeczy zdarzają się tylko we Włoszech - dodał. Portugalczyk nie zapomniał o decyzji arbitra, który w meczu z Juve nie dał Interowi karnego za zagranie piłki rękami Melo. - W tej sytuacji Melo wyglądał jak Scottie Pippen - zażartował. 120px|right *Viareggio Cup dla Juventusu!!! :Primavera Juventusu po raz kolejnych triumfuje w Viareggio Cup, pokonując w finale Empoli 4:2. Swój błysk pokazał Immobile, zdobywając hattrika. Czwartą bramkę dołożył Yago. Co prawda Empoli rzuciło się w pogoń za punktującym Juventusem, ale zdołali odrobić tylko dwie bramki. Primavera niezwykle sobie umiłowała ten puchar, gdyż łącznie z dzisiejszym zwycięstwem, triumfowała w nim już aż siedem razy, gdzie poprzednie zwycięstwa miały miejsce w latach: 1961, 1994, 2003, 2004, 2005 i 2009. *Zac: No i to może się podobać! :Po wygranym meczu z Genoą wypowiedział się również trener pierwszej drużyny, Alberto Zaccheroni. Co miał do powiedzenia po swoim pierwszym zwyciężonym pojedynku w roli szkoleniowca Juve? Zac stwierdził zachowawczo po meczu: Miejmy tylko nadzieję, że na jednym takim meczu się nie skończy. Spotkanie nie było łatwe, bo z Genoą gra się zazwyczaj tak, jak gdyby walczyć z Indianami: myślisz, że masz przewagę, a nagle okazuje się, że oni są wszędzie. Nie mogliśmy się więc guzdrać z piłką, a za to grać szybko i zdecydowanie. Następnie dodał: Po pierwszych 20 minutach stracona bramka sprowadziła mnie na ziemię. Chłopaki zareagowali jednak na nią dokładnie tak, jak powinni byli to zrobić. Uznajmy to zwycięstwo za swego rodzaju kamień miliowy na naszej drodze, teraz jednak trzeba grać w ten sposób dalej. Do tej pory nie podobaliśmy się nikomu, nawet sobie samym. Analizując spotkanie, Zac powiedział: Przede wszystkim weźmy pod uwagę fakt, iż Marchisio i Sissoko grali po wyleczeniu swoich kontuzji, więc w szczytowej formie to oni nie byli. Candreva musiał grać swoje, bez żadnych zmian, więc na papierze mieliśmy nieźle przewalone. Oprócz wspomnianych pierwszych 20 minut występ drużyny naprawdę mi się podobał, bo zagraliśmy dobrze w drugiej linii. Teraz pozostaje udowodnić wszystkim, że dzisiejszy sukces nie był kwestią przypadku czy jednorazowego łutu szczęścia. Wierzę mocno, że największe problemy tkwią w naszej psychice i dobrze, że piłkarze są tego świadomi. Są w stanie zagrać naprawdę dobrze, ale potrzeba nam wszystkim konsekwencji, stałości w grze. Karny: był czy nie? Nie, faul był poza polem karnym. Sędzia nie zawsze wychwyci wszystko, a decyzję musi podjąć w ułamku sekundy. Stamtąd, gdzie stałem, widziałem, że faul był na pewno, ale nie byłem pewien, czy już w polu karnym. 120px|right *Del Piero: Wstaliśmy z kolan! :Po meczu, świetnym w swoim wykonaniu z resztą, wypowiedział się kapitan drużyny Juve, Alessandro Del Piero. Alex strzelił dwie bramki, przy czym jedną po koronkowej akcji z Brazylijczykiem Diego. Po meczu Del Piero powiedział: To zwycięstwo warte jest dla nas więcej niż cokolwiek innego, choć każdy mecz jest z pewnością bardzo istotny w kontekście sytuacji, w jakiej się znaleźliśmy. Widać jednak było, że poczyniliśmy pewne postępy i dzisiaj w końcu udało nam się to pokazać. Wydaje się, że powstaliśmy z kolan, więc to dobry znak. Teraz tylko trzeba grać tak w kolejnych meczach. Wyniki podbudują nasze nadszarpnięte morale i z pewnością dodadzą nam entuzjazmu, bo tego nam trzeba. Następnie dodał: Dzisiaj trochę się namęczyliśmy i jeszcze pewnie nie raz się namęczymy, na to się trzeba nastawić. Nikt nie myśli przecież, że jedno zwycięstwo odmieni nasz los. Póki co uznajmy to za dobry znak, za pierwszy promień słońca zza chmur. Czy to mój najlepszy mecz w tym roku? Pewnie tak, może nawet jeden z lepszych w całej mojej karierze. Czy syn przyniósł mi szczęście? To nie pierwszy raz, kiedy przychodzi na mecz zobaczyć, jak gra tata i faktycznie, ewidentnie mi sprzyja. Po meczu rozpoczęły się dyskusje na temat rzutu karnego, który Alex wykorzystał w drugiej połowie spotkania, dając zwycięstwo Bianconerim. Czy Del Piero symulował? Bynajmniej. Przykro mi, jeśli ktoś tak uważa. Grając patrzę na piłkę, a nie na to, o które nogi się przewrócić. Trudno mi powiedzieć, czy faul był już w polu karnym, czy jeszcze poza, ale być na pewno był. *24/38: Juventus-Genoa 3:2 :Dwie bramki Alessandro Del Piero i jedno trafienie Amauriego (po 11 meczach posuchy) dały Starej Damie trzy punkty w spotkaniu z Genoą. Bianconeri wygrali 3:2, a oba gole dla gości, którzy w spotkaniu prowadzili przez jakiś czas 1:0, zdobył Marco Rossi. Na początku spotkania przeważali Genueńczycy. W 11 minucie gola powinien zdobyć Marco Rossi. Szczęście dopisało w tej sytuacji Bianconerim - piłkarz gości trafił w spojenie słupka z poprzeczką. Nie było za to mowy o pomyłce w szesnastej minucie. Po raz kolejny w roli głównej Rossi, jednak wszystko zaczęło się od podania do Roberta Aquafreski. Piłkarz z polskimi korzeniami wbiegł idealnie w tempo, przejął piłkę w polu karnym i odegrał do tyłu, gdzie czekał Rossi - nie miał on problemu z umieszczeniem futbolówki w siatce. Chwilę później swojej szansy szukał Candreva. Pomocnik Juventusu uderzył jednak zbyt słabo, aby zaskoczyć bramkarza Genoi. W kolejnych minutach z dystansu próbowali Alessandro Del Piero i Diego, jednak w obu przypadkach również brakowało siły. Tuż przed koniec pierwszej połowy gry doszło do wyrównania za sprawą Amauriego. W pole karne, po dobrym odbiorze, miękko dośrodkował Martin Caceres, a Amauri mimo asysty dwóch obrońców wyskoczył najwyżej, uderzył piłkę głową i gdy zorientował się, że zdobył bramkę, po 11 ligowych występach przerwy, z radości ściągnął koszulkę, za co arbiter zmuszony był pokazać mu żółtą kartkę. Do przerwy mieliśmy więc wynik 1:1. Po wznowieniu, w 47 minucie, zza pola karnego uderzył Caceres, jednak nie na tyle mocno, aby pokonać golkipera Genoi. Zawodnicy Juventusu przeważali, co udokumentowali w 61 minucie, kiedy to cudowną akcję rozegrała dwójka: Del Piero i Diego. Il Capitano wyłuskał piłkę podał do Brazylijczyka, który odegrał wbiegającemu Del Piero piętą. Alex nie zwykł marnować takich okazji - posłał piłkę tuż przy prawym słupku. Radość Starej Damy nie trwała jednak długo, gdyż pierwsza z akcji po wznowieniu gry dała wyrównanie. Sprawcą całego zamieszania ponownie Marco Rossi. Genueńczyk wykorzystał błąd Buffona, który wypuścił piłkę po dośrodkowaniu z prawej strony, i wpakował ją do siatki. W 78 minucie sędzia podyktował jedenastkę dla Bianconerich, po faulu na Del Piero. Wykonawcą sam poszkodowany - piłka ląduje w siatce. Do końca meczu wynik nie uległ już zmianie i trzy punkty pozostały w Turynie. :Juventus Turyn-CFC Genoa 3:2 :0:1 Rossi 16 :1:1 Amauri 42 :2:1 Del Piero 61 :2:2 Rossi 63 :3:2 Del Piero 78' (k.) :Juventus: Buffon - Zebina, Legrottaglie, Chiellini - Caceres, Sissoko, Candreva (65' Marchisio), De Ceglie - Diego (80' Salihamidzic) - Del Piero, Amauri (90+2' Giovinco) :Genoa: Amelia - Papastathopoulos, Dainelli, Bocchetti - Rossi, Zapater, Criscito (88' Aleksic), Mesto - Acquafresca (46' Fatic), Sculli, Suazo (67' El Shaarawi) :Żółte kartki: Sissoko 21', Candreva 37', Amauri 43', Zebina 51', Salihamidzic 90+1' (Juventus) - Bocchetti 19', Rossi 27', Acquafresca 37', Papastathopoulos 82' (Genoa) :Sędzia: Paolo Silvio Mazzoleni 120px|right *Giovinco jako alter-Diego :Jak zaobserwowali na ostatnich treningach Juventusu dziennikarze, w drużynie Starej Damy rodzi się - bądź już się narodziła - ciekawa rywalizacja. Rywalizacja w pozytywnym tego słowa znaczeniu, bo obaj piłkarze biorący w niej udział dzięki niej starają się pokazać z jak najlepszej strony. Chodzi o Diego i Giovinco, dwóch młodych zawodników Starej Damy. Zaccheroni, który obecnie trenuje ekipę Bianconerich, nigdy nie ukrywał tego, że jest fascynatem talentu Diego i od początku jego przygody z Juve widać, że chce na niego stawiać. To z nim też spotyka się najczęściej, by wypracować indywidualne rozwiązania, wspólnie zastanowić się nad pozycją na boisku czy taktyką. Ostatnio jednak Brazylijczyk trenuje w parze z Giovinco, co wyraźnie wpływa pozytywnie na formę obu chłopaków. Dziennikarze zaobserwowali, że Giovinco stanowi typowe "alter-Diego" drużyny Juventusu. Na treningach prezentuje się naprawdę nieźle, co sprawia, że napędza tym też samego Brazylijczyka, któremu dobrze pracuje się z Włochem. Powstała też wewnętrzna rywalizacja, tak naprawdę obejmująca oprócz wspomnianych wcześniej dwóch młodych piłkarzy również samego Alessandro Del Piero. Rzecz w tym, że póki co trudno się spodziewać, żeby Giovinco dostał od Zaccheroniego szansę gry od pierwszej minuty meczu. *Marek Hamsik mógł grać w Juventusie :Czy Juventusowi przydałby się Marek Hamsik? Jeśli ktoś uważa, że tak - będzie tym bardziej żałował decyzji szefostwa turyńskiego klubu z 2007 roku. Okazuje się, że wtedy Bianconeri mogli go sprowadzić, ale... nie chcieli. W wywiadzie udzielonym dziennikarzom Tuttosport opowiedział o tym sam prezydent Brescii, Corioni. W 2007 roku zaoferowaliśmy Marka trzem drużynom: Interowi, Milanowi i Juventusowi. Od każdej z nich dostałem wtedy krótką informację: nie jesteśmy zainteresowani. To tylko dowodzi, że sporo osób zarabiających na świecie piłki ma o niej naprawdę niewielkie pojęcie. Dla szefostwa włoskich klubów piłkarz wtedy jest naprawdę dobry, kiedy zaliczy Real Madryt, albo przynajmniej kiedy Hiszpanie się nim zainteresują. Jedynym, który naprawdę ufa młodym, jest Pozzo. On jeden chyba naprawdę rozumie piłkę. 120px|right *Hiddink wolny od 1 lipca! :Guus Hiddink oficjalnie poinformował media o tym, że w czerwcu żegna się z reprezentacją Rosji. Nietrudno zgadnąć, że szefowie Juventusu po raz kolejny zamierzają podjąć próbę sprowadzenia go do Turynu. 63-letni Hiddink powiedział ostatnio: Podczas bardzo sympatycznego i kulturalnego spotkania z nowym prezydentem Rosyjskiej Federacji Piłkarskiej doszliśmy do wniosku, że najlepiej będzie, jak pożegnamy się z dniem 30 czerwca tego roku. Podjęliśmy tę decyzję już teraz, ponieważ Rosjanie muszą mieć wystarczająco dużo czasu, by wybrać mojego następcę. 30 czerwca kończy się też obecny kontrakt Alberto Zaccheroniego. Jeśli szefowie Juventusu będą chcieli konsekwentnie trzymać się swoich wcześniejszych założeń, możemy być świadkami zmiany na stanowisku trenera Juventusu na przełomie czerwca i lipca. *Primavera Juve w finale Coppa Carnevale! :Primavera Juventusu w finale Turnieju Viareggio! Bianconeri zgodnie z oczekiwaniami pokonali dzisiaj w półfinale rozgrywek zespół Atalanty 2:0 po bramkach Iago i Immobile. Finał rozgrywek już w poniedziałek. Kto będzie przeciwnikiem młodzików? Okaże się to jeszcze dzisiaj wieczorem, ponieważ o godzinie 17:00 rozpoczął się drugi półfinałowy pojedynek, pomiędzy drużynami Empoli i Rappresentativa di Serie D. Juventus zmierzy się w poniedziałek z jedną z tych dwóch ekip i jeśli tylko będzie grał tak jak do tej pory, ma spore szanse na sukces w 62. edycji Coppa Carnevale. 120px|right *Zaccheroni: Potrzeba nam zwycięstwa :Alberto Zaccheroni wziął udział w przedmeczowej konferencji prasowej. Jutro po południu Bianconeri zmierzą się z drużyną Genoi i każdy jest świadomy tego, że potrzebują punktów niczym kanie dżdżu. Zaccheroni stwierdził na początku: Drużyna musi podreperować nieco wiarę we własne siły i swoją motywację. Obserwuję postępy pod tym względem, ale do dalszego jej rozwoju niezbędne są wyniki. Następnie przyznał: Miniony tydzień oceniam bardzo pozytywnie. Wszyscy piłkarze ćwiczyli na boisku, choć nie wszyscy bezpośrednio ze mną. Powroty po kontuzjach? Na pewno będę miał do dyspozycji tych, którzy zagrali w gierce wewnętrznej w czwartek, z innymi to się zobaczy. Iaquinta? Pracujemy nad jego kondycją. Vincenzo bardzo chce już wrócić do gry, ale jasne jest, że po tak długiej przerwie będzie miał problemy, przynajmniej na początku, choć z czasem i one znikną. Następnie dyskusja nieco zmieniła kierunek. Dziennikarze zapytali Zaca o Amauriego, który od wielu tygodni nie spełnia oczekiwań. Nie może być tak, że po głowie obrywa tylko jeden piłkarz. Jeśli faktycznie nie mamy jaj w ataku - czemu nie przeczę - to nie tylko i wyłącznie z powodu jednego zawodnika, ale również dlatego, że nie grają pewne mechanizmy w linii defensywy i pomocy. Amauri już kiedy przeniósł się do Juventusu, zdołał pokazać, że potrafi wnieść wiele do gry zespołu. Teraz potrzebuje pomocy innych. Nie zgadzam się jednak z twierdzeniem, że gramy w dziesiątkę, bo to bardzo ogólne stwierdzenie. Nie zależy mi na tym, żeby obsesyjnie szukał bramki przeciwnika, ponieważ zrozumiałe jest, że cała drużyna do tej pory nie funkcjonowała tak, jak powinna. Nie wygrywaliśmy meczów nie przez jednego Amauriego, a przez to, iż nie działały skutecznie wszystkie formacje. Bianconeri potrzebują zwycięstw. Grupa jest nieco przybita serią porażek. Stajemy jednak oko w oko z przeciwnikiem, którego się nie boimy, za to bardzo szanujemy. Przyjeżdżają do nas pod wodzą świetnego trenera, grają świetną piłkę, mają dobrych piłkarzy. Biorąc jednak pod uwagę to, jakich ja mam zawodników, nie boję się o wynik. Zaccheroni ma pełne zaufanie do swoich podopiecznych. Uważam, że jesteśmy bardzo kompetentną grupą i że na naszym poziomie jest może tylko jedna drużyna w lidze. Póki co jednak trzeba jeszcze jakoś to moje przekonanie włożyć do głów piłkarzy. Dopóki nie uda się tego zrobić, nie ruszymy się nawet o krok. Kiedy jednak w końcu to osiągniemy, napsujemy krwi wszystkim naszym przeciwnikom. Zdaniem trenera Starej Damy do zwycięstw nie liczy się ustawienie drużyny. Taktyka, formacja i styl gry powinny być elastyczne. Mówi się, że zamierzam stawiać na trzyosobową obronę, ale tak naprawdę zależy to od sytuacji. Nieraz bronimy się i w pięciu, innym razem czterema obrońcami. Wszystko zależy od interpretacji sytuacji na boisk. Na koniec dodał, nawiązując do kibiców Juventusu i ich odczuć: Zdaję sobie sprawę, że nastroje kibiców potrafią zmieniać się z dnia na dzień. Wszystko zależy od naszej postawy na boisku, tego, co prezentujemy i to od nas zależy, czy ponownie zdobędziemy uznanie i serca naszych kibiców. *Diego: W niedzielę wygramy z Genoą :Każdy zadaje sobie pytanie: kiedy wygra Juventus? Zdaniem pomocnika Juventusu Turyn, Diego, nastąpi to w najbliższą niedzielę w meczu z Genoą. Brazylijczyk przyznał w ostatnim wywiadzie, że Stara Dama jest gotowa zgarnąć komplet punktów. - Cała drużyna przeszła swego rodzaju metamorfozę, zmierzyliśmy się z serią istotnych zmian. Przed nami trzeci mecz z nowym trenerem. Dużo dyskutowaliśmy, ciężko pracowaliśmy, sumiennie trenowaliśmy, jestem więc przekonany, że w najbliższym meczu uwieńczymy to zwycięstwem. 120px|right *Komunikat Juventusu w sprawie finansów :Prasa włoska podała niepokojące informacje dotyczące szefostwa Juventusu, a ściślej rzecz ujmując: działań Giovanni Cobolli Gigliego i Jean-Claude Blanka w obszarze finansów turyńskiego klubu. Niedługo potem Juventus wydał oficjalne oświadczenie w tej sprawie. Rzecz rozbija się o domniemane malwersacje finansowe ze strony obu panów, które miałyby dotyczyć kwestii finansowych ściśle związanych z niektórymi operacjami transferowymi Juve. Ponieważ sprawa wyglądała na poważną, turyński klub wydał oficjalny komunikat prasowy, którego treść prezentujemy poniżej: W związku z doniesieniami opublikowanymi przez niektóre organy medialne, dotyczące kontroli podatkowych Policji Skarbowej, klub czuje się w obowiązku uściślenia tych informacji. Juventus informuje, że były prezydent klubu, Giovanni Cobolli Gigli oraz obecnie sprawujący tę funkcję Jean-Claude Blanc otrzymali w styczniu bieżącego roku zawiadomienie z Prokuratury Turyńskiej, zawierające wezwanie do wyjaśnienia niektórych operacji podejrzanych o wykroczenia podatkowe, oraz do przedstawienia swojego stanowiska w tej sprawie. Sprawa dotyczy operacji dokonanych w latach podatkowych 2005, 2006 i 2007 (więc też zeznań podatkowych złożonych odpowiednio w 2006, 2007 i 2008 roku). Prawnicy Juventusu otrzymali wezwanie do zaprezentowania stanowiska klubu i jego administracji we wspomnianej sprawie, którzy od tej pory mają pozostawać pod obserwacją prawnych organów sportowych oraz przedstawicieli Federacji Piłkarskiej oraz FIFA. Klub oświadcza, że we wspomnianych wcześniej latach zawierał prawidłowe kontrakty z profesjonalnymi agentami piłkarskimi, na mocy których za swoje działania w interesach klubu wypłacane im było stosowne wynagrodzenie. Juventus pragnie podkreślić, że podczas współpracy ze wspomnianymi agentami nie doszło do żadnych nieprawidłowości, o których powiedziano w prasie. W związku z powyższym klub natychmiast zasygnalizował przedstawicielom Lega podobne przypadki dotyczące innych klubów, które należałoby potraktować w analogiczny sposób. Klub ma nadzieję na to, iż otrzyma możliwość udowodnienia powyższych racji przed stosownymi organami. *Wielkie sprzątanie szatni w Juventusie? :Juventus Turyn rozpoczyna już przygotowania do następnego sezonu, które w dużej mierze mogą okazać się zwykłym czyszczeniem kadry. Zdaniem włoskich dziennikarzy w klubie może dojść do kilku interesujących ruchów kadrowych. Zdaniem prestiżowego La Gazzetta dello Sport z zespołem z Turynu mogą pożegnać się nie tylko wypożyczeni obecnie do innych klubów Cristian Molinaro oraz Tiago, ale także tacy zawodnicy jak Mauro Camoranesi czy David Trezeguet, którzy gdy nie trapią ich kontuzje są kluczowymi zawodnikami swej drużyny. Zdaniem klubowych działaczy wiek 32 lat sprawia, że najwyższy czas pozbyć się obu piłkarzy, póki na rynku są jeszcze chętni na ich usługi. Podobnie sprawa ma się ze sprowadzonymi latem Fabio Cannavaro oraz Fabio Grosso, którzy najprawdopodobniej także ustąpią w przyszłym okienku transferowym miejsca młodszym zawodnikom. Wiek nie będzie jednak jedynym kryterium. Zdaniem gazety także przyszłość Antonio Candrevy i Martina Caceresa nie jest pewna, bo działacze Starej Damy mają wątpliwości czy zawodnicy ci w nowym Juventusie będą mieli szansę na rywalizowanie o miejsce w pierwszym składzie. Wcześniej Juventus mocno walczył o możliwość pozyskania Caceresa na stałe z Barcelony, a Candreva miał pomóc w wydostaniu się drużyny z kryzysu, po tym jak udało się pozyskać go już zimą z Livorno. 120px|right *Trening Bianconerich :Piłkarze Juventusu przygotowują się do meczu z Genoą. Starej Damie nie przeszkadzały nawet opady śniegu. Po rozgrzewce i ćwiczeniach taktycznych na krytym boisku piłkarze Zaca rozegrali mini mecz. Grupa, w której znalazło się czterech graczy z sektora młodzieżowego, została podzielona na dwa zespoły po 11 zawodników w każdym. Mecz trwał 45 minut, a swoją dobrą dyspozycją uwagę przykuli Del Piero i Giovinco, którzy zdobyli odpowiednio trzy i dwa gole. Buffon, Trezeguet i Poulsen ćwiczyli na siłowni. Indywidualnie trenowali: Iaquinta, Camoranesi i Cannavaro. *Del Piero: Szukanie pozytywów na siłę :Po meczu z Livorno wypowiedział się również kapitan Starej Damy, Alessandro Del Piero. Ikona Juventusu nie ucieka od samokrytyki i przyznaje, że nie można być zadowolonym z ostatnich poczynań Bianconerich. Del Piero powiedział: Sytuacja, w jakiej się znajdujemy, jest obecnie w świetle wszystkich możliwych reflektorów. Widzą ją wszyscy, widać, że sobie nie radzimy. Jeśli chcemy jednak na siłę doszukać się w tym momencie jakichś pozytywów, to chyba przychodzi mi na myśl tylko ten, że od miejsca premiowanego grą w Champions League dzieli nas trzy punkty, czyli o jeden mniej niż tydzień temu. Powtarzam jednak: to już wyszukiwanie sztucznych pozytywów na siłę. Może nieraz i to jest potrzebne, żeby się nie poddać, żeby odnaleźć jakimś cudem energię do tego, by odmienić los. Następnie dodał jeszcze: Punkt wywalczony w meczu z Livorno nie może cieszyć. Podobnie nie uważam, żebym ja sam zagrał w tym spotkaniu dobrze. Wiemy jednak teraz, o co się bijemy - o grę w przyszłorocznej edycji Champions League. Chcemy zagwarantować to sobie tak szybko, jak to tylko będzie możliwe. Gra o ten cel jest cały czas otwarta, dlatego nie możemy dalej się pogrąża. 120px|right *Zoff: Czy trenowałbym Juventus? :W wywiadzie udzielonym Sky Sport 24 na temat sytuacji Juventusu wypowiedział się Dino Zoff. Włoch odpowiedział też na pytanie dotyczące tego, iż ostatnimi tygodniami łączony był z turyńskim klubem, kiedy mówiono i pisano, że może dołączyć do ekipy Bianconerich jako trener. Na początku Zoff stwierdził: Jeśli mówimy o Juve, to rzecz się ma tak: ponieważ na początku Bianconerim wyszło kilka meczów, wszyscy żyli swego rodzaju iluzją, wmawiając sobie, że wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku. Jakiś czas później wyniki przestały być rzeczą oczywistą, przez co i wydajność wielu zawodników wyraźnie spadła. Zapytany o to, czy prawdą jest, iż miał otrzymać propozycję trenowania ekipy Starej Damy, Zoff odpowiedział: Powiem tak: oficjalnie propozycji mi nie złożono. Po prostu sporo się o tym mówiło. Czy zgodziłbym się trenować Juventus? Przyznam, że nawet o tym myślałem, choć też bez przesady. *Piłkarze wracają do pracy :Za kilka godzin Juventus wróci do pracy. Alberto Zaccheroni nie będzie mógł w tym tygodniu liczyć na pomoc Melo, nie znaczy to, że sytuacja jest tragiczna. Do kadry wraca kilku innych piłkarzy, również pomocników. W meczu z Genoą oprócz Melo nie zobaczymy najpewniej Fabio Cannavaro, który prawdopodobnie odpocznie w tym tygodniu ze względu na uraz mięśni, jakiego doznał w trakcie spotkania z Livorno. Z drugiej strony jednak jego występ w weekend nie jest wykluczony - wszystko zależy od oceny trenera i lekarzy. Do pracy wracają za to Grygera i Sissoko, do tego lada chwila pojawić mają się Camoranesi, Marchisio i Salihamidzić. 120px|right *Moggi: Oto, dlaczego Juve gra kiepsko.. :Luciano Moggi po raz n-ty. Były dyrektor generalny Juventusu wziął udział w programie Studio Stadio, transmitowanym przez stację Gold Sport. Moggi mówił tym razem o Lippim, Zaccheronim i Diego. Na temat ewentualnego powrotu Marcello Lippiego do Juve Moggi powiedział: Lippi nie wróci do Turynu ani jako trener, ani żaden kierownik. Na Mundialu może niewiele zdziałać, bo i nie ma zbytnio czym, ale temu to już on winien nie jest. O sytuacji Juventusu z kolei powiedział: Juve gra kiepsko, ponieważ wszyscy na siłę próbują ustawić Diego jako trequartistę za dwoma napastnikami, podczas gdy on świetnie odnalazłby się w 4-4-2, którym Bianconerim gra się najlepiej. Następnie dodał: Piłkarzom Juventusu brakuje motywacji, po serii porażek w drużynie siadł nastrój, dlatego zamiast Zaccheroniego w Turynie powinien pojawić się trener bardziej radosny i umiejący rozładować napięcie, a nie taki smutas, którego ja w życiu bym w takiej sytuacji nie zatrudnił. Z resztą wyniki osiągane przez drużynę pokazują, że to nie Ferrara był tutaj problemem... *Tardelli: To było do przewidzenia :Trzy lata, które można by wyrzucić do śmieci. Zdaniem Marco Tardellego ostatnie 36 miesięcy szefowie Juventusu zmarnowali w iście perfekcyjny sposób. Choć 27 września Blanc szumnie zapowiadał, że celem Bianconerich jest powrót na drogę zwycięstw, kilka miesięcy później Juventus okupuje siódme miejsce w tabeli. Marco Tardelli, zapytany o zdanie na ten temat przez dziennikarzy Tuttosport, odpowiedział na początku. Nie wiem, czy nawet chce mi się o tym rozmawiać. Mało to razy już mówiłem, co myślę w tej sprawie? Faktycznie, Tardelli nieraz o tym mówił, tym razem podkreślił jednak jeszcze raz: Szczerze mówiąc, nie dziwi mnie obecna sytuacja turyńskiego zespołu. To wszystko było do przewidzenia już jakiś czas temu. Co ma na myśli? Szefowie Juventusu już jakiś czas temu nie chcieli zrozumieć istoty pewnych spraw, w rezultacie doprowadzili klub do miejsca, w którym znajduje się obecnie. Czy zdaniem Tardellego Bianconeri zmarnowali czas, jaki mieli do dyspozycji? Mówiłem to już wiele razy. Tak naprawdę trzeba by się cofnąć trzy lata i zacząć wszystko od nowa, niestety, przez ten czas dokonano wyborów, które nijak się mają do osiąganych obecnie przez drużynę wyników. Na koniec dodał jeszcze: W tym momencie, żeby wyjść na prostą, należałoby rozpocząć od samych fundamentów. Kiedy mówiłem o tym jakiś czas temu, nikt mnie nie słuchał, co poniektórzy woleli oprzeć się na człowieku, który nigdy ze światem piłki nie miał nic do czynienia. Oto, do czego to doprowadziło. 120px|right *Wolny poniedziałek dla wszystkich :Zwykle poniedziałków się nienawidzi, Bianconerim jednak dzisiejszy dzień może się podobać: wszyscy dostali bowiem wolne i odpoczywają. Po sobotnim meczu z Livorno i ćwiczeniach odprężających wczoraj rano, Alberto Zaccheroni zarządził wolne po raz pierwszy, odkąd pojawił się w Turynie. Piłkarze wrócą do treningów jutro po południu. Tym samym jutro rozpoczną się przygotowania do niedzielnego meczu z Genoą, która pojawi się wówczas na Stadio Olimpico w Turynie. W tym spotkaniu Zac nie będzie mógł liczyć na pomoc Felipe Melo, który zobaczył czerwoną kartkę w sobotę, do składu wrócą natomiast Grygera i Sissoko. *Zebina: Potrzebujemy przełomu niczym Milan :Po raz pierwszy od jakiegoś już czasu po meczu wypowiedział się francuski obrońca Juventusu, Jonathan Zebina. Piłkarz przyznał, że jest mu naprawdę przykro, iż turyński klub przeżywa ostatnimi tygodniami, jeśli nie miesiącami, trudne chwile. Po meczu, przed kamerami Juventus Channel, Zebina powiedział: Z tygodnia na tydzień coraz bardziej strach patrzeć na tabelę... Na pewno ci, którzy zostali w Juve ostatnimi laty, spodziewali się szybszego powrotu na drogę zwycięstw. Póki co zmiana trenera nie przyniosła natychmiastowych sukcesów. Żaden trener nie ma magicznej różdżki, którą zamacha, odmieniając sytuację - stwierdził Jonathan. Jedyna rzecz, którą uznałbym za wielki pozytyw, to że jesteśmy świetną grupą. Czego potrzeba, by odmienić los? Nie wiem, potrzeba nam tego, co pomogło Bayernowi i Milanowi. Najpierw Bayern w ogóle sobie nie radził, a teraz grają świetnie. Potrzebujemy przełomu, który odmieni sezon w naszym wykonaniu. 120px|right *Zaccheroni: Koncert pomyłek w pomocy :Na pierwsze zwycięstwo Juventusu pod wodzą Zaccheroniego przyjdzie nam niestety jeszcze poczekać. Po remisie z Lazio Bianconeri zremisowali z Livorno. Drużyna zaczęła jednak wprowadzać w życie pomysły taktyczne Zaca - między innymi linię obrony złożoną z trzech piłkarzy. Po meczu Zaccheroni powiedział: Nie było nam dzisiaj łatwo grać. Livorno wie, jak utrudnić życie przeciwnikowi. My z kolei zafundowaliśmy wszystkim koncert pomyłek w drugiej linii. Następnie dodał: Próbowaliśmy wygrać ten mecz, nawet wówczas, gdy zostaliśmy w dziesiątkę. Została nam jednak tylko chęć, ale wtedy już nie było czym przekuć jej na wynik. W Juve nie ma niestety ostatnio plagi urodzaju piłkarzy środka pola. Co więc pocznie Zaccheroni po czerwonej kartce dla Melo? Musimy odzyskać jakichś pomocników, więc powrót Sissoko i Marchisio będzie bardzo ważny dla drużyny. Klasyfikacja ligowa pozostaje bardzo wyważona, wiele drużyn może włączyć się do ostatniego sprintu i walki o dobre miejsca w tabeli. Wśród nich rzecz jasna będziemy i my. Wszystko rozstrzygnie się w ostatniej kolejce, a my będziemy na swoim miejscu właśnie wtedy, kiedy będzie to się liczyć najbardziej. *23/38: Livorno-Juventus 1:1 :W drugim z sobotnich spotkań 23 kolejki Serie A, na Stadio Armando Picchi, Juventus Turyn zaledwie zremisował z Livorno 1:1. Bianconeri, dla których gola zdobył Nicola Legrottaglie, grali przez ostatnie siedem minut w osłabieniu, kiedy z boiska wyrzucony został Felipe Melo. Dla gospodarzy, którzy tydzień temu zatrzymali innego włoskiego potentata - Milan, trafienie zanotował Filippini. Spotkanie lepiej rozpoczęło się dla gospodarzy, którzy od początku atakowali bez respektu zespół Starej Damy. W siódmej minucie dobrą piłkę od Cristiana Raimondi dostał Nico Pulzetti i uderzył z 13 metrów. Na szczęście dla zespołu Starej Damy piłka minęła słupek bramki Buffona, gdyż inaczej golkiper Juve mógłby być w opałach. Na odpowiedź przyjezdnych musieliśmy czekać, aż do 24 minuty. Wtedy to rzut wolny z około 35 metrów od bramki Rubinho wykonywał Diego. Brazylijczyk dośrodkował precyzyjnie, a do piłki wyskoczył Nicola Legrottaglie. Stoper uderzył mocno, jednak wprost w bramkarza gospodarzy, który bez kłopotów złapał piłkę. Wynik spotkania otworzyli jednak gospodarze, a dokładniej Antonio Filippini. Cała sytuacja zaczęła się od dośrodkowania z prawej strony, po którym gracze Juventusu sygnalizowali faul piłkarza Livorno. Sędzia nie użył gwizdka, futbolówka została dośrodkowana z drugiej strony boiska przez Luigi Vitale, a Filippini wyskoczył na piątym metrze bez asysty żadnego z obrońców Bianconerich i główką pokonał zaskoczonego Buffona. Juventus próbował wyrównać, lecz jakby bez przekonania. W 32 minucie rzut wolny wykonywał Alessandro Del Piero. Choć kapitan Juventusu ładnie zakręcił piłką, która minęła mur, to włożył w strzał zbyt mało siły, aby zaskoczyć golkipera Livorno. Obrona gości nie grała najlepszych zawodów. Tym razem w pole karne Juve przedarł się Claudio Bellucci, zdołał uderzyć, jednak piłka otarła się tylko o boczną siatkę bramki Gigiego Buffona - zbyt dużo siły, za mało precyzji. Tuż przed zakończeniem pierwszej odsłony do wyrównania doprowadzili gracze Juventusu Turyn. Po faulu w okolicach środka boiska sędzia podyktował rzut wolny. Do piłki podszedł Brazylijczyk Diego i precyzyjnie dośrodkował w pole karne, gdzie najlepiej zachował się Nicola Legrottaglie, który uderzył piłkę głową. Rubinho spóźnił się z interwencją i futbolówka od słupka znalazła drogę do siatki. Po wznowieniu gry przed szansą stanął nowy nabytek Juve, Antonio Candreva. Młody pomocnik dostał piłkę od Diego i uderzył na bramkę Rubinho, ten jednak wyłapał strzał bez zarzutów. Kolejną sytuację sprowokował Diego, który dostał piłkę na skrzydle od Chielliniego, przedarł się w pole karne i upadając zagrał wzdłuż bramki, jednak nikt nie zdołał przeciąć lotu piłki, inaczej mielibyśmy 1:2. Kilkanaście sekund później doskonale w polu karnym zachował się Amauri, jednak nawet jeśli jego atomowe uderzenie z woleja znalazłoby drogę do siatki, to sędzia nie uznałby tego trafienia - Brazylijczyk przyjął piłkę ręką. Najlepszą okazję dla Livorno do zdobycia drugiej bramki zmarnował w 72 minucie strzelec pierwszego gola dla beniaminka, Antonio Filippini. Fantastycznie na skrzydle zwiódł Caceresa Pulzetti, wbiegł w pole karne i odegrał na 12 metr, stamtąd bardzo mocno, z pierwszej piłki, uderzył Filippini. Na szczęście dla Bianconerich z siłą nie szła w parze precyzja. Szanse drugiej siły poprzedniego sezonu Serie A mocno ograniczyła druga żółta, a w konsekwencji czerwona kartka którą obejrzał na siedem minut przed końcem spotkania Felipe Melo. Wówczas swoją szansę zwietrzyło Livorno. Gospodarze niezwykle bliscy szczęścia byli w 89 minucie kiedy to zza pola karnego uderzył Davide Moro, a Buffon z najwyższym trudem sparował futbolówkę do boku. W doliczonym czasie gry wynik spotkania mógł zmienić jeszcze Davide Marchini, jednak po raz kolejny na posterunku golkiper Starej Damy i gdy sędzia zagwizdał po raz ostatni na tablicy świetlnej widniał wynik 1:1. :AS Livorno Calcio-Juventus Turyn 1:1 :1:0 Filippini 26 :1:1 Legrottaglie 42 :Livorno: Rubinho - Perticone, Knezevic, Diniz - Raimondi (60' Marchini), Pulzetti (81' Moro), Mozart, Filippini, Vitale - Bellucci (85' Di Gennaro), Lucarelli :Juventus: Buffon - Legrottaglie, Cannavaro (51' Zebina), Chiellini - Caceres, Candreva, Felipe Melo, Grosso (75' De Ceglie) - Diego - Del Piero (83' Giandonato), Amauri :Żółte kartki: Mozart 27', Perticone 75', Lucarelli 90+2' (Livorno) - Felipe Melo 21', Cannavaro 47' (Juventus) :Czerwone kartki: Felipe Melo 83' - za drugą żółtą (Juventus) :Sędzia: Christian Brighi nazwa linku nazwa linku nazwa linku Styczeń 120px|right *Boniperti: miałem nosa z Del Piero :Gdy Giampiero Boniperti sprowadzał do Turynu Alessandro Del Piero, ten miał zaledwie 19 lat. Nikomu nie przyszłoby do głowy, że dzisiaj, po prawie 17-stu latach od tamtego wydarzenia, nikt nie będzie mógł sobie wyobrazić Juventusu bez Alexa. Jeśli Del Piero bije moje rekordy, oznacza to, że tamten mój zakup okazał się strzałem w dziesiątkę, miałem nosa! - uśmiecha się Boniperti. Pamiętam, jak poszedłem zobaczyć jego grę, jak Causio i Vycpalek mówili, żebym się pośpieszył, bo Puggina, prezydent klubu z Padwy, był kibicem Milanu, i gdyby nie ja, sprzedałby Del Piero do Rossonerich. Szybko zorientowałem się, że to materiał na mistrza, młody talent obdarzony niezwykłą techniką i klasą. Ale miałem też trochę szczęścia, że wybór padł właśnie na niego. Jestem rad z tych jego kolejnych rekordów. Dopóki to Alex powtarza osiągnięte przeze mnie sukcesy, wszystko w porządku. Gdyby był to ktoś inny, byłoby mi nieco szkoda. Krok po kroku Del Piero podąża śladami Bonipertiego. Jest jednak jedna rzecz, która różni obydwu panów - wiek rozstania z futbolem. Swoją przygodę z calcio zakończyłem w wieku 33 lat, kiedy dostrzegłem, że tacy chłopcy, jak choćby Alex, wyprzedzali mnie, bo po prostu biegali ode mnie szybciej. W tamtym momencie powiedziałem sobie 'basta', bez żadnych żalów i rozmysłów. Kapitan Juve natomiast w wieku 35 lat nie myśli póki co o zawieszeniu butów na kołku. Wręcz przeciwnie. Kiedy to jednak nastąpi, Boniperti życzy mu, aby nadal podążał drogą przez niego obraną. To jest osoba na swoim miejscu, złoty chłopak, posiada zadatki potrzebne do pracy w zarządzie. Doskonale widziałbym go jako przyszłego prezydenta Juventusu i byłbym niezmiernie szczęśliwy z tego powodu. *Powołania na Livorno :Alberto Zaccheroni powołał na dzisiejszy mecz z Livorno 19 piłkarzy. Wśród powołanych zabraknie zawieszonych za kartki: Sissoko i Grygery, nie ma też kontuzjowanych: Salihamidzica, Marchisio, Trezeguet, Camoranesiego, Iaquinty i Poulsena. W kadrze znaleźli się za to Marrone i Giandonato z Primavery. Poniżej pełna lista powołanych. :Bramkarze: Buffon, Chimenti, Manninger :Obrońcy: Caceres, Chiellini, Cannavaro, Grosso, Zebina, De Ceglie, Legrottaglie :Pomocnicy: Felipe Melo, Giovinco, Candreva, Diego, Giandonato, Marrone :Napastnicy: Del Piero, Amauri, Paolucci, 120px|right *Zaccheroni o meczu z Livorno :Alberto Zaccheroni wziął udział w konferencji prasowej, zorganizowanej przed meczem z Livorno - pierwszym wyjazdowym pojedynkiem Zaca w roli szkoleniowca Starej Damy. Włoch uchylił nieco rąbka tajemnicy dotyczącej jutrzejszej taktyki. Na początku Zaccheroni stwierdził: Przez cały ten tydzień nie pracowaliśmy tylko i wyłącznie nad taktyką, choć z punktu widzenia kondycji fizycznej dobrze pokazali się już w poprzednim spotkaniu. Na treningach każdy z pracujących był do mojej dyspozycji, teraz chcę tylko utrzymać uwagę zawodników na równie wysokim poziomie przez całą resztę sezonu. Jaką taktyką zagrają jutro Bianconeri? Ustawienie 4-3-1-2 znają tu niemal wszyscy. Formacja 3-4-1-2 jest mniej znana, ale nie znaczy to, że nie wypali. Musimy po prostu skonstruować coś sensownego, obrać najlepszą drogę, a potem nią kroczyć. Chciałbym, by drużyna potrafiła dobrze podejść do meczu, zinterpretować go właściwie i złapać szybko jak najlepszy rytm gry. Już po pierwszych dniach pracy z ekipą Juve Zaccheroni ma pewien obraz drużyny Starej Damy. Ani przez chwilę nie wątpiłem w jakość tej drużyny, zastanawiałem się tylko nad tym, czy wystarczy czasu, by zrealizować mój projekt. Jestem pewien, że Juventus może wrócić na poziom, jaki prezentował na początku sezonu. Moim celem jest właśnie to - sprawić, by Stara Dama odżyła. Przede wszystkim jednak musimy być dobrze zgrani. Czego możemy spodziewać się po jutrzejszym spotkaniu z Livorno? Spróbuję dokonać możliwie jak najmniej zmian w składzie, żeby dać szansę gry tym, którzy mają się naprawdę dobrze. Trener Cosmi zna się na rzeczy, jest bardzo konkretny i dobrze przygotowany do każdego meczu. *Amauri pożegna się z Juventusem? :Wszyscy, którzy nie mają zastrzeżeń do gry i formy Amauriego, proszeni są o podniesienie ręki. Hmm... nie ma takich? Jeśli są, to jest to naprawdę nieliczna grupa kibiców Juventusu oraz samego Brazylijczyka. Piłkarz, który był rewelacją Palermo, który później zaliczył niezły start w koszulce Starej Damy, teraz jest zdaniem wielu w coraz gorszej formie. Już teraz mówi się o tym, że Brazylijczyk opuści Juventus latem, bo w w Turynie nie ma z niego niemal żadnego pożytku. Szefowie klubu oraz Ciro Ferrara stawali do tej pory w obronie zawodnika, mówiąc, że musi po prostu się przełamać. Końca jego kryzysu coś jednak nie widać. Juve chce więc sprzedać piłkarza, ale pytanie: jaką podać cenę? Latem Amauri będzie miał już 30 lat, zarabia 3,5 miliona euro, kontrakt ważny jeszcze 2 lata. Jeszcze miesiąc temu zainteresowany był nim Milan, ale to już nie jest aktualne. Niebawem może się okazać, że Bianconeri nie dość że przepłacili za kartę zawodniczą Amauriego, który przestał się zwracać jako inwestycja, to jeszcze poważnie na tym stracił. 12 milionów euro, karta zawodnicza Nocerino i połowa Lanzafame. Tego nie da się już cofnąć. 120px|right *W Juve partacze, za granicą świetni gracze :Alla Juve bidoni, all'estero campioni - włoska prasa takim właśnie hasłem określa obecne poczynania Molinaro i Tiago za granicą. "W Juve partacze, za granicą świetni gracze" - mniej więcej w ten sposób należałoby przetłumaczyć to, co mają do powiedzenia na ten temat Włosi. Tiago gra obecnie w Atletico Madryt, Molinaro w VfB Stuttgart. Po miesiącu gry obaj podbili serca kibiców swoich obecnych drużyn. Choć start Molinaro nie należał do najlepszych (Włoch uzyskał najniższą notę za występ w pierwszym meczu), to w tym momencie radzi sobie już naprawdę dobrze. Tiago z kolei, który nie mógł w koszulce Juventusu ustrzelić czegokolwiek, ledwo zaczął grać w Atletico i niemal od razu strzelił bramkę. Juventus ma nadzieję, że zarówno niemiecki, jak i hiszpański klub, będzie na tyle zadowolony ze współpracy z jednym i drugim zawodnikiem, że wypożyczenie zmieni się w transfer definitywny. Co do Molinaro - w tym wypadku może on jeszcze posłużyć Bianconerim do sprowadzenia Mexesa z Romy. Tak czy inaczej, gdyby Niemcy chcieli wykupić obrońcę, do kasy Juventusu wpłynęłoby 3,5 miliona euro, podczas gdy za Tiago Włosi zarobiliby 7 milionów. *Buffon zostanie bez względu na wszystko :Agent Gianluigiego Buffona, Silvano Martina, szybko zdementował pogłoski dotyczące rozstania bramkarza z Juventusem. W wywiadzie dla Tuttomercatoweb Martina powiedział: Gigi sam już to mówił, ale ja jeszcze przypomnę i potwierdzę: Buffon zostanie w Juventusie bez względu na wszystko. Liga Mistrzów nie ma w tym temacie żadnego znaczenia. 120px|right *Del Piero bije kolejny rekord :Alessandro Del Piero lada chwila osiągnie z Juventusem kolejny niepowtarzalny rekord. Jego kolejny występ w meczu ligowym będzie 444. w trykocie Starej Damy, tym samym kapitan drużyny osiągnie wynik, jaki do tej pory miał tylko Giampiero Boniperti (na zdjęciu, po prawej). Do tej pory Alex miał na koncie 408 występów w Serie A i 35 w Serie B. Jednego brakuje mu do tego, by dogonić pod tym względem człowieka, który niegdyś sprowadził go do turyńskiego klubu. Chodzi rzecz jasna o występy ligowe - bo gdyby zsumować wszystkie, bez względu na rodzaj rozgrywek, Del Piero pozostaje absolutnym rekordzistą pod tym względem, mogąc pochwalić się już 615-ma meczami w koszulce Bianconerich. *Secco i Bettega lecą do Barcelony :Roberto Bettega i Alessio Secco wybierają się do Hiszpanii, by porozmawiać z szefostwem Barcelony na temat Martina Caceresa - obrońcę wypożyczonego z tego klubu do końca obecnego sezonu. Bianconeri mają prawo do wykupu karty zawodniczej Urugwajczyka po zakończeniu wypożyczenia za kwotę 13 milionów euro. Mimo kiepskiego sezonu w wykonaniu całej drużyny Juventusu Caceres zaprezentował się do tej pory z naprawdę dobrej strony. Można powiedzieć, że jest jednym z niewielu piłkarzy, którym udało się stanąć na wysokości zadania. Dlatego właśnie Bettega i Secco wybierają się do stolicy Katalonii - chcą potargować się nieco z szefostwem Barcy. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, iż Caceres nie mieści się w planach Guardioli, Juventus chce zaoferować Hiszpanom połowę z 13 milionów. Oczywiście ma to być wyjściowa propozycja - w zależności od tego, jak zareagują na nią działacze Barcelony, kwota może jeszcze się zmienić. Tak czy inaczej - Juventus chce wykupić Caceresa. Barcelona chce go sprzedać. On sam chce grać dla Juve. Nie pozostało nic innego, jak mądrze sfinalizować transakcję. 120px|right *Antonio Giraudo też wróci do Juve? :Najpierw Bettega, teraz... Giraudo? Włoski tygodnik Panorama poinformował, że Antonio Giraudo, były szef wykonawczy Juventusu, niebawem wróci w szeregi zarządu turyńskiego klubu. Czyżby szykował się powrót dawnej Triady? Za swój udział w aferze Calciopoli Giraudo został zawieszony przez sąd sportowy, do tego w grudniu za oszustwa sportowe skazano go na trzy lata więzienia. Panorama utrzymuje, jakoby dobre relacje Giraudo z Margheritą Agnelli, córką byłego patrona turyńskiego klubu, Gianniego, miały pomóc Włochowi w rychłym powrocie w szeregi Juventusu. Wcześniej do szefowania w ekipie Juve wrócić Roberto Bettega, oprócz Giraudo jest jeszcze Luciano Moggi, który również zapowiada powrót do świata futbolu. Co więcej, Moggi przyznał, że jeśli w Juve zmieni się zarząd, z chęcią znów nawiąże współpracę z tym klubem. Warunkiem miałaby być zmiana na stanowisku prezydenta Juventusu. Moggi zapowiedział, że w momencie, gdy zostanie nim Andrea Agnelli, podejmie po raz kolejny pracę w tym środowisku. *Wszystkiemu winne jest Vinovo? :Jak podają dzisiaj dziennikarze Tuttosport, przyczyną plagi kontuzji w Juventusie mogą być złe warunki panujące w centrum treningowym w Vinovo. Nie chodzi przy tym o dostęp do sprzętu, a głównie o temperaturę i tego typu czynniki. Ponad 40 kontuzji po zaledwie połowie sezonu. Istna tragedia. Dziennikarze Tuttosport we współpracy z agencję Arpa, zajmującą się monitorowaniem piemonckiego środowiska, pochylili się nad tematem serii kontuzji w Juve, starając się dociec ich przyczyny. Okazuje się, że temperatura w Vinovo jest dużo niższa niż w Turynie, gdzie Juventus trenował do roku 2006. Co więcej, klimat w mieście jest bardziej suchy, a na peryferiach - w Vinovo - dużo bardziej wilgotny. Z raportów agencji Arpa wynika, że od grudnia do stycznia w Vinovo odnotowano 12-procentowy spadek temperatury i wzrost wilgotności. Pracując w takim klimacie o urazy nietrudno. Zdaniem lekarzy specjalizujących się w urazach mięśni to właśnie huśtawki temperatur i zmiany klimatu mogą bardzo sprzyjać poważnym kontuzjom mięśni - a kto choć trochę śledzi poczynania Bianconerich, wie doskonale, że właśnie takich urazów jest w ekipie Juve najwięcej. Inną sprawą jest stan boisk treningowych. One również poddane zostały badaniom, które wykazały że odbiegają one od standardów, jeśli chodzi o twardość podłoża. Jest ono w na tyle nie-uniwersalnym stanie, że dla jednych piłkarzy podłoże jest zbyt twarde, dla innych z kolei zbyt grząskie. Jak dotychczas żaden z przedstawicieli Juventusu nie pokusił się o komentarz wobec tych wyników badań i przeprowadzonych analiz. 120px|right *Zaccheroni zmienia taktykę :Trener Juventusu, Alberto Zaccheroni, zapowiada rychłe zmiany w ustawieniu i taktyce drużyny Bianconerich. W ostatnim wywiadzie sam przyznał, że chociaż przed meczem z Lazio nie było czasu na wypracowanie nowej taktyki, w spotkaniu z Livorno drużyna zagra zupełnie inaczej. O jakich zmianach, czy wręcz rewolucjach, mowa? Okazuje się, że lifting drużyny może być bardziej drastyczny, niż możemy się spodziewać. Zaccheroni chce zagrać bowiem trzema obrońcami. Dwa najbardziej prawdopodobne ustawienia na Livorno to 3-4-3 i 3-4-1-2. Opcjami zawsze pozostają 4-3-1-2 i 4-2-3-1, ale one będą raczej rozwiązaniem rezerwowym. Mimo wszystko będę chciał obalić mit, że 3-4-3 jest jedynym ustawieniem, jakie stosuję - zapewnił Zac. Podoba mi się druga linia złożona z czterech zawodników, więc naturalną koleją rzeczy jeśli chcę grać trzema napastnikami, to w obronie już czterech piłkarzy nie mam jak wystawić, bo nie ma już tyle miejsc. Nie twierdzę, że sobotnia drużyna Juve będzie już ułożona w stu procentach, ale spodziewam się, że zobaczymy przynajmniej jej prototyp. *Palladino: Juventus czy Genoa? :W wywiadzie udzielonym podczas transmisji programu Gradinata Nord, nadawanym na Primocanalesport, Raffaele Palladino wypowiedział się na temat swojego potencjalnego letniego powrotu do Juventusu. Palladino powiedział: W połowie jestem Genoi, w połowie Juventusu. Latem któryś z tych klubów ma wykupić drugą połowę mojej karty zawodniczej, tym samym stanę się piłkarzem Genoi albo Juve w stu procentach. Szczerze mówiąc, mam nadzieję, że szefowie obu klubów już dyskutują na mój temat. 120px|right *Nedved do Juve: Sprowadźcie Hamsika! :Były piłkarz Bianconerich, Pavel Nedved, przyznał, iż ma nadzieję, że turyński klub pokusi się niebawem o sprowadzenie Marka Hamsika, gdyż jego zdaniem to właśnie ten piłkarz ma szansę na to, by godnie zastąpić go w ekipie Juventusu. W ostatnim wywiadzie Nedved powiedział: Uważam, że Hamsik może faktycznie stać się moim dobrym następcą w Juve. Następnie dodał: Marek radzi sobie w Napoli wyśmienicie, dlatego nie widzę powodów, dla których równie dobrze nie mógłby sobie poradzić na tegorocznym Mundialu. Osobiście widzę wiele podobieństw między mną, a nim, między moim stylem gry, a jego, dlatego uważam, że pasowałby do Juve. *Iaquinta wróci za dwa tygodnie :Jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, za jakieś dwa tygodnie do gry wróci Vincenco Iaquinta. Jego powrót do zdrowia przesunął się nieco w czasie z uwagi na skomplikowany uraz, jaki musiał leczyć, jednak niebawem będzie już mógł normalnie pracować. Jego agent, Andrea D'Amico, przyznał w wywiadzie udzielonym dziennikarzom Calciomercato: Vincenzo wraca do pełni sił. W ciągu dwóch tygodni będzie już do pełnej dyspozycji Zaccheroniego. 120px|right *Melo: To tylko przemęczenie mięśni :Spokojnie, to tylko przemęczenie. Felipe Melo przeszedł dzisiaj przed południem badania, jakie były zaplanowane w związku z urazem, jakiego doznał podczas meczu z Lazio. W drugiej połowie spotkania zmienił go Martin Caceres. Okazało się, że Brazylijczyk zmaga się "jedynie" z przemęczeniem mięśni i najprawdopodobniej będzie do dyspozycji Zaccheroniego w sobotę, kiedy to Juventus będzie mierzył się z drużyną Livorno. W meczu tym zabraknie Marchisio, Camoranesiego, Salihamidzića i Sissoko. Tym lepiej więc, że Melo będzie mógł najpewniej zagrać. *Zaccheroni: Wierzę w Juve :Po remisie z Lazio Rzym, w debiucie na ławce trenerskiej Juventusu, Alberto Zaccheroni stwierdził, że jego wizja jest prosta - wypełnić kontrakt i zrobić wszystko co się da, aby Stara Dama pięła się w górę ligowej tabeli, co powiodło się już wczoraj, gdyż Bianconeri wyprzedzili Palermo i zajmują obecnie piątą lokatę w Serie A. - Mój kontrakt jest jasny, obowiązuje mnie umowa do czerwca i do tego czasu będę się starał uzyskać z turyńskim zespołem jak najwięcej się da, w lecie zobaczymy co dalej - mówił Zaccheroni. - Cała sprawa jest w porządku w stosunku do mnie. Jeśli do klubu przyjedzie ktoś lepszy ode mnie, to będzie to tylko z korzyścią dla Starej Damy. Tutaj jest potencjał do wygrywania i ten zespół, ci ludzie naprawdę mogą grac dużo lepiej. Jestem trenerem, który lubi grać, aby wygrać i w Turynie mam taką możliwość. Tym bardziej, że ja miałem prawie trzyletnią przerwę i nie chcę stracić szansy jaką dostałem w tym momencie od losu. Uważam, że to wyraz uznania dla mnie, za tak długie opieranie się ofertom zagranicznych klubów - podsumował. - Nie możemy nagle zacząć konkurować z Interem - uważa trener. - Jednak kluby będące w naszym zasięgu również traciły punkty, więc wciąż uważam, że miejsce dające awans do Champions League jest w naszym zasięgu. To byłoby nasze małe zwycięstwo. Ten zespół ma wspaniałe możliwości i od tej pory powinniśmy widzieć tylko i wyłącznie poprawę w grze. Dzisiaj widzieliśmy zespół, który walczył, reszta przyjdzie sama. Wierzę w ten skład. Więcej niż o czymkolwiek innym myślę jednak o błędach, które dzisiaj popełniliśmy - będąc w posiadaniu piłki, jak i bez niej. Ważny był fakt, że drużyna zagrała z inicjatywą, że wyszła, aby wygrać to spotkanie. Chwilami miałem wrażenie, że piłkarze chcieli aż za bardzo. Niestety w składzie istnieje wiele złości i po końcowym gwizdku widziałem zdenerwowanie zawodników - powiedział wczoraj szkoleniowiec Starej Damy. 120px|right *Diego: Dobra gra nie wystarczy :Pomocnik Juventusu, Diego powiedział w wywiadzie dla włoskich mediów, że dostrzega poprawę gry po spotkaniu z Lazio. - Cała drużyna zagrała już lepiej, ale i tak mamy jeszcze dużo do poprawy, jeśli chcemy znów wygrywać. - Nie wystarczy, że będziemy grali dobrze. To jedno, ale my musimy wygrywać. W tym meczu też graliśmy w miarę dobrze, jednak Lazio zdołało zremisować i tym samym ostatecznie dzielimy się punktami. Musimy dalej trenować. Mamy tydzień na intensywne ćwiczenia i na myślenie o następnych pojedynkach. *22/38: Juventus-Lazio 1:1 :Remisem 1:1 zakończyło się spotkanie kończące dwudziestą drugą kolejkę Serie A w Turynie pomiędzy Juventusem, a Lazio Rzym. Tym samym nie najlepiej wyszedł Alberto Zaccheroniemu debiut w roli szkoleniowca Starej Damy, która przegrała sześć meczów ligowych spośród dziesięciu poprzedzających niedzielną konfrontację. Bianconeri w pierwszej połowie wypracowali co najmniej kilka dogodnych sytuacji do otwarcia wyniku, jednak regularnie pod bramką Fernando Muslery zawodzili. Sygnał do natarcia dał w piątej minucie widoczny w przekroju całego meczu Alessandro Del Piero. Uderzył on na bramkę rzymian sprzed pola karnego po dobrym dograniu piłki przez Diego, jednak golkiper gości pewnie obronił ten strzał. Doświadczony napastnik Juventusu siedem minut później ponownie zaniepokoił defensywę przyjezdnych. Tym razem oddał on strzał z niełatwej pozycji, z prawej strony pola karnego i ku niepocieszeniu miejscowych kibiców, spudłował, a Mohamedowi Sissoko nie udało się zanotować asysty. W 21. minucie z dystansu przymierzył Diego po zagraniu Paolo De Ceglie. Muslera obronił to uderzenie, wybijając piłkę zmierzającą w kierunku lewego dolnego rogu jego bramki. W 25. minucie miała miejsce praktycznie pierwsza groźna okazja do zdobycia gola przez podopiecznych Davide Ballardiniego. Roberto Baronio dokładnie dośrodkował w pole karne po rzucie wolnym, a Aleksandar Kolarov posłał futbolówkę obok spojenia prawego słupka z poprzeczką. Serbski obrońca Lazio starał się także zaskoczyć Alexandra Manningera w 33. minucie za sprawą rzutu wolnego, jednak ponownie nieznacznie się pomylił. Minutę później niecelnie główkował z ośmiu metrów Felipe Melo po otrzymaniu piłki od Diego. W końcówce Lazio otrząsnęło się z przewagi gospodarzy i napędziło im trochę strachu. W 39. minucie najpierw austriacki bramkarz Juventusu obronił strzał Stefano Mauriego, a potem Julio Ricardo Cruz w jednej z nielicznych sytuacji w swoim wykonaniu fatalnie się pomylił po dośrodkowaniu Baronio z rzutu rożnego. Po zmianie stron, przewaga Juventusu była już bezdyskusyjna, przynajmniej do ostatnich 10 minut. W 54. minucie przejawiający sporą ochotę do gry Diego z 20 metrów trafił w słupek, próbując wykorzystać podanie Antonio Candrevy. W 65. minucie Sissoko niecelnie uderzył głową z pięciu metrów. Jednakże długo oczekiwana bramka nadeszła w 70. minucie. Wywołała sporo kontrowersji, gdyż padła po dyskusyjnym rzucie karnym. Niektórzy obserwatorzy spotkania mogli mieć bowiem wątpliwości co do tego, czy minutę wcześniej Mobido Diakite sfaulował Del Piero. Poszkodowany kontrowersyjną jedenastkę pewnie jednak wykorzystał i dał gospodarzom prowadzenie. Upragniona przewaga bramkowa szybko została zniwelowana przez Biancocelesti. Z prawej strony, z rzutu wolnego dośrodkował w pole karne Juventusu Mauro Zarate. Obrona Starej Damy niezbyt pewnie poradziła sobie ze wrzutką Argentyńczyka i futbolówkę ponownie zagrano w kierunku szesnastki, tyle że z lewej strony. W sytuacji znakomicie odnalazł się Mauri, który wyprzedził wślizgiem Zdenka Grygerę i z niewielkiej odległości wpakował futbolówkę do siatki. Gra się wyrównała i podopiecznym Zaccheroniego z coraz większym trudem przychodziło stwarzanie okazji bramkowych. Sytuację mógł jeszcze uratować w trzeciej minucie doliczonego czasu Fabio Cannavaro. Uderzył on niemal z linii pola karnego, w dużej mierze dzięki zagraniu Diego, ale Muslera zatrzymał strzał defensora Juventusu i tym samym rezultat 1:1 nie uległ już zmianie. Gospodarze niedzielnego meczu zdołali za sprawą skromnego punktu wspiąć się na piątą pozycję kosztem Palermo. Po raz szósty z kolei nie pozwolili się pokonać Lazio w Turynie, choć w obecnej sytuacji niewiele osób związanych z Bianconeri ten fakt cieszy. Lazio również ma powody do zmartwień z racji wyprzedzania Catanii znajdującej się na miejscu zagrożonym spadkiem o zaledwie dwa oczka. :Juventus Turyn-Lazio Rzym 1:1 :1:0 Del Piero 70 (k.) :1:1 Mauri 78 :Juventus: Manninger - Grygera, Cannavaro, Chiellini, De Ceglie - Sissoko, Felipe Melo (76' Caceres), Candreva - Diego - Amauri, Del Piero (89' Paolucci) :Lazio: Muslera - Diakite, Stendardo, Radu, Kolarov - Dabo (71' Rocchi), Baronio, Firmani (77' Lichtsteiner) - Mauri (81' Siviglia) - Cruz, Zarate :Żółte kartki: Felipe Melo 35', Sissoko 49', Grygera 90+1' (Juventus) - Baronio 24', Diakite 69' (Lazio) :Sędzia: Massimiliano Saccani 120px|right *Drughi nie poprzestają :Końca protestów nie widać. Co z tego, że Juventus ma nowego trenera, skoro na Curva Sud głosy niezadowolenia wciąż nie ustają? Nie inaczej będzie i tym razem - podczas jutrzejszego meczu ligowego z Lazio. Na swojej oficjalnej stronie internetowej Drughi wyraźnie zaznaczyli, że przyjście Zaccheroniego wcale nie będzie lekiem na wszelkie zło. Oficjalny komunikat brzmi następująco: Informujemy, że najbliższej niedzieli podczas meczu Juventus-Lazio Curva Sud będzie kontynuować protesty przeciwko właścicielom, zarządowi, nowemu trenerowi oraz piłkarzom. O tym, co dzieje się na naszej trybunie decydujemy my sami, włączając to, co zrobione dotychczas, protest będzie kontynuowany aż do skutku, dopóty, dopóki rzeczy nie zmienią się radykalnie i nie odzyskamy naszego prawdziwego Juventusu. Nie chcemy Zaccheroniego! *Ranieri ma chrapkę na kadrę? :Podczas gdy wielu zastanawia się, czy i na ile prawdopodobne jest objęcie przez Marcello Lippiego posady trenera Bianconerich po tegorocznym mundialu, nikt nie pomyślał o tym, kto ewentualnie zająłby jego miejsce w kadrze Azzurrich. Jak się okazuje, pomysł taki całkiem przypadł do gustu Claudio Ranieriemu. Przy okazji zorganizowanej w Civitavecchia uroczystości ku pamięci Andrei Fortunato Ranieri przyznał: Kadra? Jeśli nadarzy się okazja, porozmawiamy wspólnie - ja, zarząd Romy i Federacja. Jednak na teraz nie ma niczego konkretnego. Trenerzy zawsze są ostatnimi, którzy dowiadują się o wszystkim, zupełnie jak mężowie. Kryzys Juve? Nie są to moje problemy. Rozumiem, że sytuacja nie jest łatwa. Rok temu nie byli zadowoleni ze mnie po zajęciu drugiego oraz trzeciego miejsca w lidze. Całą sprawę skomentował także vice-prezydent Włoskiej Federacji Piłki Nożnej: Ranieri pokazuje, że jest naprawdę dobrym trenerem, jednak jego odejście z Romy wydaje mi się wątpliwym, a przede wszystkim przed podjęciem rozważań na temat nowego szkoleniowca Federacja musi rozmawiać w tej sprawie z Marcello Lippim. 120px|right *W poniedziałek spotkanie z Liverpoolem :Choć Juventus ma już nowego trenera, co ciekawe, w poniedziałek wysłannicy turyńskiego klubu mają stawić się w Anglii, gdzie mają zaplanowane spotkanie z szefostwem Liverpoolu. Plan jest konkretny: trzeba dowiedzieć się, jakie są szanse sprowadzenia latem do Turynu Rafy Beniteza. Wśród reprezentantów Juventusu obecny będzie między innymi Michele Briamonte, zaufany prawnik, który pomaga w podobnych sytuacjach Bianconerim. Specjalizuje się w sprawach dotyczących kontraktów, ma też pomóc w oszacowaniu kosztów tej operacji, zakładając, że sam Hiszpan zgodzi się na przeprowadzkę. Zamiarem Jean-Claude Blanka jest zawarcie z Liverpoolem dżentelmeńskiej umowy dotyczącej Beniteza. Trener ten ma kontrakt ważny jeszcze przez 4 lata, co nie zniechęca jednak Juventusu. Spotkanie między Juve a Liverpoolem umówione było też już kilka dni wcześniej, kiedy Bianconeri mieli jeszcze nadzieję na to, że sprowadzą Hiszpana jeszcze w styczniu. Nie tylko nazwisko Beniteza widnieje jednak na liście życzeń Juve. Turyński klub ma też plan B. Mówi się o Prandellim i Gasperinim, choć i temat Guusa Hiddinka jeszcze nie wystygł. *Boban: Zatrudnienie Zaccheroniego to absurd :W piątek nowym trenerem Juventusu Turyn został mianowany Alberto Zaccheroni. Legenda chorwackiego futbolu, Zvonimir Boban uważa, że decyzja włodarzy Starej Damy jest absurdalna. - Zgadzam się z tym, co powiedział Jose Mourinho. Juventus nie wykazał wobec Ferrary żadnego szacunku. Jakby tego było mało, Zaccheroni zupełnie nie nadaje się do pracy w Juventusie. On nigdy nie miał styczności z tym klubem, a przez tyle lat wakatu styl jego pracy na pewno ucierpiał. Okoliczności, w jakich dokonała się zmiana trenera są zupełnie absurdalne - uważa Boban, który w latach 1998-2001 grał w Milanie prowadzonym właśnie przez Zaccheroniego. - Rozumiem Alberto Zaccheroniego, że chce wrócić do futbolu, ale to nie powinno tak wyglądać. To był wielki trener. Jak teraz mógł przyjąć rolę typowego strażaka? Czeka go bardzo trudne zadanie. Myślę, że dla Juventusu lepiej byłoby, gdyby Ferrara został na swoim stanowisku. 120px|right *Blanc i Bettega o Zaccheronim :O zwolnieniu ze stanowiska trenera Juventusu Ciro Ferrary, jego przyszłości, zatrudnieniu Alberto Zaccheroniego i planów współpracy z nim wypowiedział się prezydent Starej Damy, Jean-Claude Blanc. Blanc powiedział dzisiaj: Pozwólcie, że podziękuję z tego miejsca Ciro Ferrarze, człowiekowi, którego bardzo cenię jako człowieka i profesjonalistę. Futbol jest jednak okrutny i wiąże się z bolesnymi decyzjami. Następnie zaznaczył: Ciro pozostanie z nami. Razem podejmiemy decyzję, jaką rolę będzie pełnił w Juventusie. Nie zamierzamy się spieszyć, damy sobie kilka tygodni. O zatrudnieniu Alberto Zaccheroniego powiedział natomiast, iż decyzja ta została podjęta w porozumieniu z szefami struktury sportowej i administracyjnej klubu oraz rzecz jasna z jego właścicielami. Dlaczego akurat Zac? Jest dla nas gwarancją doświadczenia najwyższej jakości, jeśli mowa o drużynach włoskich. Tego właśnie potrzebujemy w tym momencie najbardziej. Potem powiedział jeszcze: Decyzja o uchyleniu obowiązku pełnienia funkcji trenera przez Ciro Ferrarę jest słuszna, a przesądziła o niej porażka w Coppa Italia. Od około dwóch miesięcy zmagamy się z poważnymi trudnościami, dlatego jakiś miesiąc temu poprosiłem Roberto Bettegę, by ten wrócił w struktury klubu i pomógł mi sobie z tym wszystkim poradzić. Próbowaliśmy jeszcze coś ugrać z Ciro Ferrarą i jego sztabem technicznym, ale w obliczu tylu porażek podjęliśmy tę decyzję, jako że jesteśmy dorosłymi, poważnymi ludźmi. Wielu uważa jednak, że to sam Blanc i reszta zarządu powinna podać się do dymisji. Nigdy ani przez chwilę o tym nie pomyślałem - zapewnił Francuz. Odpowiedzialność nie może być zrzucana na barki jednostki. Błędy popełniają wszyscy, również piłkarze. Tymczasem świat futbolu rządzi się swoimi prawami, nie da się powiedzmy wymienić 25-ciu piłkarzy. Można jednak zmienić sztab techniczny, postawić przed nimi innego człowieka, zmienić otoczenie, środowisko, atmosferę. Cały czas dążyliśmy do tego, żeby uzmysławiać zawodnikom ich własną odpowiedzialność za to, co się dzieje. Oczekujemy od nich profesjonalnej postawy na boisku i poza nim. Chcemy zakończyć ten kryzys, mamy ku temu środki, jesteśmy w połowie sezonu, mamy kilka miesięcy, żeby to zrobić. Zaccheroni podpisał kontrakt, wiążący go z Juventusem do końca obecnego sezonu. Wicedyrektor generalny Juve, Roberto Bettega, zaznaczył jednak: Faktycznie, obecne porozumienie dotyczy tego okresu, bierzemy jednak pod uwagę opcję przedłużenia tej współpracy o dalsze lata. *Bettega: Żadnych transferów :W konferencji prasowej Jean-Claude Blanca i Alberto Zaccheroniego uczestniczył również zastępca Francuza Roberto Bettega, który zabrał głos m.in. w sprawie potencjalnych wzmocnień składu. Trener Zaccheroni już teraz dysponuje silnym składem, choć walczymy wciąż z wieloma urazami, dlatego nasze styczniowe mercato będzie spokojne, skupimy się wyłącznie na 'pozyskaniu' naszych kontuzjowanych zawodników. Obecna sytuacja? Wydaje mi się, że wszyscy jesteśmy za to odpowiedzialni, całe środowisko wokół Juve, również zawodnicy. Z Alberto zgadzamy się w tej kwestii, że to nie jest prawdziwe Juve i ta drużyna może grać dużo lepiej, bo nasz potencjał jest ogromny. Ferrara? Witałem się i normalnie rozmawialiśmy z Ciro i jego sztabem, ale w tej chwili najważniejsze, to przywrócić drużynę na właściwe jej miejsce. To jest w tej chwili priorytet. Jeśli chodzi o cały sztab techniczny, to za przygotowanie fizyczne będą odpowiadać Scanalino i Gaudino, za kontuzjowanych Nista, do składu zostanie dokoptowany Stefano Agresti jako drugi trener i Albarella. 120px|right *Zaccheroni nowym trenerem Juventusu! :Juventus oficjalnie poinformował o tym, że nowym trenerem pierwszej drużyny został Alberto Zaccheroni. Tym samym dotychczasowy szkoleniowiec, Ciro Ferrara, został zwolniony z pełnienia obowiązków, jakie pełnił do tej pory. Zaccheroni podpisał kontrakt ważny do 30 czerwca 2010 roku. Już o godzinie 15:00 to on, a nie Ferrara, poprowadzi trening pierwszej drużyny. Po jego zakończeniu - o godzinie 17:00 - weźmie udział w swojej pierwszej konferencji prasowej w nowej roli. Co ciekawe, oficjalny komunikat klubu mówi o tym, że Ferrara nie został "zwolniony", a że został mu uchylony obowiązek pełnienia zadań trenera. Oznacza to, że Ciro pozostanie najpewniej w klubie, na innym jednak stanowisku niż szkoleniowiec piłkarzy drużyny seniorskiej. O godzinie 14:00 Ciro Ferrara pojawił się w Vinovo i udał się do szatni. Po co? Dziennikarze spekulują, ale prawdopodobnie chce pożegnać się z prowadzoną dotychczas przez siebie drużyną Bianconerich. *Gigi: zamienić złość na energię :Gigi Buffon ewidentnie musi poszukać sobie jakiś innych sposobów na świętowanie swoich urodzin, bo prezentu od Juve raczej się póki co nie doczeka... Rok temu, w dniu jego urodzin, Juve przegrało mecz ligowy w Udine, teraz porażka z Interem przerwała przygodę w rozgrywkach Pucharu Włoch. Kolejny mecz z Lazio nie będzie dla bramkarza Bianconerich okazją do odreagowania, bo z powodu czerwonej kartki nie będzie mógł wystąpić. Juventus nie zasłużył na przegraną, ale także Inter nie zagrał najgorzej. Niestety nie mamy ostatnio szczęścia i jeśli szala powodzenia musi się przechylić na czyjąś stronę, nie jest to nigdy nasza strona. Jako profesjonaliści nie przerywamy naszej pracy. Jeśli tę złość, którą obecnie odczuwamy, będziemy w stanie przenieść na boisko, będzie to jakaś szansa na podniesienie się. 120px|right *1/4 PW: Inter-Juventus 2:1 :Mający ciężkie życie z kibicami Juventusu Turyn napastnik Interu Mediolan Mario Balotelli wziął rewanż na swoich rywalach zdobywając decydującą bramkę w ćwierćfinałowym spotkaniu Pucharu Włoch. Spotkanie ćwierćfinałowe doskonale rozpoczęło się dla gości, którzy już po pierwszym strzale wyszli na prowadzenie. W 10. minucie gry na strzał zza pola karnego zdecydował się Diego, a z dość łatwym uderzeniem nie poradził sobie Toldo, który przepuścił piłkę pomiędzy nogami. Wynik ten utrzymał się do końca pierwszej połowy. Od początku drugiej miejscowi ruszyli do zdecydowanych ataków chcąc odwrócić losy rywalizacji, jednak w 55. minucie omal nie stracili drugiej bramki, gdy w słupek trafił Chiellini. Nawałnica Interu w końcu przyniosła jednak efekt bramkowy. W 71. minucie gry Felipe Melo faulował tuż przed własnym polem karnym Maicona. Do futbolówki podszedł Sneijder, celując w lewy róg bramki, gdzie na piłkę czekał już Buffon, jednak futbolówka po drodze trafiła w mur i poleciała w przeciwnym kierunku, gdzie do siatki wepchnął ją w 72. minucie Lucio. Decydujący cios padł w 89. minucie. Na uderzenie zza pola karnego zdecydował się wtedy Thiago Motta, Buffon sparował futbolówkę przed siebie, ale wobec dobitki z kilku metrów Balotelliego był już bezradny. Wynik gry nie uległ już zmianie i Inter w półfinale zagra z Fiorentiną. :Inter Mediolan-Juventus Turyn 2:1 :0:1 Diego 10 :1:1 Lucio 72 :2:1 Balotelli 89 :Inter: Toldo - Maicon, Lucio, Materazzi, Santon - Muntari, Cambiasso (61' Milito), Motta - Sneijder (90+4' Cordoba) - Balotelli, Pandev (80' Muntari) :Juventus: Buffon - Grygera, Cannavaro, Chiellini, Grosso - Candreva, Sissoko, Felipe Melo, De Ceglie (90+2' Paolucci) - Diego - Amauri :Żółte kartki: Maicon 42' (Inter) - Chiellini 50', Felipe Melo 71', Cannavaro 76' (Juventus) :Sędzia: Antonio Damato *Zaccheroni od jutra trenerem Juve? :Wczoraj rano na ringu bijąc się o stanowisko trenera Juventusu, pozostawali już tylko dwaj gracze: Alberto Zaccheroni i Claudio Gentile. Wieczorem przewagę miał pierwszy z nich. Ostateczny nokaut ma nastąpić jednak dopiero jutro. Zaccheroni jest faworytem do objęcia funkcji szkoleniowca pierwszej drużyny po Ferrarze, ponieważ zarząd klubu zamierza potraktować tę współpracę jako rozwiązanie doraźne. Latem planem numer jeden pozostaje sprowadzenie do Turynu Rafy Beniteza. Tymczasem Gentile oczekuje gwarancji, że utrzyma posadę również na przyszłe lata. Nie chce być jedynie "trenerem na cztery miesiące". Po południu przedstawiciele Juventusu zadzwonili z kolei do Zaccheroniego, by kontynuować dyskusję rozpoczętą kilka dni wcześniej. Sam Zaccheroni zaprzeczył tym informacjom. Nikt się ze mną nie kontaktował - powiedział. Z raportów wynika jednak, że były trener Milanu przystał na propozycję poprowadzenia ekipy Bianconerich do czerwca tego roku. Jego celem miałoby być przede wszystkim zapewnienie klubowi gry w przyszłej edycji Champions League. Wypada poczekać do jutra i zobaczyć, co wydarzy się naprawdę. 120px|right *Co z Vincenzo Iaquintą? :Co z Vincenzo Iaquintą? Wiele osób zadaje sobie pytanie, jako że Włoch już od dłuższego czasu leczy kontuzję. Jak wcześniej informował klub, Vincenzo miał wrócić do gry najpóźniej w połowie stycznia. Tymczasem niebawem koniec miesiąca. Co się dzieje? Iaquinta nie gra już 3 miesiące - od 24 października zeszłego roku. Z Amaurim, który ostatnimi miesiącami nie jest bramkostrzelnym napastnikiem, Ferrara wiele nie zdziała, dobrego napastnika potrzeba wręcz natychmiast. Powrót Iaquinty mógłby być zbawieniem, niestety, prędko nie nastąpi. Włoch przed październikowym meczem ze Sieną w trakcie jednego z treningów poczuł ból w kolanie. To, co wydawało się być niegroźnym urazem, okazało się przewlekłą kontuzją. Niedługo potem piłkarz musiał poddać się operacji lewego kolana. Zabieg można by nazwać wręcz rutynowym, tym bardziej, że oprócz niego przeszli go Marchisio i Buffon. Miesiąc po operacji okazało się, że profesor Quaglia nie przeprowadził tylko "zwykłego" zabiegu wycięcia łąkotki, musiał też bowiem oczyścić chrząstkę i chirurgicznie usunąć błonę maziową, w którą wdało się zapalenie. To z kolei oznaczało dłuższy czas powrotu do zdrowia piłkarza. Nikt jednak nie spodziewał się, że zejdzie z tym aż tyle... Dla porównania podobną operację 13 grudnia przeszedł Gianluigi Buffon, tyle, że bramkarz Juve wrócił do gry już 17 stycznia, 35 dni po zabiegu. Niektórzy mogą jednak postawić weto i argumentować tę różnicę faktem, iż Buffon stoi w bramce, a nie biega, w związku z czym mniej obciąża kolano. W związku z tym warto porównać przypadek Iaquinty z Marchisio. Pomocnik Starej Damy operowany był 10 października, a 25 listopada - po 46 dniach - już grał. A Vincenzo? Mija 93. dzień od operacji, a póki co nie ma żadnych przesłanek wskazujących na to, że możemy spodziewać się jego rychłego powrotu. *Andrade na testach w Toronto :Ciekawa informacja dotycząca Jorge Andrade, który niegdyś był związany z Juventusem, ale w wyniku notorycznych kontuzji klub rozwiązał z nim kontrakt. Portugalczyk nie zamierza rezygnować z gry w piłkę, nawet mimo częstych urazów. W dniach 8 do 18 lutego Andrade będzie przebywał na testach w klubie Toronto FC. Jeśli pójdą one dobrze, piłkarz być może podpisze kontrakt i wróci do gry w piłkę. 120px|right *Ciro: Odejść? Niemożliwe :Ciro Ferrara podczas konferencji prasowej przed meczem z Interem wydawał się bardzo pewny siebie i mimo ostatnich spekulacji dotyczących jego zwolnienia wyraził przekonanie, że pozostanie w klubie. Nie czuję się zwolniony, proszę, nie oczekujcie, że powiem cokolwiek przeciwko Juventusowi, nie zrobiłbym tego nawet, gdyby zrezygnowano ze mnie. To nie jest mój problem i kompletnie się tym nie przejmuję. Zawsze traktowano mnie dobrze, przez 20 lat w Juve to mój pierwszy zły moment i akceptuję to. Ale nie odejdę z klubu, wątpię, by zarząd wyparł się mnie przed drużyną. Pracuję z profesjonalistami i wiemy, że nie możemy skończyć pracy, dopóki tak się nie stanie. Już przegrałem? Wygląda na to, że muszę włączyć telewizor, by dowiedzieć się, o co chodzi. Nie otrzymałem żadnej informacji od klubu, dlatego jadę na San Siro z dużą pewnością. Gdy się czegoś dowiem, wtedy zareaguję inaczej. Mam szacunek do tego klubu i będę kontynuował moją pracę do momentu, aż dowiem się, że to już nieaktualne. Nie myślę o rezygnacji, pozostaję spokojny, wszyscy są po mojej stronie. Po prostu musimy ciężej pracować i polepszyć naszą sytuację. To się jeszcze nie stało, ale nie jest to dla mnie powód do wstydu. *Kto następcą Ferrary? :Póki co nie wiadomo jeszcze, kto będzie trenował Juventus po Ferrarze. Co prawda do tej pory nie ma jeszcze żadnej oficjalnej informacji na temat zwolnienia Ciro, ale w podobnych okolicznościach w przeszłości zarząd szybko zaprzeczał takim pogłoskom - tym razem milczy, a to coś oznacza. Wśród następców Ferrary wymienia się kilka nazwisk. Trapattoni, który jednak sam przyznał, że nie wróci do Juve w tej roli. Ostatnio głośno jednak o Zaccheronim, czy o Gentile, który ma się spotkać w Turynie z Roberto Bettegą, by rozmawiać w tej sprawie. Co natomiast z Benitezem? Po wczorajszym zremisowanym przez jego podopiecznych meczu stwierdził: Pogłoski dotyczące mojej przyszłości mnie nie rozpraszają, umiem skupić się na pracy. Jeśli Rafa miałby objąć stanowisko trenera Juve, to dopiero od przyszłego sezonu. 120px|right *Hasan Salihamidzić kontuzjowany! :Podczas dzisiejszego treningu Hasan Salihamidzić doznał urazu w regionie mięśni lewego uda. Jutro piłkarz przejdzie szczegółowe badania, po których dowiemy się, ile dokładnie potrwa jego przerwa w grze. *Pazzini celem numer 1 w czerwcu? :Jak podali dziennikarze Tuttosport dzisiejszego ranka, szefowie Juventusu obok działań w kierunku zmiany trenera, chcą sprowadzić w czerwcu do Turynu Giampaolo Pazziniego. Niezależnie od tego, kto miałby poprowadzić Juve w przyszłym sezonie, "Pazzo" ma być celem numer jeden na letnie mercato. Kontakty z Beppe Marottą w sprawie Pazziniego zostały już nawiązane, ale bynajmniej nie oznaczają automatycznej akceptacji oferty Juve przez Sampdorię. Do tego piłkarzem interesuje się również Liverpool, Manchester City i Chelsea. Szefowie Sampy nie zamierzają oddawać piłkarza za pół darmo. Żądają za niego 22-24 milionów euro, jednak nie przeraża to szefostwa Juventusu. 120px|right *Poranny trening Bianconerich :Dzisiejszego ranka Juventus wrócił do pracy w Vinovo. Pojutrze mecz z Interem, w związku z czym wszyscy starają się skupić na treningach, bez względu na ostatnie wydarzenia i spekulacje dotyczące stanowiska trenera pierwszej drużyny. We wczorajszym treningu z uwagi na tak zwaną "grypę żołądkową" udziału nie wzięli Amauri, De Ceglie, Diego i Zebina. Dzisiaj cała czwórka już zdrowa pracowała normalnie. Grupa skupiła się na ćwiczeniach technicznych i taktycznych. Na sali gimnastycznej osobno ćwiczył Alessandro Del Piero. Plan na najbliższe godziny? Jutro po południu ekipa Bianconerich weźmie udział w ostatnim przed meczem z Interem treningu. Potem czeka nas konferencja prasowa i wyjazd do Mediolanu. *Koniec spotkania zarządu klubu :Niedługo po godzinie 19:00 zakończyło się spotkanie szefów Juventusu w sprawie Ciro Ferrary. Z raportów z Włoch wynika, że obecna była na nim trójka z zarządu: Jean-Claude Blanc, Alessio Secco i Roberto Bettega. Bettega i Secco opuścili siedzibę klubu o godzinie 19:15, podczas gdy prezydent Blanc został jeszcze w środku z zaufanym adwokatem Juventusu, Michele Briamonte. To tylko potwierdza, że decyzje, o których dyskutowano, są już najpewniej kluczowe dla obecnych okoliczności przyrody. Briamonte zajmuje się głównie sprawami kontraktów i razem z Blankiem przyglądał się temu, który obowiązuje Juventus i Ciro Ferrarę. Pozostało tylko najwidoczniej dograć całą operację od strony czysto praktycznej. 120px|right *Moggi: Blanc powinien zrezygnować! :Luciano Moggi jest przekonany o tym, że Jean-Claude Blanc poniósł porażkę jako członek zarządu i prezydent Juventusu i powinien podać się do dymisji. Były dyrektor generalny Bianconerich udzielił ostatnio wywiadu dziennikarzom Gold Sport. W trakcie programu Studio Stadi Moggi stwierdził: Juventus płaci za niekompetencję obecnego zarządu. Jak na dłoni widać, że piłkarze wychodzą na boisko spięci, poddenerwowani, stracili motywację i brakuje im prawdziwego autorytetu. Następnie dodał: Secco powinien wrócić na stanowisko kierownika drużyny, a Blanc latem powinien złożyć broń. Powinien to dodatkowo już niebawem zapowiedzieć. Co takiego zrobili obecni szefowie Juventusu? Zniszczyli drużynę, która była czołową ekipą na świecie jeśli chodzi o organizację i kompetencję. Można zmieniać piłkarzy, trenerów, Bóg wie kogo, ale dopóki nie zmieni się zarządu, sytuacja nie ulegnie zmianie. Zapytany o zdanie na temat przyszłości Ciro Ferrary, odpowiedział: Nie wiem, czy powinni go zwolnić. Ciro grzeszy głównie brakiem doświadczenia trenerskiego i tym, że nie ma prawa głosu w dyskusjach dotyczących planów czy operacji klubu. Do tego drużyna praktycznie nie uważa go już za swój autorytet. Kto więc na jego miejsce? Hiddink? Benitez? Moim zdaniem dobrze z tymi piłkarzami poradziłby sobie Arsene Wenger z Arsenalu. W 2004 roku mieliśmy go w garści by zastąpić nim Marcello Lippiego, ale ostatecznie jak wiadomo do Turynu zawitał Fabio Capello. Wenger byłby idealnym kandydatem do odbudowania tej drużyny. W sobotę wieczorem w Turynie pojawił się z zespołem Romy Claudio Ranieri, który na koniec pozdrowił Ferrarę i drużynę, ale celowo nie pozdrawiał zarządu klubu. I bardzo dobrze zrobił - powiedział Moggi. Słynny 'styl Juve' leży już praktycznie w gruzach. Jeśli osoba jego pokroju zdecydowała się na publiczne okazanie sceptycyzmu i niezadowolenia wobec zarządu, jasne jest, że coś jest na rzeczy i nie jest tak pięknie, jak to szefowie mówią. Ranieri zasłużył na to, by odegrać się wczoraj na boisku. Od soboty wieczorem jestem prawdziwym fanem Ranieriego, po tym co zrobił. *Ferrara niebawem żegna się z trenerką? :W dniu dzisiejszym być może zapadną już konkretne decyzje w sprawie stanowiska trenera Juventusu. Jak informowaliśmy już wcześniej, w spotkaniu z zarządem klubu ma uczestniczyć John Elkann. Co ciekawe, sam Ciro Ferrara przyznał, że wie, iż ważą się teraz jego losy. W ciągu najbliższych 48 godzin szefowie Juventusu mają się określić w temacie trenera. Następne dni mogą być tymi, w których poznamy nazwisko następcy Ferrary, może też jednak skończyć się na tym, iż Ciro pozostanie tam, gdzie jest. Najprawdopodobniej Ferrara poprowadzi jeszcze zespół w czwartkowym meczu z Interem, ale może to być jego typowy mecz pożegnalny, bez względu na wynik spotkania. Jak wynika z raportów z Vinovo, nawet przekonujące zwycięstwo z ekipą Nerazzurrich niekoniecznie ocali Ferrarę. Na wczorajszym spotkaniu zdania co do przyszłości Ferrary były podzielone. Jean-Claude Blanc obstawał przy pozostawieniu Ciro na stanowisku bez względu na okoliczności, Bettega i Secco opowiedzieli się za zmianą. Nie było to jednak wewnętrzne głosowanie przesądzające o decyzji, raczej po prostu konfrontacja opinii i poglądów na ten temat. Najciekawsze w tym wszystkim jest teraz to, że sam Ferrara przyznał, iż czeka na decyzję w swojej sprawie: Wiem, że szefowie będą dyskutować na temat mojej przyszłości, mam nadzieję, że decyzję w tej sprawie poznam jak najszybciej - powiedział Ciro. Ten tydzień będzie dla klubu fundamentalny: zarówno dla mnie, jak i dla całej drużyny. Czy moja przygoda z trenerką dobiega końca? Dopóki nie jest to informacja oficjalna, to jeszcze nie. Zaakceptuję każdą decyzję w mojej sprawie. Wiele wskazuje na to, że ostatecznie również Blanc da się przekonać do decyzji o zwolnieniu Ciro Ferrary. Nie będzie to rzecz jasna łatwe, bo jeszcze nie tak dawno klub pożegnał się z Ranierim. Czasem pewne ruchy, choć trudne, są jednak konieczne. 120px|right *Buffon opuści Juve, by grać w CL? :Media podały informację, z której wynika, że Juventus może opuścić Gianluigi Buffon. Wiele zależeć miałoby od tego, czy Bianconeri zdołają zapewnić sobie udział w przyszłorocznej edycji Champions League. Jeśli tak się nie stanie, możemy spodziewać się pożegnań wielu piłkarzy z klubem. Całą sprawę skomentował do tej pory tylko agent piłkarza, Silvano Martina. Buffon ma jeszcze trzy i pół roku kontraktu do wypełnienia, więc póki co mówimy tylko o spekulacjach i pogłoskach na ten temat - przyznał. Podejrzewam, że w rzeczywistości musiałby się odezwać po niego jakiś klub z wyraźnym nadmiarem gotówki, by móc rozmawiać o rozstaniu Gigiego z Juventusem - dodał. *Del Piero: Sytuacja jest bardzo trudna :Choć strzelił piękną bramkę, nie ma dziś powodów do świętowania. Alessandro Del Piero stwierdził, że sytuacja klubu jest bardzo trudna. Poza tym skomentował przebieg spotkania z Romą. Przed mikrofonami Juve Channel Del Piero stwierdził: Musimy po raz kolejny przemyśleć sytuację i samych siebie. Sytuacja jest naprawdę trudna i poważna. Ogólnie zagraliśmy przyzwoity mecz, ale to szczegóły ustawiają morale drużyny. Dla nas jest już naprawdę bardzo trudno. Następnie dodał: Tylko wspólnym wysiłkiem możemy pokonać kryzys. Mój gol jak widać na nic się zdał. W pierwszej połowie zagraliśmy całkiem dobrze, Roma przyjechała tu grać z kontrataku. Po kwadransie gry w drugiej połowie zgubiliśmy rytm i w rezultacie ponieśliśmy klęskę. 120px|right *Ferrara komentuje kolejną porażkę :Trener Juventusu, Ciro Ferrara, uważa, iż Bianconeri nie zasłużyli dzisiaj na porażkę. Włoch po raz kolejny musi stawać przed kamerami ze świadomością, że wypada powiedzieć coś milionom kibiców po kolejnym przegranym meczu... Zagadnięty przez dziennikarzy Ferrara powiedział: Przegraliśmy, mimo iż chłopcy włożyli wiele serca w grę, mimo iż walczyli dzielnie, z temperamentem i niekiedy nawet ładnie dla oka. Uważam, że Juventus zasłużył na coś więcej. Następnie dodał: Wygrywaliśmy, tymczasem musimy skomentować kolejną porażkę, która boli, tym bardziej, że cały czas przechodzimy kryzys. Analizując mecz, powiedział: Pokazaliśmy charakter i prawdziwy temperament, mieliśmy wygrać ten mecz. Jesteśmy wystarczająco silni, by wyjść z tego kryzysu. Musimy być po prostu twardzi i zrobić to razem. W Juve grają piłkarze z najwyższej półki, ale w chwilach takich jak te nawet oni popełniają pewne błędy. Czerwona kartka dla Buffona bynajmniej nam nie pomogła, do tego musieliśmy kombinować w dosyć trudnym momencie spotkania. Sam byłem piłkarzem Juventusu i mam biało-czarne serce, dlatego uwierzcie: ja naprawdę chcę wyjść z tego kryzysu, pokonać problemy. Po meczu powiedziałem drużynie może ze dwa słowa, nic więcej. Szukam rozwiązań, szukam przyczyn. Chwile są ciężkie, oglądamy plecy innych. Diego nie zagrał tak, jak w pierwszym meczu z Romą i tak, jak wielu się tego po nim spodziewało. Diego gra w drużynie, która zmieniła taktykę i styl rozgrywania piłki, dlatego dostosowuje się dopiero do roli innej niż ta, do której dotychczas był przyzwyczajony. Oczywiście, jego problemy rodzą problemy całej drużyny. Na koniec powiedział: Kiedy miałem do dyspozycji wszystkich piłkarzy, mieliśmy więcej z gry. *21/38: Juventus-Roma 1:2 :Na Stadio Olimpico w Turynie, w drugim z sobotnich spotkań 21 kolejki Serie A, Juventus Turyn, po dramatycznej końcówce, przegrał z AS Romą 1:2. Gole dla Romy zdobyli Francesco Totti i John Arne Riise. Honorowe trafienie dla gospodarzy zaliczył Alessandro Del Piero. Stara Dama musiała ponadto przez ostatnie siedem minut grać w osłabieniu, kiedy to czerwoną kartkę otrzymał Gianluigi Buffon. Pierwszą okazję do objęcia prowadzenia mieli gospodarze. Nie minęła nawet minuta od gwizdka rozpoczynającego spotkanie, a Alessandro Del Piero zdecydował się na uderzenie zza pola karnego. Piłka minęła jednak bramkę Romy w bezpiecznej odległości. Na odpowiedź Romy musieliśmy czekać do 11 minuty. Wtedy to w pole karne wdarł się Mirco Vucinic. Czarnogórzec strzelił po krótkim rogu, lecz tylko w boczną siatkę, choć Buffon dla pewności asekurował lot futbolówki. Nie trzeba było długo czekać, aby po raz kolejny odgryzł się Juventus. Sprawcą zamieszania był Claudio Marchisio, który niemal z narożnika pola karnego zakręcił piłką tuż przy słupku. W międzyczasie boisko musiał opuścić Luka Toni, który tuż po rozpoczęciu spotkania doznał kontuzji, która uniemożliwiła mu dalszą grę. W jego miejsce pojawił się Francesco Totti. Oba zespoły nie stwarzały zbyt wiele zagrożenia. W 28 minucie zza szesnastki uderzał Taddei, lecz było to niemal podanie w kierunku golkipera Juve. Nieco później, po rzucie rożnym wykonywanym przez Diego, głową strzelał Nicola Legrottaglie. Doświadczony defensor zmusił do wysiłku Julio Sergio, lecz piłka ostatecznie minęła słupek bramki. Przed przerwą gola dla Juventusu zdobył Alex Del Piero, jednak wcześniej sędzia odgwizdał pozycję spaloną i gola nie uznał. W związku z tym, gdy zawodnicy obu drużyn schodzili na przerwę do szatni, na tablicy mieliśmy wynik 0:0. Drugą połowę fantastycznie otworzyli gospodarze. Piłka po kiksie Juana zmierzała w kierunku Alessandro Del Piero, który zdecydował się na uderzenie bez przyjęcia. Mimo ostrego kąta Il Capitano uderzył z woleja po długim rogu. Wyciągnięty jak struna Julio Sergio był bez szans i od 51 minuty Juventus prowadził z Romą 1:0. Była to 169 bramka Pinturicchio w rozgrywkach Serie A, co stawia go na 12 pozycji w klasyfikacji wszech czasów. Roma nie ustawała jednak w staraniach i w 68 minucie po faulu Grosso w polu karnym sędzia nie zawahał się i podyktował jedenastkę dla Giallorossich. Obrońca Juventusu dostał żółtą kartkę, a do futbolówki podszedł Francesco Totti. Kapitan Romy wykonał jedenastkę modelowo, piłka pomknęła tuż przy słupku i choć Gianluigi Buffon wyczuł zamiary legendy rzymskiego zespołu, to nie miał szans na skuteczną interwencję. Bianconeri chcieli zdobyć trzy punkty z Romą. W 78 minucie dośrodkowywał Momo Sissoko, a w polu karnym najwyżej wyskoczył Brazylijczyk Amauri. Futbolówka poszybowała jednak prosto w ręce Julio Sergio. Kiedy wydawało, że do końca spotkania nie zobaczymy zbyt wiele, w 83 minucie piłkę na wolne pole dostał John Arne Riise. Z bramki wybiegł Buffon, lecz szybszy okazał się Norweg, który został brutalnie powstrzymany przez golkipera Juventusu. Gigi otrzymał czerwoną kartkę i musiał opuścić boisko. Juve miało jeszcze w zanadrzu zmianę i rezerwowy bramkarz Alexander Manninger pojawił się w miejsce Alessandro Del Piero. Gra w dziesiątkę zemściła się w doliczonym czasie gry, kiedy to, nieupilnowany przez Fabio Grosso, John Arne Riise pokonał Alexandra Manningera, zapewniając tym samym trzy punkty Giallorossim. :Juventus Turyn-AS Roma 1:2 :1:0 Del Piero 51 :1:1 Totti 68' (k.) :1:2 Riise 90+3 :Juventus: Buffon - Grygera (76' Candreva), Legrottaglie, Chiellini, Grosso - Sissoko, Marchisio, Salihamidzic - Diego - Del Piero (83' Manninger), Amauri (90' Paolucci) :Roma: Julio - Cassetti, Burdisso, Juan, Riise - Taddei, Pizarro, De Rossi - Perrotta - Vucinic, Toni (8' Totti) :Żółte kartki: Grosso 68', Salihamidzic 86' (Juventus) - De Rossi 60', Burdisso 61', Taddei 71' (Roma) :Czerwone kartki: Buffon 83' (Juventus) :Sędzia: Paolo Tagliavento 120px|right *Sacchi: To nie wina Ferrary :Juventus Turyn spisuje się w obecnym sezonie poniżej oczekiwań. Stara Dama przegrała pięć z ostatnich siedmiu spotkań w Serie A, jednak były opiekun Milanu, Arrigo Sacchi uważa, że szefowie klubu z Turynu powinni udzielić trenerowi swojej drużyny, Ciro Ferrarze pełnego wsparcia. - Bardzo mi przykro, gdy obserwuję co Ciro obecnie musi przechodzić - powiedział Sacchi dla dziennika La Stampa. - Ponosi dzisiaj konsekwencje złej współpracy z władzami klubu, które w obliczu spadającej na niego krytyki powinny stanąć za nim murem. Nie zrobiły tego, a takie zachowanie zawsze negatywnie wpływa na postawę zespołu. Juventus po serii ostatnich porażek spadł już na piąte miejsce w tabeli Serie A, a wcześniej odpadł z Ligi Mistrzów już w fazie grupowej. Sacchi uważa jednak, że zmiana na stanowisku trenera nie jest konieczna. - To nie Ferrara jest największym problemem tej drużyny - stwierdził kategorycznie. *Juventus zbiera środki na Pazziniego :Juventus jeszcze zimą chce kupić Giampaolo Pazziniego, który miałby być antidotum na słabą ostatnio skuteczność drużyny z Turynu. Napastnik Sampdorii kosztuje co najmniej 20 milionów euro, a takiej kwoty Stara Dama obecnie na zbyciu nie ma. Konieczne jest więc sprzedanie któregoś z piłkarzy znajdujących się teraz w kadrze. Główni kandydaci to inni napastnicy - David Trezeguet i Amauri. Znacznie więcej można dostać za tego drugiego. Pazzini w tym sezonie Serie A strzelił 9 goli w dwudziestu meczach. Sampdoria ogólnie zawodzi oczekiwania, ale akurat do niego nie można mieć większych pretensji. Zawodnikiem interesują się również inne czołowe kluby z Włoch i Anglii. 120px|right *Zidane wspiera Diego :Były gwiazdor turyńskiego Juventusu, Zinedine Zidane radzi obecnemu piłkarzowi Starej Damy, Diego, by nie zważał na głosy krytyki, jeśli chce pokazać pełnię swoich umiejętności na Stadio Olimpico. Mimo bardzo obiecujących początków, Diego zawodzi na całej linii, a włoskie media już okrzyknęły jego transfer mianem transferowej klapy. Zidane przyznaje, że brzmi to dla niego znajomo. - Wszyscy byli gotowi mnie wykopać z Juventusu podczas pierwszych trzech miesięcy gry w tym klubie - powiedział Francuz w rozmowie z La Gazetta dello Sport. - Na szczęście Marcello Lippi był po mojej stronie. Trener dodał mi wiary we własne umiejętności i zawsze mnie chronił. Trzeba być cierpliwym dla zagranicznych piłkarzy. Nie można powątpiewać w klasę Diego. On jest naprawdę dobry - dodał Zizou. Stara Dama jest pogrążona w wielkim kryzysie, po tym jak przegrała cztery z ostatnich pięciu meczów, a posada trenera Ciro Ferrary wisi na włosku. - Chciałbym powiedzieć Ciro, żeby był spokojny i nadal koncentrował się na obranych celach. Zwycięstwo w Lidze Europy byłoby wielkim wydarzeniem i pozwoliłoby zagrać o Superpuchar Europy. Być może przeciwko mojemu innemu byłemu klubowi - Realowi Madryt - zakończył mistrz świata z 1998 roku. *Moggi chwali posunięcie Juventusu :Były dyrektor generalny Juventusu, Luciano Moggi pokazał ostatnio swoje poparcie w stosunku do posunięcia, jakim było sprowadzenie na zasadzie wypożyczenia, Antonio Candrevy. Członek legendarnej "Triady" pozwolił nam przywyknąć do swoich szorstkich opinii na temat aktualnego Juventusu i spraw z nim związanych. Jeżeli zaś chodzi o najnowszy nabytek, stwierdził: Candreva to dobry, młody chłopak, bardziej playmaker, niż reżyser. Technicznie to świetny gracz, jednak sam nie rozwiąże problemów Juventusu. 120px|right *Lekarze Starej Damy zdyskwalifikowani :Lekarze Juventusu, Bartolomeo Goitre i Luca Stefanini ukarani zostali dwoma miesiącami dyskwalifikacji za niedopełnienie formalności w tzw. "sprawie Fabio Cannavaro". W październiku ubiegłego roku po ukąszeniu zawodnika przez osę medycy podali obrońcy znajdujący się na liście zakazanych środków dopingujących kortyzon, nie uzupełniając o ten istotny fakt kartoteki piłkarza. Wyniki testów antydopingowych przeprowadzonych u Cannavaro po meczu Roma - Juventus dały wynik pozytywny, wywołując ogromną burzę w mediach. Piłkarz był spokojny do czasu, kiedy okazało się, że lekarze po podaniu leku nie wypełnili stosownej dokumentacji w kartotece piłkarza. Cannavaro został zawieszony do momentu wyjaśnienia sprawy. I choć to nastąpiło błyskawicznie, po całym zamieszaniu pozostał niesmak. Dziś Trybunał Antydopingowy CONI postanowił zakończyć dochodzenie, nakładając dwumiesięczną dyskwalifikację na odpowiedzialnych za bałagan lekarzy. To jednak jeszcze nie koniec sprawy, bo Juventus już zapowiedział apelacje od wyroku. Do momentu jej rozpatrzenia obowiązki Goitre i Stefaniniego obejmie odpowiedzialny za sektor młodzieżowy doktor Marcello Valenti. *Candreva i Sissoko trenują z drużyną :Dzisiaj po południu zgodnie z planem piłkarze Juventusu wzięli udział w treningu. Różnił się od poprzednich w tym tygodniu głównie dwiema rzeczami: obecnością nowego piłkarza drużyny Ferrary, Antonio Candrevy (na zdjęciu) oraz powrotem Momo Sissoko. Sesja szkoleniowa oparta była o ćwiczenia atletyczne i techniczne. Bianconeri będą trenowali jeszcze jutro po południu, po czym Ciro Ferrara weźmie udział w konferencji prasowej, zaplanowanej na godzinę 17:00. Wtedy poznamy również nazwiska powołanych na sobotni mecz z Romą. 120px|right *Candreva: Dowiodę swojej wartości! :Swojego pierwszego wywiadu na antenie Juventus Channel udzielił nowy piłkarz Juventusu, Antonio Candreva. Pomocnik będzie grał w Turynie z numerem 26 na plecach. Przed kamerami dziennikarzy turyńskiej stacji Candreva przyznał: Być częścią tej drużyny to coś niesamowitego. Wczoraj przyjechałem do Turynu, podpisałem kontrakt dzisiejszego ranka i teraz nie mogę się doczekać prawdziwego początku tej nowej przygody. Od godziny 15:00 Candreva bierze udział w pierwszej sesji treningowej z piłkarzami Ciro Ferrary. Moja rodzina jest niesamowicie podekscytowana tą przeprowadzką do Juve. Spotkałem się też już z Ciro Ferrarą, który bardzo mnie podbudował i życzył wszystkiego dobrego, tymczasem ja zrobię wszystko, by udowodnić, że zasługuję na to, by nosić tę koszulkę. Mam sześć miesięcy na to, by dowieść swojej wartości. Candreva ma za sobą ciekawą przeszłość piłkarską: już jako 16-latek grał w Serie B w drużynie Ternany, od tamtej pory ani myśli się zatrzymywać. Zacząłem przygodę z piłką dosyć wcześnie. Niemal w każdym meczu grałem jako trequartista, ale bywały też spotkania, w których występowałem w roli pomocnika grającego przed obrońcami. Preferuję prosty styl gry, krótkie piłki, bezpośrednie podania, szybkie wymiany piłek. Nie strzelam zbyt wiele bramek, ale jestem typowym altruistą i satysfakcję czerpię z tego, że kreuję sytuacje bramkowe innym. W tym sezonie Candreva pokazał już to, co potrafi, publiczności Stadio Olimpico w Turynie. 19 września zeszłego roku Livorno grało z Juve. Mecz wygrali gospodarze. W tym meczu próbowałem także coś ustrzelić, ale kiedy grasz przeciwko Buffonowi, jest to niezwykle trudne. Teraz Gigi będzie nie przeciwnikiem, a kolegą z drużyny Antonio, podobnie grają już razem w kadrze narodowej. Występy w składzie reprezentacji Włoch to coś pięknego - stwierdził Candreva. Na razie jednak nie myślę jeszcze o Mundialu. Najważniejsze teraz jest to, żeby odnaleźć się w nowym otoczeniu, pracując z piłkarzami, którzy również występują w reprezentacji narodowej. *Candreva w Juve do końca sezonu :Juventus poinformował już oficjalnie o wypożyczeniu do końca obecnego sezonu piłkarza będącego własnością Udinese. Jest nim Antonio Candreva). Przeniesie się on do Turynu na zasadzie wypożyczenia, ale latem Bianconeri będą mieli prawo do wykupienia połowy jego karty zawodniczej. Jutro rano nowy kontrakt piłkarza zostanie złożony w siedzibie Lega Calcio, po czym już o 15:00 niemal 23-letni zawodnik weźmie udział w pierwszym treningu w roli piłkarza Starej Damy. 120px|right *Caceres tańszy, niż się spodziewano :7 milionów euro za połowę karty zawodniczej Antonio Candrevy w czerwcu, 11 milionów za całość praw do Martina Caceresa. Polityka wypożyczeń wiąże się ze swoimi kosztami, najważniejszą informacją jest jednak ta, że Urugwajczyk będzie latem tańszy, niż miał być na początku. Candreva ma kilka miesięcy na to, żeby pokazać szefostwu Juventusu, że warto wydać na połowę jego karty zawodniczej te 7 milionów, które mieliby zapłacić latem. Caceres gra już od jakiegoś czasu i pokazał, że może być wart pieniędzy, jakich oczekuje za niego Barcelona. Na początku miał jednak kosztować 16 milionów, przy czym w kontrakcie z Barceloną miał klauzulę odejścia ustawioną na poziomie 50 milionów euro. Urugwajczyk w Barcelonie grał mało - wystąpił w zaledwie 13 spotkaniach. W końcu odezwało się po niego Juve, którego szefowie będą mieli szansę kupić go latem za 11 milionów euro. Zobaczymy jednak, jakie podejmą decyzje. *Treze niebawem gotowy do powrotu :Jednym z tych, na których na razie trener Juve nie może liczyć jest David Trezeguet. Ostatnio pojawiły się wiadomości, jakoby turecki klub Galatasaray był zainteresowany usługami Francuza, którego kontrakt z turyńskim zespołem kończy się w czerwcu 2011 roku. Sprawę skomentował agent zawodnika, Antonio Caliendo: Treze w Turcji? To jakaś nowość. Jest spokojny i pogodny, wydaje mi się, że chce przyśpieszyć swój powrót do zdrowia. Uważam, że już w przyszłym tygodniu dołączy do reszty zespołu. Juventus nie poczyna sobie teraz zbyt dobrze i David jest tego świadom. Będzie trzeba jeszcze porozmawiać z trenerem i lekarzem, ponieważ pauza w grze zaplanowana była na okres 40 dni, jednak sądzę, że 30 dni w zupełności wystarczy. Jego przyszłość? Jak dla mnie Juventus. 120px|right *Candreva bliski przeprowadzki do Turynu :Dziennikarze Tuttosport poinformowali, że Antonio Candreva jest już jedną nogą w drużynie Juventusu. Zainteresowane strony doszły do porozumienia, na mocy którego zawodnik zawita do Turynu na zasadzie wypożyczenia. Po zakończeniu sezonu Stara Dama będzie mogła wykupić kartę zawodnika za 8,5 miliona euro. Jeśli się na to zdecydują, 8 milionów z tej kwoty powędruje na konto Udinese, natomiast 500 tysięcy euro trafi do Livorno - zespołu, do którego piłkarz był dotychczas wypożyczony. Żadna ze stron nie potwierdziła jeszcze oficjalnie transferu Candrevy do zespołu Ciro Ferrary. *Agent: Giovinco zostaje :Prezydent Livorno - Aldo Spinelli, powiedział że odda do Juve Antonio Candreva, jeśli do jego klubu przyjdzie ktoś z zawodników: Sebastian Giovinco lub Paolo De Ceglie. W tej sprawie głos zabrał agent Seby - Claudio Pasqualin. - Słowa Spinellego kompletnie nie zmieniają naszej sytuacji. Giovinco kompletnie nie przejmuje się takimi słowami, koncentruje się wyłącznie na Juventusie, chce zostać w Turynie. W tej chwili kuruje się, a jak będzie zdrowy, to chce pomóc drużynie. 120px|right *Del Piero: Wygrana za wszelką cenę :Kapitan Starej Damy Alessandro Del Piero zadeklarował, że Juventus zrobi wszystko co w jego mocy, by wygrywać, pomimo ostatnich niepowodzeń. Ciężko rozmawiać w takich okolicznościach, ale milczenie oznacza zrzucanie na kogoś winy, a ja nie chcę tego robić. Zawodnicy i sztab szkoleniowy rozumieją powagę obecnej sytuacji, chcemy wygrać za wszelką cenę, by dać naszym kibicom nadzieję. Jesteśmy gotowi, by zrobić wszystko co należy, aby odnieść wygraną. Musimy być dobrze w przekształceniu tych słów w czyny, nie spoczniemy, póki się to nie uda. *Chiellini obrońcą roku 2009 :Giorgio Chiellini został wybrany najlepszym obrońcą poprzedniego roku, podczas którego wystąpił w 37 meczach, strzelając 5 goli (27 występów i 4 gole w Serie A). Nagroda jest tym cenniejsza, że wyboru dokonali jego koledzy z innych drużyn przyznając mu Piłkarskiego Oskara 2009 dla najlepszego obrońcy. Wielka Gala Włoskiego Stowarzyszenia Piłkarzy, trzynasta już, miała miejsce w Auditorium w Mediolanie. Giorgio z satysfakcją odebrał to wyróżnienie, ale jest smutny z powodu ostatnich występów Juventusu. Cieszę się, że otrzymałem tę nagrodę, szczególnie dlatego, że przyznają ją rywale z boiska, ale nie jestem zbyt zachwycony, ze względu na ostatnie trudne chwile. Chiellini nie ma wątpliwości jak wyjść z kryzysu. Nie możemy myśleć, że kontuzjowani piłkarze stanowią dla nas alibi. Musimy sobie z tym poradzić, w jakikolwiek sposób. Jest wiele spraw, ale możemy tylko zrobić wszystko by wygrywać, począwszy od spotkania z Romą. Byłoby to ważne dla naszego morale, które nie jest w tym momencie zbyt wysokie. Zmiana trenera? Wszyscy jesteśmy na tym samym statku, włączając w to szkoleniowca i kolegów z zespołu, liczę, że Ferrara zostanie. Trenerem Romy jest obecnie Claudio Ranieri. Będę szczęśliwy, że znowu się spotkamy... Nie wierzyłem, że będzie potrafił zajść tak daleko na tym etapie sezonu. Cieszę się również na spotkanie z Lucą Tonim, wielkim piłkarzem, którego chętnie zobaczyłbym na Mundialu. 120px|right *Bettega: Problem to nie Ferrara :Spotkanie się odbyło, poinformowaliśmy na nim Ferrarę, że to nie on stanowi problem - bo tak uważamy jako zarząd,dlatego nigdy nie rozmawialiśmy z nim na temat odejścia brzmią słowa Roberto Bettegi po wczorajszym 3-godzinnym spotkaniu w siedzibie Juventusu. To kolejne potwierdzenie i kredyt zaufania dla neapolitańczyka, który nie sprostał również Chievo, przegrywając wczoraj 0-1. Jeżeli ktoś liczył na to, że były członek Triady posprząta bałagan w Turynie, grubo się pomylił. Warto jedynie nadmienić, że rano na jednym z włoskich for poświęconych Juventusu zamieszczona została petycja o odwołanie Ferrary, którą w ciągu kilku godzin podpisało ponad 1,5 tysiąca użytkowników. *Moggi: Jeśli zmieni się zarząd, wrócę! :W ostatnio udzielonym wywiadzie Luciano Moggi zapowiedział swój powrót do świata piłki w 2011 roku. Stwierdził też, że Juventus powinien zwolnić Ciro Ferrarę, który stracił kontrolę nad drużyną. W trakcie programu Studio Stadio, prowadzonego przez Paolę Delli Colli, Moggi wypowiedział się na temat sytuacji Juventusu. Nadszedł moment, w którym należy podziękować Ferrarze za współpracę. Ciro ewidentnie stracił kontrolę nad drużyną i nad tym, co się dzieje w szatni. Jeśli w najbliższy weekend Juve przegra z Romą, kryzys może zmienić się w sytuację nieodwracalną - ostrzegł. Zapytany, czy na obecny stan rzeczy mają wpływ kontuzje w zespole Bianconerich, odpowiedział: Owszem, ale zwróćmy uwagę, że tylko Diego i Melo są warci tyle, co całe Chievo. Ferrara płaci za błędy wszystkich, również za to, że Secco nie potrafi liczyć i podjąć właściwych decyzji. Największą odpowiedzialność ponosi Blanc, który jest przykładem niekompetencji obecnego zarządu. W ciągu trzech lat szefowie Juventusu wyrzucili w błoto 250 milionów euro. Ktoś musi za to beknąć. Zwycięstwo z Napoli w Coppa Italia nieźle zamydliło co poniektórym oczy. Jeśli ktoś uważał, że kryzys wtedy się skończył, albo że Lanzafame czy Paoluccim w składzie Juventus zawojuje Włochy... W końcu Moggi wypowiedział się na temat swojego powrotu do pracy w świecie futbolu. Latem 2011 roku kończy się moja dyskwalifikacja, tym samym wracam do piłki. Czy wrócę do Juventusu? Nigdy, jeśli na stołkach pozostanie obecny zarząd. Nie mógłbym postąpić jak Bettega. Nie chcę pracować z ludźmi, którzy nas upokorzyli i za wszelką cenę chcieli pogrążyć, nie chcę mieć z nimi nic wspólnego. Jeśli władzę w klubie objąłby Andrea Agnelli, wrócę do Juventusu z pocałowaniem ręki. Zrobiłbym to choćby dla kibiców, którzy nawet przez ostatnie lata cały czas okazywali ciepłe uczucia wobec mnie. Są fantastyczni. Na koniec Moggi wypowiedział się na temat Calciopoli i konsekwencji tejże afery. Od 2006 roku, kiedy to Juventus znalazł się w drugiej lidze, pałeczkę we Włoszech znów przejęły dwa kluby z Milanu, przy czym najbardziej na tej aferze zyskał Inter, który spił śmietankę z tego, co się wówczas wydarzyło. Owszem, w tym sezonie Nerazzurri bez Ibrahimovića mają większe trudności z akcjami ofensywnymi, ale mimo wszystko pozostają obecnie najsilniejszą drużyną w Serie A. 120px|right *Dzisiaj decyzje w sprawie Ferrary :Oficjalnie szefowie Juventusu twierdzą, że mimo osiąganych przez drużynę wyników nadal pokładają ufność w możliwości Ciro Ferrary. Okazuje się jednak, że dzisiaj po raz kolejny ma odbyć się spotkanie zarządu w sprawie przyszłości trenera turyńskiego klubu. We wczorajszym pomeczowym wywiadzie Ferrara stwierdził: Jeśli szefowie klubu stwierdzą, że to ja jestem przyczyną tego stanu rzeczy i problemem, jestem gotów ponieść odpowiedzialność za ostatnie wydarzenia. Choć Bettega zapewnił z kolei, że Ferrara nadal ma pełne poparcie zarządu, ten ma się dzisiaj zebrać, by podjąć decyzje w sprawie szkoleniowca Bianconerich. Już wczoraj wieczorem odbyło się pierwsze spotkanie szefostwa "na szybko" - odbyło się ono w drodze powrotnej z Werony, na pokładzie samolotu czarterowego, którym wracali do Turynu Bettega i spółka. Sytuacja nie jest wesoła. Porażka goni porażkę, a Ferrara i piłkarze wpisują się w karty historii klubu nie tak, jak powinni. Juventus spada w tabeli ligowej na łeb, na szyję. Niektórzy kibice tracą wiarę i twierdzą, że w najbliższy weekend Roma pogrąży Bianconerich, mimo iż mecz rozegrany zostanie w Turynie. Ekonomista Blanc z kolei chyba jak nikt inny zdaje sobie sprawę, że kiepskie wyniki to brak sukcesów, a brak sukcesów to brak pieniędzy. Do tej pory jedynie sezon pod wodzą Maifrediego jest porównywalny do obecnego. Drużyna nie gra tak, jak można by tego od niej oczekiwać, wydaje się też, że Ferrara stracił kontrolę nad tym, co się z nią dzieje. Momentami wydaje się zagubiony i niezdolny do tego, by zareagować w porę na to, co się dzieje na boisku. Porażka z Chievo - pierwsza w historii Juve - wyraźnie pokazuje, że jest coraz gorzej. Stąd też włodarze Starej Damy planują ponownie zastanowić się nad swoim stanowiskiem wobec kompetencji Ferrary. Pomóc w tym ma im sam John Elkann, który wydaje się tracić cierpliwość do wszystkich odpowiedzialnych za obecny stan rzeczy. *Grygera i Cannavaro znokautowani :Podczas wczorajszego meczu z Chievo złamania przegród nosowych doznali Zdenek Grygera oraz Fabio Cannavaro. Dziś przejdą oni badania pod okiem Libero Tubino. W środę wrócą do treningów w specjalnych maskach. 120px|right *Buffon: Scudetto? Nie żartujcie :Obecna sytuacja Juventusu powinna martwić również Gigiego Buffona i nie jest inaczej. Oczywiście, że przeciwko Chievo spodziewaliśmy się dużo więcej. Ale musimy ciągle przepraszać, bo nie można być zadowolonym po kolejnych negatywnych rezultatach. Z pełną odpowiedzialnością mogę powiedzieć, że wiemy, w jak złej sytuacji się znajdujemy, w tej chwili po prostu wszystko idzie nie po naszej myśli. Gramy za słabo i wiemy, że nasza postawa w żaden sposób nie nawiązuje do tej, jaką Juve powinno prezentować. Odnieśliśmy okropną porażkę, a przed nami bardzo ważny mecz z Romą. Czasem brakuje prawdziwej duszy i charakteru Juve, ale ludzie nie mogą twierdzić, że nie dajemy z siebie 100% możliwości. Nasz największy problem to nieumiejętność tworzenia akcji strzeleckich, Chievo we czterech czy pięciu zawodników potrafi nas ograć, choć grali przed własną publicznością. My natomiast nie oddaliśmy chyba żadnego strzału na ich bramkę. Co teraz? Czasem jakieś szczęśliwe zwycięstwo potrafi odmienić losy sezonu, może na to w tej chwili czekamy. Scudetto? Proszę, nie żartujmy sobie. Musimy jak najszybciej powrócić do normalnej dyspozycji, bo nawet miejsce gwarantujące udział w LM się oddala. *Ferrara: Wina murawy :Juventus przegrał siódme spotkanie z rzędu, ale Ciro Ferrara wini za dzisiejszy wynik fatalnie przygotowaną murawę na Stadio Bentegodi. To bardzo negatywny okres dla drużyny. Nie zamierzam szukać żadnego alibi, choć oczywistą prawdą jest, że musieliśmy poradzić sobie z wieloma kontuzjami. Gdy straciliśmy bramkę, nie potrafiliśmy odpowiednio zareagować. Podczas dzisiejszego popołudnia po prostu nie potrafiliśmy stworzyć żadnych groźnych akcji. Nie szukamy na to żadnych wytłumaczeń, ale muszę przyznać, że murawa nie była przygotowana na standardy Serie A. Postaram się przeanalizować obecną sytuację i spróbujemy wyjść z niej. Klub musi określić, jaką drogę chcemy obrać i nie mogę za niego decydować, czy konieczna jest zmiana trenera czy nie. Mnie nic bezpośrednio nie powiedziano, więc póki co koncentruję się wyłącznie na moich obowiązkach. Jestem przekonany, że ta drużyna wciąż posiada wielką wartość, tylko nie potrafi jej w tej chwili pokazać. 120px|right *20/38: Chievo-Juventus 1:0 :Po fatalnym meczu Juventus Turyn przegrał z Chievo Verona 1:0. Jedynego gola w spotkaniu zdobył Sardo w 33 minucie. Przez tą porażkę Bianconeri, kosztem Romy, spadają na czwarte miejsce w lidze z perspektywą przesunięcia się jeszcze niżej jeśli Napoli wygra na zakończenie kolejki z Palermo. Mecz od początku układał się po myśli gospodarzy. Już w pierwszej minucie prowadzenie Chievo mógł zapewnić Elvis Abbruscato, jednak na posterunku był, powracający do bramki Starej Damy, Gianluigi Buffon. Kolejne minuty gry upływały na walce w środku pola, mecz nie należał do szczególnie ładnych. Kolejne ostrzeżenie dla Juventusu nastąpiło w 28 minucie, kiedy to piłkę do własnej siatki wpakował Giorgio Chiellini. Ostatecznie arbiter prowadzący to spotkanie gola nie uznał, dopatrując się przewinienia na defensorze Juve. Nie było mowy o jakichś nieprawidłowościach pięć minut później, kiedy po zbyt krótkim wybiciu do piłki dopadł Gennaro Sardo i uderzeniem w długi róg, zza pola karnego, pokonał zasłoniętego Buffona, który nie miał szans na skuteczną interwencję. W między czasie kontuzji doznał Zdenek Grygera, w jego miejsce na boisku pojawił się Jonathan Zebina. Do przerwy Chievo prowadziło zasłużenie 1:0. Goście z Turynu nie stworzyli praktycznie zagrożenia pod bramką Sorrentino. W drugiej części gry obraz gry nie uległ zmianie. Chievo nie kwapiło się zbytnio, aby podwyższyć prowadzenie, a gracze Starej Damy nie potrafili przedostać się w pole karne gospodarzy. Dopiero w 65 minucie przed dobrą szansą znalazł się Alessandro Del Piero. Jednak najlepszy strzelec Juve w Coppa Italia uderzył z rzutu wolnego, podyktowanego za faul na Diego, tak, że ze schwytaniem piłki najmniejszych problemów nie miał Sorrentino. Oba zespoły grały w drugiej połowie bardzo ostro - kilka razy z powodu krwawienia jednego z piłkarzy sędzia musiał przerywać spotkanie. Choć to Stara Dama utrzymywała się przy piłce i osiągnęła dużą przewagę w jej posiadaniu, to nie przekładało się to na sytuacje podbramkowe. Bianconeri grali zbyt chaotycznie, ociężale, niedokładnie. Chievo w drugiej połowie również nie wybijało się ponad przeciętność, lecz okazało się, że bramka Sardo z pierwszej połowy spotkania wystarczyła, aby zdobyć trzy punkty. :Chievo Verona-Juventus Turyn 1:0 :1:0 Sardo 33 :Chievo: Sorrentino - Sardo (82' Frey), Mandelli, Yepes, Mantovani - Luciano, Rigoni, Marcolini - Pinzi - Abbrusciato (86' Ariatti), Granoche (70' De Paula) :Juventus: Buffon - Grygera (30' Zebina), Cannavaro, Chiellini, Grosso (58' Salihamidzic) - Marchisio (83' Immobile), Felipe Melo, De Ceglie - Diego - Del Piero, Paolucci :Żółte kartki: Granoche 60', Yepes 64', Ariatti 90+2' (Chievo) - Zebina, 70', Felipe Melo 74' (Juventus) :Sędzia: Paolo Valeri Kategoria:Strona główna